Never Shall We Know
by Serpa.Sas
Summary: A strange girl knocks on Claire Bennets door... a girl that holds the key to understanding her ability, and Sylar's too... Or should we call him Gabriel? I seem to be getting worse at writting summary's.
1. Chapter 1

**So... I really don't want to start a new story. I would like to finish my Heroes NCIS crossover THAT YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT (sorry) before I write anything that isn't a one-shot, but I can't help it. I wrote this and now I must post this chapter and continue it.**

**I really hate that.**

**Anyways. Disclaimer: I seriously don't own. In case you were under the impression I was Tim Kring, I'm not. I swear. If I was Tim Kring I wouldn't be sitting on the ground in my living room with earplugs in because my sister is blasting Eminem really really loudly.**

**So this story takes place after Brave New World, but isn't really a Volume 6.**

**Also, I don't know why I named this 'Never Shall We Know'. If I figure it out, I'll tell you. Or even better, if you figure it out, tell me.**

A knock sounded on the door.

Gretchen groaned. "How much do you wanna bet that's a reporter?" she asked Claire, annoyed.

Claire laughed, and got up to get the dorm room door.

Behind it was a young girl, obviously too young to be in a collage dorm. She had long black hair which hung around her, and with the colour of her skin and the black kohl around her eyes, she looked exactly like an actress in an ancient Egyptian movie, minus the clothes, which were distinctly modern.

"Uhm, hi." Claire greeted the strange girl. "Can I help you?"

The girl's eyes darted up and down Claire, then around her room. "Claire Bennet?" she asked.

"Yes." Claire said, crossing her arms. This girl didn't say her name in the voice of shock that she was meeting the girl who had hurled herself off a Ferris wheel on live television.

"I am Calipsa Rose. You can ask your adoptive father about me." she passed her a dream catcher. "You can put that in your window when you wish to talk." then she walked away very quickly, and before Claire could go after her, she was gone.

Claire turned back to Gretchen. "What the hell was that?" Gretchen asked.

"That was probably the weirdest meeting I've ever had, and that's saying something." Claire commented as she shut the door and went to sit beside Gretchen. "A dream catcher."

"Uh huh. And that will summon her?"

Claire shrugged. "There was a man who I used to hang wind chimes when I wanted to talk to him."

Gretchen shook her head. "That's kinda weird."

Claire sighed loudly. "I guess I'm asking my dad if he knows a Calipsa Rose."

..

"So, Claire-Bear, what do I owe to this visit?" Noah asked his daughter the next day as he handed her a glass of iced tea.

"Nothing. Can't I just come and see my dad?" Claire asked.

"Yes. But you don't." Noah said as he returned the jug to the fridge.

They sat in silence for a while, sipping their drinks, when finally Claire spoke.

"Hey, dad?" Claire asked. "Have you ever heard of a Calipsa Rose?"

Noah froze. "Where did you hear the name?"

"She came to my dorm room, told me to ask you about her. Who is she?"

Noah didn't say anything for a second. "Calipsa Rose is one of the names of one of the most deadly and powerful specials known."

Claire arched a brow. "Oh?"

Noah sighed. "She has intuitive aptitude."

"Like Gabriel."

Noah grimaced at the mans name. "Yes. She apparently acquired quite a few powers the way Sylar did for a while,"

"Apparently?"

"According to her. After a while, she found someone... with the same power Peter had."

"His original power?"

"To take powers just by being in the same room as them, yeah. Since she killed that person, she hasn't killed to take a power since. According to her."

"You know all this because?"

"The Company had a file on her. She wrote most of it herself."

"The Company let her write her own file?"

Noah nodded. "There was no other way to get her history."

Claire looked at him questioningly.

"She didn't tell you how old she is?" Noah asked.

"She couldn't be more than, what, 15? She's really young. Its kinda weird."

Noah shook his head. "She's not 15."

"What, 14, then?"

"Claire, how old will people think you are 50 years from now?"

Claire froze. "She's 50?"

"No. We don't know how old she is, but she claims... She claims about two thousand years."

**So... like? Dislike? I'm probably going to continue either way. Or even if I get no response. **

**Oh yeah, but I might randomly be going camping. in the mountains. In a tent. Until the 23rd. I'm not sure tho. My dad said we might randomly be doing that like a week ago and I haven't spoken to him since so for all I know he could be showing up tomorrow with a tent. (My parents are divorced, and sometimes people don't tell me thing that I should really know. Like when I'm leaving the city. Or the country). **

**So, I might not post another chapter for a while. But I hope that somebody out there actually wants me to post another chapter soon. If you do, make some sort of movement. If I could see you, I'd say blink. But I can't see you, so press a button that will notify me. :) And I don't ever ask that.**

**My a/n's are almost as long as this chapter, aren't they?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still not Tim Kring. Or any other person that owns anything. All I own is some clothes.**

Claire looked at her father, blinking in shock.

"Two thousand years?" she repeated.

"Yes. According to her."

"According to her, she's two thousand years old."

"Yes."

Claire shook her head slowly. "How is that even possible?"

Noah didn't answer for a moment. "At some point she picked up rapid cellular regeneration."

Claire closed her eyes. "My power."

"Yes." Noah said softly.

Claire stood up quickly. "I know I'm technically immortal, but I've never actually thought about it. I'm going to be alive two thousand years from now?"

Noah shook his head sadly. "I don't know. Your power is very rare. You're only the second person we've- the Company- found. Then there was Calipsa and Sylar and Peter, but they took those powers from others."

"I need to talk to Calipsa."

..

Gretchen looked on with confused interest as Claire hung the dream catcher in their window.

"Two thousand years, Gretchen. Two thousand freaking years!" Claire said for the fifth time.

"Yes, Claire. I heard you."

Claire shook her head. "I'm sorry. But I seriously can't believe it. I could be alive in year 4000."

"If the earth is still around in year 4000." Gretchen said helpfully.

"Thanks, Gretch." Claire said darkly.

"Sorry."

A knock sounded on the door. Claire looked at Gretchen. "That can't be her. That was way too quick."

She opened the door to reveal Calipsa.

"Hello, Claire." she greeted Claire.

"That was fast."

Calipsa shrugged. "Teleportation can come in handy." she smiled, her kohl lined eyes crinkling. "I suppose you asked your father about me?"

"Yes. He said you were two thousand years old." Claire said quietly.

"I am."

Claire swallowed loudly. "And you have intuitive aptitude?"

"Like your friend Gabriel."

"Gabriel is not my friend." Claire said forcefully. "But someone I care about is his friend, and he wants me to call him Gabriel. So I do."

Calipsa nodded. "He is having difficulty."

Claire blinked. "What?"

"He doesn't understand how to stop himself from killing. I need to speak with him."

Claire shook her head. "I have no idea who you are. I have no idea what you want. I'm not taking you to see Gabriel."

Calipsa looked away, then darted her eyes to Gretchen.

Claire turned. "Gretch, could you leave us alone for a sec?" Claire asked.

Gretchen pursed her lips together in annoyance, but stood and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Calipsa sighed. "What could I possibly gain from this?"

"Powers."

Calipsa laughed. "Gabriel doesn't have a single power that I don't. Nothing rare or unusual. And if I really want to find him, I can. I only ask you to be polite. And manners aren't something I care much for."

Claire bit her lip, then nodded. Then she opened the door and stuck her head out. "Gretch, I'm gonna take Calipsa to see Gabriel. I'll be back in a bit."

Gretchen stood from where she had been sitting in the hall. "How long is a bit? Is it like 'I'm just going to the carnival', and then you end up jumping off a Ferris wheel with news camera's pointing at you?" she asked, deadpan.

"I hope not. But in my world, its always a possibility." Claire sighed.

Gretchen sighed too. "I'm coming." she said.

"Gretch-"

"No. I'm coming. Besides, Gabriel needs too apologize to me for stealing my bag."

Claire sighed again, this time with a smile and laugh, then turned to Calipsa. "You can teleport?" she asked. Calipsa nodded. "Well then. I'll give you the address, you take us there."

..

A knocking came from the front door. Peter stood up from the couch, turning to Gabriel. "Expecting anyone, Gabe?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Who would come and see me?"

Pater laughed, shaking his head and walking to the door. When he opens it, he see's Claire, her roommate, and some other girl.

"Hey Claire. Gretchen. And..." he trailed off, looking at the younger girl.

"Calipsa Rose. Nice to meet you."

"Peter Petrelli. Nice to meet you too." Peter greeted her, looking questioningly at Claire.

"Can we come in? Calipsa needs to talk to Gabriel."

Peter paused, furrowing his eyebrows. "Come on in," he said, opening the door wider. "Hey, Gabe," he calls. "The door is for you."

Gabriel stood. "Seriously?" he asked, a hint of surprise in his voice. When he saw Claire, he looked at her in confusion. "Hello, Claire. You're here to see me?"

Claire ground her teeth together. "This is Calipsa Rose. She asked me to introduce you to her."

Gabriel looked at the young girl. She was powerful, he could tell that instantly. "Hello, Calipsa. My name is Gabriel."

"Gabriel Gray. Yes, I know. I also know you can tell I'm very powerful. Probably more powerful than you." she inhaled. "And now being in the same room as you, I am more powerful than you."

Peter looked at Claire. "Uh, Claire? Who is this girl?"

..

Not long after, once Claire had explained who this girl was, or at least what she knew, they were all settled on the couches in Peter and Gabriel's home. Apparently, when you live in an empty city with one other person for three years, its unimaginable to not have them live with you.

"Calipsa, I think you should explain to us-" Peter started.

"Who I am? Where I came from? What I'm doing here?" she finished helpfully.

"Well, yeah."

Calipsa sighed. "My age is somewhere around two thousand years." she shook her head. "I'm not sure exactly how old I am, as there wasn't exactly wonderful time keeping at that point. I do know that I lived under the rule of Cleopatra VII well I still aged."

Gretchen stared. "Cleopatra. Like, bitten by an asp Cleopatra?"

"The last Egyptian pharaoh." Calipsa sighed. "Yes."

"Is that why you wear that eye makeup?" Claire asked.

"I wear my makeup in the style of my times. I have just started wearing it again. People sometimes tell me someone my age shouldn't be wearing so much makeup." she smirked. "I lived with my father and brother. My father was a very talented scribe that charged high for his services. We were well off.

"We had a servant. Sakhmet. One day I went down to where she was cleaning a fish for a meal. I was going to ask her..." she trailed off. "I don't know. Something. I can't remember. I went down, and she hadn't noticed me. When I said something, she startled. The knife she was using... she cut off her finger.

"I ran forward to help her. I grabbed at her hand to see it, but there was no cut. Her finger was on her hand. I looked down, and... there was her finger also, on the ground.

"She begged me not to tell anyone. But all I could think was, I need to know-"

"How that works." Gabriel finished softly.

"Exactly. I pushed her to the ground and grabbed the knife. I cut off her scalp. I saw it, in her brain. I saw what was there. And I could heal."

"She didn't die." Claire added.

Calipsa sighed. "No. She didn't. She put her scalp back on her head and ran. I didn't see her until after Egypt fell under Roman rule years after. But after I discovered that I could take powers... well, I went looking for powers.

"It was difficult. People wanted to hide their powers more than anything. Although some used their powers to raise their position in life, or make money off it. They were the ones I preyed on.

"Until, one day, after nearly one hundred years of killing, I found a boy that could gain a power just by being close to someone with a power.'' she shifted her gaze to Peter.

"My power? Or, my old power." he added the last part with annoyance.

"Yes. Since him, I have never killed someone for their power."

"But you have killed." Gabriel asked.

"Yes. Sometimes people need to die." Calipsa said calmly.

"Sometimes people need to die?" Claire repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Would you not kill someone if they held a gun to your mothers head, and the only way to stop them from killing her was to kill them?"

Claire shrugged. "People have held guns to my mother before. I got them to shoot me instead."

Calipsa smiled. "You are a smart girl."

Gretchen shook her head. "Okay. You haven't answered why you're here."

Calipsa looked away. "I haven't had a friend for over thirty years."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Calipsa sighed again. "When I first became able to control myself, to stop myself from killing, I tried to have friends. But I could only stay in a place for a year or so before people noticed I no longer aged. It became difficult to make friends that way. As time moved on, I decided that I should seek out other people with abilities. So I did. I made good friends. They aged, I didn't. They died... I didn't.

"So I sought out immortals like myself. It is very rare, did you know? I have come across five born with the power in my life. The one I got the power from, a girl in China, an aboriginal man about a thousand years ago, you, and a man that went by the name Adam Monroe."

Peter gaped. "Adam Monroe. He tried to have most of the worlds population killed with a virus."

"He went a bit crazy at the end." Calipsa shrugged. "It happens after a few hundred years. He wasn't exactly sane when he aged, either. I haven't had a friend since the Company locked him up."

"What about the other two?" Claire asked.

"The aboriginal man stuck a stick in the base of his skull and had people bury him. Every time the stick dissolves, he finds another and kills himself again. The girl in China spend two hundred years looking for someone who could take powers away. Once she found one, she had him take her power and she died."

"What about the man who took her power?" Peter asked.

"He was not like your father. He didn't absorb the powers he took. He just took them away."

"So what do you want, Calipsa?" Gretchen asked her. "Why are you here?"

"I want a friend."

**This is long. I hope its okay. I'm leaving for Medicine Hat tonight so I figured I should post another chapter. But I'm not going camping so I'm happy.**

**Also, I still don't know why I named it 'Never Shall We Know'. If you have any idea, please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still not Tim Kring. I'm fairly sure I'm not, anyway. If I am, its a shock to me.**

The next day, Peter is sitting in his ambulance, Hesam in the drivers seat.

"So, how was your day off?" Hesam asked.

"I saw my niece, and her roommate. And I met another friend of hers."

Hesam nodded "Your niece Claire Bennet?" He asked. The fact that Peter was uncle of the girl who exposed Specials was discovered not long after the carnival.

Peter nodded "I only have one niece, Hesam."

"Just checking." Hesam smiled. "you know I don't have any problem with Specials."

"I know." Peter smiled too. He frowned as a ringing noise came from his pocket. He fished out his cell phone, frowned even deeper at the caller ID, then flipped it open and pressed it to his ear.

"Gabe?" Hesam watched as his face paled. "What happened?" Peter asked. "Where?" Peter turned to Hesam. "We have to go." he said urgently.

..

When they got to the address Peter had given Hesam, Peter jumped out of the truck, more or less ripping the door off in his hurry. Hesam jumped out too, but less urgently, although the way Peter was acting he knew nothing could be good.

Hesam followed Peter down an alley, where he could see a tall man crouched over a woman lying on the ground, a gash in her forehead, unconscious.

When the man looked up, Hesam saw it was Gabriel, Peters roommate and more or less his brother.

"Gabe, what happened?" Peter asked gently as he crouched next to Gabriel, checking the gash on the woman's head.

"What do you think happened?" Gabriel answered, and the darkness in his voice surprised Hesam. When he had heard him speak before, he had been almost shy. "What has usually happened when you find people bleeding from their foreheads around me?"

Peter looked down. "Gabe, that's not you anymore."

"Really? Because I almost scalped her."

Hesam drew in a breath.

Gabriel turned at the noise. "Hello, Hesam." he said softly.

"What happened?" Peter asked again.

"She dropped her wallet. I picked it up, and followed her down here to give it back. I tapped her on the shoulder, and..." Gabriel sucked in a shaky breath. "Her hands caught fire. And... God, I just lost it. I needed to know _how _she did that..."

"You stopped yourself before you killed her. She's still alive, Gabe." Peter reassured him. "She's just bleeding a little. She might have a concussion. We should take her to the hospital." He looked to Hesam, who nodded.

"She saw my face, Peter. It was amazing no one stepped forward to press charges on me when my face was everywhere as the first open Special to be tried for my mom. Now they'll want to lock me up."

"Gabe-"

"Take her. Just... Take her." he said, standing.

"Or I could just fix her here." a voice called out from behind.

The three men turned to look behind them.

"Calipsa? What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"I told Claire Gabriel was going to slip. You don't think in the hundred years I killed I decided to stop multiple times? I always failed. So I'm here to clean up." She glided over to the woman, still lying on the ground. She gently pressed a finger on one end of the wound, and dragged it across the line that Gabriel had cut on her forehead.

Along where her finger touched, the skin healed.

"Woah..." Hesam muttered.

"There you go. Clean up the blood, and I've altered her memory so she tripped and hit her head. You were never here." Calipsa said swiftly. She turned to Hesam. "Should I alter his memory, too?" she asked.

"Hey, no ones altering my memory." Hesam protested, holding up his hands.

"He's fine, Calipsa. No need to do that." Peter assured her.

Calipsa nodded briskly. "Gabriel, come with me. You have question about controlling yourself. I have done so for a quite a while. Peter, if your partner causes trouble, I will have words with you." And with that, she placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder and disappeared into the air.

..

Hesam and Peter were sitting in their ambulance again.

"So who was that kid?" Hesam asked finally.

Peter sighed. "Remember I told you I saw my niece, and her roommate, and a friend of her's?" he asked. Hesam nodded. "Well, that was the friend."

"Isn't she kinda young to be hanging out with two collage girls?"

Peter let out a sharp laugh. "She only looks young, Hesam. Trust me on that."

Hesam turned away, and thanked whatever was out there that he wasn't Special. It seemed to him that life became very complicated when had powers.

"I have no idea what that means, but I don't think I want to know. I do want to know if that woman's going to be okay?"

"She will be." Peter assured him.

..

Gabriel sat dejected in a chair in his old watch fixing shop, which he had reopened after the carnival, staring at the far wall, not appearing to actually see it.

"Whats wrong with him?" Gretchen whispered to Calipsa.

"He almost killed someone today. The hunger took over." Calipsa whispered back.

"What?" Claire whispered, outraged. "What happened to them?"

"I healed her. Gabriel stopped himself very quickly. She was barely even cut. I believe she was only unconscious from hitting her head as she fell."

"But he still almost killed someone!" Claire protested, still whispering.

"You don't think I know that?" Gabriel called out, his voice reaching across the shop to the group of young woman huddled in the far corner.

"We know you know, Gabriel. Claire is simply attempting to attach to anything bad you do to keep the image in her mind that paint you as the villain" Calipsa told him.

"I am the villain" Gabriel said. "I wanted to kill her. I wanted to. I needed to." He shook his head. "I don't think I can stop killing. I don't know if I even want to try." And with that, he stood and swept out of the store, and by the time any of the girls were out of the shop, he was no where in sight.

**Well. That's... umm... I don't know what I did that for. Oh dear. Should I press the delete button? No... I'm gonna post it...**

**So now I don't know if I'm gonna make Gabriel back to Sylar or not. Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Strangely, I'm still not Tim Kring. **

Calipsa turned to Claire. "You must go find him."

Claire looked at her, shocked. "Me? Why?"

"To help him."

Claire snorted. "I'm technically an orphan because of him. He killed both my parents!"

Calipsa tilted her head. "From what I have heard, a building falling on her killed your mother."

Claire glared. "It fell after it caughtht fire because she couldn't control her power after he injected her with adrenaline!"

Calipsa shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. If you wont go after him for him, go after him for Peter, or for the people he will hurt if he starts killing again, or for the sake of all with ability's.. because, you know, if a serial killer appears, killing _because _of his power, well, I don't believe the general population would take very kindly to that."

Claire clenched her jaw, grimacing, then jumped when the bell on the door chimed. She turned, expecting to see Gabriel. So she was surprised to see a woman, about the age of her grandmother, Angela Petrelli, possibly a few years younger, standing nervously in the doorway.

Across her forehead, a silver scar ran.

..

Peter came home as soon as his shift ended, hoping Gabriel would be there. He was.

"Hey, Gabe. How you feeling?" Peter asked.

Gabriel shook his head. "I think your niece is fairly sure that I'm killing someone right now." he said, his voice thick with some unknown emotion.

"Why?" Peter asked, walking over to where the man who he thought of as his brother sat.

"I may have announced to the three of them that I didn't know if I could stop myself from killing, and if the effort was even worth it, then stormed out of my shop."

Peter smirked. "Did you go out and kill someone?" He asked.

"No. That's not me anymore, Peter. I'm not going to be that person again. Ever."

Peter placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's good to hear, man. I don't want to be chasing you around trying to kill you."

Gabriel laughed. "And I'd like to keep nails out of my hands."

Peter winced. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"I deserved it. I deserved a lot worse."

"As long as you keep out of peoples brains, you wont have to worry about me and nail guns." Peter assured him.

..

"Who are you?"

The woman glanced to the three young girls.

"Rebecca Cooper." The woman said. "Is Gabriel here?"

**oh dear. I just stole something from Tamara Pierce. So, you know, I'm not Tamara Pierce either.**

"Uh, no he's not. Why are you looking for him?" Claire asked, her gaze fixed on the scar.

"Who are you?" Rebecca countered. Then her eyes widened. "you're that girl. The one who-"

"Threw myself off a Ferris wheel on live television. Yeah. Claire Bennet."

Rebecca brought a hand to her throat. "Why are you in Gabriel's shop?"

"They're friends." Calipsa jumped in. "I'm Calipsa. Also a friend of Gabriel's."

"He is not my friend." Claire mumbled.

..

"You should go back and tell them that you aren't going to become Sylar again." Peter told Gabriel.

"I will. I just... I can't face her right now. Every time she looks at me, all I see is disgust."

Peter patted Gabriel's arm. "Come on, man. She doesn't hate you as much as she once did. And neither of you are getting any older." He smiled at his joke.

"That would be part of the problem."

..

"If he isn't your friend, why are you in his shop?" Rebecca asked.

"Its complicated. Why are you in his shop?" Claire asked.

"I need to speak with Gabriel."

..

"She's nineteen, Peter. Always will be."

"Nineteen is an adult." Peter informed him.

Gabriel shook his head. "I don't want to have this conversation."

"We're having this conversation."

..

"Is what you need to talk to him about related to that scar you have?" Claire asked.

Rebecca's eyes widened. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I need to know."

..

"Seriously, Peter. Its slightly disturbing having this conversation with you." Gabriel insisted, standing and walking to the kitchen.

"You don't think I find is awkward? I want you to be happy, Gabe. And I want her to be happy too."

..

"Well, it is connected. Why did you think it was?" Rebecca asked.

"Because. I've seen more than one person given a wound like that that were connected to him. Except they're cuts went all the way through."

Rebecca blinked rapidly. "He killed people Gabriel knew?"

..

"Why do you think I could make her happy?"

"Because."

"Because. That's not an answer." Gabriel told him.

"Because you're a good person." Peter answered.

"No. I'm really not. And the reason I want to be a good person is the reason I'm not a good person."

..

Gretchen looked at Claire. "He? Who is 'he'?"

"The man that did this to me." Rebecca answered.

..

"Man, I thought I couldn't ever go anywhere near Emma because with the last two girls I was with, one got shot by her ex-boyfriend well he was aiming for me, and one got stuck in an alternate future because of me. I thought I was a terrible person for even wanting to be with Emma. You made me realize that was complete bull shit."

"Its not the same, Peter!" Gabriel exclaimed. "You deserve Emma! You never killed her best friend in front of her, or almost killed her mother, or terrorized her for years, or scalped her in her own home, or killed her parents after making her kill you! You were never the boogieman! The serial killer! God, Peter! You're one of the few of us left that hasn't killed!"

"I killed Nathan in the future." Peter protested.

"That doesn't count. When you kill someone in the future, it doesn't count. Especially when someone else kills them before that future even comes around."

"Oh, just give it up, Gabe. Admit you love her."

Gabriel turned pain-filled eyes to Peter. "I do. I love Claire."

..

"Who is the man who did this to you?" Claire asked.

Rebecca tilted her head. "Sampson Grey."

Claire blinked. "Gabriel's dad?"

"Why did he do that to you?" Gretchen asked.

"I protested when he sold Gabriel."

Claire didn't say anything for a while. "Who are you to Gabriel?" she finally asked.

Rebecca looked Claire in the eye. "I'm his mother."

**Wait, you say. Didn't Sampson kill Gabriel's mother?**

**Haha. This is Fanfiction. If I wanted, I could make them all monkeys.**

**...Its a good thing I don't want to make them all monkeys...**

**Anyways, all will be explained... sometime.**

**Oh yes, and I have no idea how to write Sylaire, even though I obviously love the pairing (obvious if you look at my favourite stories list, anyway.) So just try to be patient if I suck.**

**Anyways, keep reading, if you want.**

**Oh yeah. And I will have the next chapter of Resistance (my Heroes NCIS crossover) up soon enough.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm gonna be a rebel and not put a disclaimer.**

Gabriel sat silently on his couch, staring at the far wall.

"We should go tell them you aren't going to start killing again." Peter said.

Gabriel sighed. "Yeah. I know." he stood.

Peter followed his motion. "You know, Claire will stop hating you someday."

Gabriel snorted. "I killed her parents."

"You killed Elle's dad."

"Elle was a sociopath with sadistic tendency. And I ended up _killing her_."

Peter sighed. "Its very difficult to argue with you, Gabe."

..

"All I'm saying is, we've all done some bad things. You're not the only serial killer around." Peter said, as he and Gabriel walked down the street to his shop.

"Really."

"Well, Tracey killed four of the Homeland Security agents. That was pretty serial killerish."

"Uh huh."

"And Niki, she ripped men apart with her bare hands."

Gabriel snorted. "That was her multiple personality."

"Nathan was responsible for more than a few deaths of Specials." Peter added.

"Right."

Peter was getting annoyed with his short responses.

"Mohinder cocooned people to his wall!"

Gabriel couldn't hold in his laugh. He got a few strange looks from people walking down the street as he and Peter walked down the street, laughing very loudly.

"He did, too." Gabriel said as his laughter died off.

"Yup. Nathan told me that there were people just sticking to his wall."

Gabriel grew serious. "But that was a side effect of the formula."

Peter looked at him. "Gabe, your hunger is a side effect of your power."

Gabriel nodded solumly as he approached his shop.

When he opened the door, he was met by a frantic looking Claire, who pushed him out the door, pulling it behind her.

"Gabriel," she said. "There's someone in there."

Gabriel gave her a strange, confused look. "Okay..."

"They want to see you."

Peter tilted his head.

"Gabriel... It's your mother."

**Okay, this is short. But I'm posting another one today, most likely, so be patient.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel blinked rapidly at Claire. "My mother is dead. Both my mothers are dead."

Claire shook her head. "No, apparently not. Apparently, your bio-mom isn't."

Gabriel paled. "I saw her die. I saw my father kill her."

"How deep was the cut?"

Gabriel as shaking. "Deep enough. It didn't cut- it didn't cut the bone. I don't think it did."

"Well, we have a woman in here with a scar across her forehead, about the right age, saying she's your mom." Claire informed him.

Peter placed a comforting hand on his friend shoulder. "Lets go in."

Claire opened the door, stepping through it. "Rebecca?" she called. "He's here."

Gabriel swallowed loudly as he followed Claire. His eyes grew large as a woman who shared a very strong resemblance to the woman he remembered from his childhood, and himself.

"Gabriel?" she whispered, than walked swiftly to him and pulled him into a hug. "Oh, it is you."

Gabriel pulled back. "Are you sure you're my mother?" he asked.

A confused look fell over her face. "Yes. You are my son."

Gabriel waited. No tingle. She wasn't lying.

..

"So." Gretchen said, watching the mother-son reunion.

"Yes." Calipsa agreed to the unsaid sentiment.

"He once shape shifted into me." Gretchen said.

Calipsa laughed sharply. "Really? Why?"

"To trick into talking to him."

Calipsa's smile grew. "Brilliant."

Gretchen smiled. "So, are you really as old as you say you are?"

Calipsa sighed. "Yes."

Gretchen shook her head. "How do you not get unbelievably bored?"

"In this world, you can't. Everyday, something new happens. A tragedy, or a new piece of technology. When hurricane Katrina devastated New Orleans, I went down there and used my powers to pull people from their homes. When the iPod was invented, I bought one and spent countless hours just trying to understand it. That's part of my original power. Understanding thing? And as things get more and more complex, it becomes more and more fun to work out how they work."

Gretchen stared in amazement. "Wow." she was silent for a moment. "You were in New Orleans after Katrina?"

Calipsa nodded. "I was going by the name Katrina before the hurricane, actually. I had to change it. I took Calipsa from the first person I saved from drowning in their own home."

Gretchen shivered. "Why are there no stories of you? A super powered kid saving people's lives?"

"I wiped them. They don't remember how they got out. It got attributed to shock, I'm sure." she paused. "I wasn't the only Special there. In places where the world has been turned on it head, who don't have to look very hard to find someone with an ability."

Gretchen thought about that for a second. "that might be a good pubility strategy." she said finally.

"What?"

"For people who think that people with ability's are evil, telling them that telekinetic and teleporters were in Katrina helping, it might make them soften."

Calipsa nodded, looking at Gretchen with respect in her ancient eyes.

..

"She's my mom." Gabriel choked.

"Yup." Claire agreed.

"How did you feel when you met your mom?"

Claire let out a sharp laugh. "You can add this to your list of all the thing we have in common. I thought my bio-mom was dead, like you. So, I was pretty... shocked when I called a Gordon, looking for information on Meredith Gordon, and got my mom."

"What about when you actually met her?"

Claire sighed. "A friend of mine drove me to Kermit,"

"The one that died?" Gabriel asked, even though he knew it was a stupid thing to ask.

"No. By that time, I really didn't like her at all anymore." Claire revelied. "I punched her the day she died." Gabriel was shocked she didn't say 'the day you killed her'. "Anyways, you my friend drove me out to Kermit. He dropped me off,"

"He?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, a male friend."

"Not your boyfriend?"

"No." Claire glared. "Do you want to hear about me meeting my mom or talk about my friends from Odessa?"

"Sorry." Gabriel apologized.

Claire inhaled. "_Anyways_, so he dropped me off, and drove away, 'taking away my escape route', and it was... weird. I wanted to know so badly if she could do what I could do, so I showed her, and she showed me how she could make fire... it was almost like belonging?"

"Yeah... I felt that way when I met my dad. Well, about half way through meeting him. At the beginning I wanted to kill him, then at the end he wanted to kill me..."

Claire snorted. "I can't imagine that would have been too fun."

"No, it wasn't."

..

Rebecca stood in the corner of her sons dusty shop, looking around. _Her son_.

She remembered the day she had last saw him. It had started out as any day did with- _that man_. She woke up, terrified. Jumped out of bed, ran to her son to check and see if he was still alive.

Sampson had never touched her. Never hit her. Never gave her a single bruise.

But he would come home with blood on his hands, and he would be able to do something new. Something terrifying.

That day, he had been upset in the morning because they didn't have any money left, and nothing to sell.

Then he became happy.

Looking back now, Rebecca knew it must have been because he realized what he could sell.

Sampson got on the phone, called his someone. Set up a meeting at a dinner.

They had drove there, and he had told her to wait in the car as he took Gabriel in.

Not long after, he came back out with a fistful of cash. And no Gabriel.

"Where is he? What did you do with him?" Rebecca had asked.

"I sold him." Sampson had responded simply.

She had yelled. And he had simply looked at her with a cold annoyance, raised his hand and slashed her head, pushing her out of the car.

The last thing she had seen before passing out was her son, looking down at her, whispering, "Mommy?"

She had awoken in a hospital, she didn't know how long exactly, and had asked for her son.

They had told her that her son hadn't come in with her.

She had spent the every day since trying to track down her son.

And now he sat in the same room as her, speaking with a short blonde girl well a another man leaned against a wall, speaking on the phone to someone (from the 'I love you's', she guessed it was his girlfriend) watching her son, concern, and two other girl stood across the room, deep in conversation.

And from what Gabriel had told her, Sampson was dead, or would be soon.

For the first time in a life time, she was happy.

**See? Two chapters in a day.**

**Sorry about the shortness of the last one. It was pathetic, I know, but I didn't want to drag it out, and I wanted to end it there, so...**

**And if you're wondering how Peter could talk to his girlfriend on the phone, when I kinda made it clear that he was dating Emma, who is deaf, there's this thing called 'IP Relay', where the deaf person types and the non-deaf person talks and an operator translates. So there.**

**Anyways, I really don't know if I got the IP Relay thing right, because everything I could find on the internet about it was very non-informative, so I'm sorry if I messed that up.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So, the extra room is the first one on the left." Gabriel explained as he handed an extra blanket to his mother.

She smiled at her son. "Thank you, Gabriel. Especially for letting me stay here."

"No problem. We have an extra room, and, you're my... well, your my mom." Gabriel said.

Rebecca smiled wider. "And you're my son." she said, almost in wonderment.

Gabriel smiled back at her as she walked to the extra room.

After she closed her door, Gabriel exhaled deeply and walked over to the couch, collapsing next to Peter.

"Stressful finding out a parent you thought was dead isn't."

"At least she didn't take away my powers." Gabriel said darkly. Peter laughed.

"Always better."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, watching TV and eating chips.

"So, hows your mom? I mean, whats she like?" Peter asked suddenly.

"She's... not like my dad. Or my mom. The other one, I mean."

"That's a good thing, right? Seeing as your father tried to kill you and your mother... well, tried to kill you."

Gabriel chuckled. "Yeah. As long as she doesn't try to kill me, she's a better parent that any other one I have."

"Your dad? Or, uncle I guess?"

Gabriel frowned. "He bought me from his brother to fix his marriage. Then he left. When I finally see him again, years and years later, he wants me to leave. Actually, you know what, he pointed a shotgun at me."

Peter shook his head. "So, your dad tried to scalp you, your adoptive mom tried to kill you with a pair of scissors, and your adoptive dad/uncle almost shot you with a shotgun. A experience I would avoid at all costs, by the way, Gabe." Peter's face crinkled with the memory.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Peter sighed again. "So, what did you and Claire talk about?"

Gabriel groaned. "Nothing. I was asking her what it was like meeting her birth mother."

"What did she say?"

Gabriel recounted his conversation.

"Interesting," Peter began.

"Its not interesting."

"Yes, it is. She almost seems to _want _more things to add to the list of things you two have in common."

"She was being sarcastic, Peter."

"Are you sure?"

Gabriel groaned.

..

"So, what were you and Calipsa talking about today?" Claire asked Gretchen as they were getting ready for bed.

"What were you and Gabriel talking about?"

Claire pushed her brows together. "Deflecting?" she asked.

"No. We talked about hurricane Katrina."

Claire blinked. "Okay. Why?"

"I don't know. It came up in conversation."

Claire sighed. "Right."

"So what were you and Gabriel talking about?" Gretchen asked.

"Adoption. We were actually talking about it for a reason, too."

Gretchen nodded, sitting down on her bed. "Uh huh. You know, you guys actually have _a lot _in common."

Claire made a noise of protest. "You two have things in common. Like, you both _stalked me_."

Gretchen burst out laughing.

"I have to admit, though, he isn't the same person as Sylar. Its like Sylar was his evil twin. Looked like him and everything, but Gabriel is nothing like Sylar." Claire said softly.

Gretchen smiled. "I didn't know him when he was Sylar,"

"Be grateful."

"But from the stories, yes, he seems different."

A ringing came from Claire bedside table, where her phone sat. She frowned at it, the answered.

"Hello?" she listened. "Hey, dad." listened. "Who?" listened. "Seriously?" listened, a smile spreading across her face. "Yeah, me and Gretch will be right over. See you soon." she hung up.

Gretchen watched her warily. "Where are we going, Claire?"

Claire smiled. "So, remember I told you the last good friend I had was back Texas?" Gretchen nodded. "My dad just ran into him."

..

Noah stood from where he was sitting across from Zach to answer the knock on his door. Claire pushed past her father with a 'hi', and walked over to where Zach sat. He stood when he saw her, a smile on his face.

"Hey Claire." he greeted her.

"Zach!" she hugged him. He laughed.

"So, how have no been?" Zach asked, then grimaced at the question. "Well, I mean besides the healing thing and outing people with ability's."

Claire laughed again. "I've been good." Gretchen cleared her throat. Claire turned to her. "Oh! Zach, this is my roommate and friend, Gretchen."

Gretchen shook his hand. "Hi."

"Hey."

The three teenagers turned to Noah, who was still standing behind them. He sighed. "I'll be... not in this room." he excused himself.

As they settled down on the couches, Claire asked, "So, Zach- how have you been?"

He smiled. "I'm pretty good. I'm getting my degree in cinematography, and, ah, I have a boyfriend..."

Claire smiled. "That's good."

"You're gay?" Gretchen asked.

"Yes." Zach said, looking her in the eye.

"Me too." Gretchen told him.

Claire rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," she started.

"What have you been up to, Claire? I haven't seen you since your house exploded."

Claire grimaced. "Yeah. A radioactive man looking for revenge broke into my house and held my family hostage with a police officer who killed me."

A dark cloud passed over Zach's face. "Speaking of killing you, Brody's dead."

Claire froze. "How?"

Zach shook his head. "He attacked a girl. She- well, she had a knife. Self denfense."

"Good for her. I'd like to thank her." Claire told him.

Zach looked down. "Three girls already did."

Claire stomach flipped. "Three?"

"Yeah. Just in Odessa."

Claire closed her eyes.

"Who is this we're talking about?" Gretchen asked.

"A boy that we went to high school with. I- I don't remember-"

"His memory was wiped." Claire added.

"Yeah. But Claire told me everything that happened that was erased. Brody- he..."

"Tried to rape me. Ended up killing me instead. I woke up on the autopsy table." Claire finished.

Gretchen's face contorted in anger. "Well its a good thing he's dead."

"I drove him into a brick wall after. At the hospital, my dad had the Haitian wipe everything. I guess he went back to his true nature." Claire said bitterly.

"We all have our true nature. And there's no escaping it." Zach pointed out.

And Claire couldn't help but think about Gabriel.

**Why did I bring Zach back? I have no plans for him. I don't know what to do with him now. **

**I really hate how I don't actually make the characters do things, the characters make me write.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own Heroes, or anything else I might mention.**

**Woah. This is going to be the eighth chapter. **

**And I STILL don't know why I named it Never Shall We Know.**

"Hello?" Peter said into the phone sleepily.

"Hey Peter." Claire's voice came through the line.

"Oh, hey Claire. Whats up?"

"An old friend showed up last night."

Peter rubbed his eyes. "Another one?"

Claire sighed. "When has a old friend of mine ever shown up in the middle of the night?" she asked, earning a laugh from Peter.

"Never. So, who showed up?"

"A friend from Odessa."

Peter flipped on the TV "And hows he?" he asked.

"Okay. He's going to school here." Claire answered. Peter froze.

"Claire? Have to seen the news today?"

Claire made a noise of annoyance. "No. I avoid it these days. Why?"

"Because. A giant sink hole opened up in the middle of New York city, and nearly a hundred people jumped into it."

Claire froze on her end of the line, nearly dropping the phone. "They jumped in it?"

"And you'll never guess what two people escaped the Specials jail yesterday." Peter said darkly, observing the two mug shots that had appeared on the screen.

"Oh, god. Who?"

"Eric Doyle, and our favourite carnival leader, Samuel Sullivan."

..

"They were spotted a block away from the sink hole five minutes before it opened up." Noah told Claire and Peter as they waited in Noah's kitchen for everyone else. Peter had left a note for Gabriel, Claire for Noah.

A knock sounded on the door, and Gabriel opened it, coming in. "Hello, Noah." He greeted his ex-partner as he entered, followed his mother.

Noah looked at her, confused. "Sylar, who is this?"

Gabriel smirked at his old name. "This is my mother."

Noah blinked. "The one you murdered?"

Gabriel frowned. "That wasn't murder, it was self defence. And I'm adopted, remember? One of the things me and your daughter have in common." he said.

Peter bit back a laugh and Claire rolled her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you." Rebecca greeted Noah. "I'm Rebecca." Noah eyed her scar, but shoo her hand.

Another knock sounded on the door, and it opened to reveal Calipsa and Gretchen. "Hey, Claire. Guess who I found in the hall?" Gretchen said, smiling.

Claire looked at Gabriel. "I thought she should come." He shrugged.

Noah stood. "Calipsa Rose," he greeted her. "You haven't changed a bit."

She smiled. "Ah, you have. Hiding persons of interest from the Company? Disobeying direst orders? Not to mention killing Thompson."

Eyes travelled towards Rebecca. She noticed. "I've spent my entire life searching through every person Sampson knew, every place we had ever went. I've seen more than one killer in my life. Not much bothers me."

Another knock sounded on the door. Gretchen opened it to reveal Zach.

Claire smiled, confused. "Hey, Zach. What are you doing here?"

He looked around at the room full of people. "Uh, Gretchen called me and told me there was some sort of emergency meeting going on here?"

Claire looked to Gretchen. "Well, I thought he should know."

Claire shook her head. "Its just about that sink hole in New York."

"The one people kept jumping into and dying?" Zach asked.

"It might be connected to two Specials that escaped the jail for those with ability's yesterday.

Zach nodded, and came in and sat down. "Okay. So what do we know?"

Noah looked to Claire. She nodded.

"Well, the two fugitives, Eric Doyle, power, puppetting, and Samuel Sullivan, power, terrakinesis, were spotted a block away from the location of the skin hole five minutes before it occurred." Noah began.

"How did they escape?" Peter asked.

"I'm guessing the guards didn't listen when we told them that Doyle can control them with his mind." Gabriel guessed.

"Exactly." Noah confirmed. "And then he found his way to Samuel's cell, leaving a trail of bodies in his wake."

"This Samuel guy, he's the one that they arrested the night you jumped, Claire?" Zach confirmed.

"He lead the carnival." Claire told him.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Peter asked. "Gabe's taken Doyle down three times, Claire has once, you have too. Samuel the tricky one. Send in someone not powerful enough, he drops a boulder on their head. Send someone too powerful, he burys an entire town."

"You beat Samuel, Peter. As far as we know, you're the only one that has."

"Great."

..

Zach sat next to Claire. "So, who are all these people?"

Claire sighed. "Okay. You know my dad, you met Gretch. They guy that's talking to my dad is my uncle Peter. He' the guy that saved me at Homecoming."

Zach's eyes grew large. "He was your uncle?"

"I didn't know it at the time. Neither did he. The tall guy with dark hair standing next to Peter is Gabriel. He's... well, that's the guy Peter saved me from at Homecoming."

"That's the guy that killed Jackie?" Zach whispered.

"He's... had some problems. Apparently he's getting over them." Zach stared at her like she was insane. "Anyways, the older woman is Gabriel's mother that just found him yesterday. And the young girl talking to Gretchen is Calipsa Rose. She's two thousand years old."

Zach choked of his drink. "Two thousand years?"

"Yeah." she Claire smiled at the look on his face.

Gabriel walked over to join them. "Hello, Claire. I don't think me and your friend have been introduced?"

Claire shook her head. "Zach went to high school with me in Odessa. He's the reason I was at Homecoming at all." Gabriel looked down. "He's also why I punched Jackie in the face."

Zach laughed. "I guess that means I was the reason you were grounded that night."

"I grounded her because I thought she would die if she went." Noah told them, coming up.

"What?" Claire asked.

"Issac Mendez painted the future. He painted Sylar killing you at Homecoming. So I grounded you."

No one spoke.

"I guess I shouldn't have snuck you out." Zach said quietly.

Gabriel laughed. "Yeah, because everyone's first thought was 'He's probably grounding her to keep her from being attacked from a psychotic serial killer'."

Claire snorted. "I didn't die."

"You wouldn't have." Gabriel added.

Noah answered his phone as it began ringing. "Hello?" he answered as he walked away.

"What do you think Doyle and Samuel want?" Claire asked.

Gabriel shook his head. "Doyle is delusional. Samuel is simply insane."

"So, what do they want?" Claire asked again.

"Its hard to understand delusional and insane people."

"You were delusional and insane at one point." Claire said.

"When was I delusional?" Gabriel asked, frowning.

"At some point I'm sure."

He frowned deeper. "I was never delusional. I was a insane, homicidal, sadistic psychopath, but I wasn't delusional. And if I have to guess, Samuel probably hasn't changed his plan, and Doyle seemed pretty loyal to him, so he's probably helping."

"Great. Samuel wanted to take over the world with fear."

"There's no way he'll succeed. And he'll just set us back in getting people to not be terrified of us."

Noah came back, hanging up the phone. "That was Angela." he announced. Everyone turned. "She wants to hold a press conference. The news has already started speculating that all Specials could be involved in this." A noise of disbelief raised.

"When is she holding it?" Claire asked.

Noah shook his head. "She isn't. She wants you to, Claire."

**So, Zach's still here. I have to wonder, he is planning to leave? Or is he going to stay? What do you think? Should he go, stay? Should we meet his boyfriend? Should his boyfriend have a power?**

**Should I stop asking questions?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own Heroes, or anything else I might mention.**

Claire took a deep, shaky breath. "Okay. What happens if some one shoots me?" she asked.

"You'll heal, and Peter will run out to 'help' you, yelling about how non-specials are just as dangerous as Specials." Noah reminded her, patting her on the back.

"What if they ask me about the company?"

"Gabriel will come out and kill you, yelling about how the Company locked up people like him." Calipsa said, laughing. She was sitting on the floor next to Gretchen, who was falling asleep and leaning her head against the small ancient.

Noah frowned, as did Gabriel. "Uh, no. I'm not going to do that." Gabriel said.

"Good." Noah said.

Calipsa laughed, waking Gretchen.

"Alright, dead. You should go out there now," Angela told Claire. She took a deep breath, and stepped out in front of the crowd of reporters.

"Hello. My name is Claire Bennet. I'm here to answer questions about the recent sinkhole in New York City." Automatically, every reporter began yelling. Claire had to force herself not to run away. She pointed to one reporter. "You."

"Are the recent escapees of the prison built for people for ability's connected to the sinkhole?"

Claire nodded. "We believe so. When Samuel Sullivan was arrested, he was trying to take over the world using fear. He was defeated-"

"By Peter Petrelli, your uncle. And the other fugitive, Eric Doyle, was defeated by Gabriel Grey, the man who was cleared of murdering his mother." The reporter interrupted.

"It was self denfense. There are two witnesses to that. One of them a CEO of a large, respected Japanese company."

"Why did he wait to step forward?" Another reporter asked.

Claire exhaled. "You have to keep in mind that before the new laws and knowledge of Specials, those with ability's were afraid to report things and come forwards, not knowing how to explain certain things. But we're not talking about Gabriel Grey. We're talking about the sinkhole." she said.

..

"Oh, great. They've got her off subject." Calipsa said.

Noah looked like he was about to run out to Claire.

Peter was mad that they had brought up Gabriel.

Gabriel found it funny they had brought him up.

He also looked like he was about to run out and help Claire.

Rebecca was watching her son silently, the look on his face. How he looked like all he wanted to do was save this girl Claire.

Gretchen was still half asleep, since Claire had dragged her out to meet Zach last night and she hadn't gotten to sleep until nearly five am. Then Claire leaving franticly to go to Peter's had woken her up at seven am. She really needed more than two hours of sleep. But Calipsa's shoulder was comfortable.

Calipsa was finding the situation amusing. She was enjoying watching everyone, and Gretchen smelled good.

Zach had forgotten how hectic life could get when you were friends with Claire. But now, instead of helping her find her birth mother without her adoptive parents finding out, now he was waiting for her to finish a press conference.

Angela wasn't concerned. She had seen that it would all work out.

..

"At this point, we believe that Samuel Sullivan, a terrakitenetic, cause the sink hole. We also believe Eric Doyle, who can control people's movements, caused those people to... jump into the hole."

"Do you have any direct connection to these men?" a reporter asked.

Claire furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Did you have any idea they were going to do this? Did you help them in any way?" another asked.

Claire stared in shock. "Eric Doyle took me, my birth _and _adoptive mother hostage, forced us to play a twisted version of Russian rolute, and made my mother shot me. Samuel Sullivan buried me and my father in a trailer underground so I could watch him die. If you think I would _ever _help them do this..." she shook her head. "I understand that its difficult to comprehend Specials. I know we can be scary. We're scared of ourselves sometimes. I know I was terrified of myself when I found out I could cut off a toe and it would grow back.

"And yes, some Specials are violent. But last time I checked, there are plenty of people with out ability's that are just as deadly. Robert Pickton, Ted Bundy... God, so many more. But fear has killed more people than all Specials combined." She looked down. "Daphne Millbrook." she said, then walked away well reporters yelled and camera's flashed.

..

In LA, Matt Parkman was sitting next to his wife, who was playing with their son, watching Claire Bennet's press conference.

"She's pretty good." Janice said.

"For a teenager, yeah, I guess she is." Matt chuckled.

"Fear has killed more than all Specials combined..." Janice repeated.

"Daphne Millbrook." Claire's voice came through the TV.

Matt dropped the drink he was holding.

"Matt?" Janice asked.

Matt stared at the TV.

"Who is Daphne Millbrook? Is the question being asked all over America." A reporter was telling them.

Matt took a deep, shaky breath. "Claire..." he said, then stood, walking over to the phone. It rang as he was reaching to pick it up.

"Hello?... Claire, you had no right to bring her into this... I don't care if it 'just came out'... They killed her, Claire. She was murdered. I got a bomb strapped to my chest trying to save her... Right. You got a free pass then a trip to Mexico." he looked at the phone. "She hung up on me." he mumbled.

"Matt?" Janice asked.

Matt turned to her.

"Matt. Who's Daphne Millbrook?"

Matt sighed sadly. "It's a long story."

..

"So... you were in Africa, and you met a man who showed you the future, where you were married and had a daughter with this woman Daphne, so you set off to find her, and you did, and you believed you were soul mates, and then you were arrested by Homeland Security, and she went to find you, and she got shot, and you used your power to make the people who shot her... shoot each other, then you made it your mission to avenge her, then you found out she was alive, so it became your mission to save her, and you did eventually, but she died anyways, and then Hiro and Ando found you with Matty and then you came here and told me you wanted to get back together?" she finished the last part with disbelief.

"More or less."

"So, you fell in love with some other woman, and less than a week after she died you came back here?" Janice repeated.

"Yeah." Matt said.

"My god, Matt. You left me well you were in the hospital with bullets in you, our child in me. I some how forgave you for that, and for the long time that I didn't hear from you once well I was raising our child myself. Do you think it was easy being a single mother, and building a career for myself?"

"Hey, my life wasn't easy either. I was raising an orphan who had nightmares every night, and was put into a coma by my father!"

Janice looked at him. "You were raising some other kid?"

Matt shook his head. "An orphan. Who's life I saved twice, who had been in the same room as her parents well they were massacred!"

Janice looked away. "And your father. You saw him again? You didn't tell me that."

"Yeah. I saw him."

"How is he?"

Matt sighed. "He's dead."

Janice shook her head. "Matt, I think you should leave."

He didn't say anything for a while. "What?"

"Leave, Matt. Get out. I don't know why I thought we could go back to being married, but we can't. Too much has happened to you well you were gone. You haven't told me any of this until today. I can't... do this anymore. I can't have you in my house. I can't have you as my husband."

..

"That could have gone worse." Angela said.

"It could have gone better. Why did I have to bring Daphne into this?" Claire groaned.

"It's good. They'll forget all about Doyle and Samuel well they try to track down Daphne Millbrook."

Peter shook his head. "Matt's going to come here and kill you."

"He's already killed me once." Claire shrugged.

"I was trapped inside his mind. He loved her more than anything." Gabriel said quietly.

"You were trapped in his mind?" Zach asked, confusion crossing his face.

"Gabriel was trapped in Matt's mind, my brother Nathan was trapped in Gabriel's body." Peter explained.

Zach shook his head.

"That is one of the stranger things I've run across in my time. Whose idea was that?" Calipsa asked.

"It was mine. It would have worked, if not for Renee." Angela said tightly.

"Right..." Gabriel said quietly.

"What are we going to do about Samuel?" Noah asked.

"I'll go after Samuel, Gabe can go after Doyle." Peter suggested.

"I could go after both of them." Calipsa suggested.

"No. You're too powerful. Samuel ability grows stronger off others power." Angela explained.

"Which is why I can't go after him." Gabriel told her.

"Samuel isn't going to let Doyle out of his sight." Claire said. "There's no way."

"Then Gabriel can't go after Doyle." Angela pointed out.

They sat in silence for a while, trying to figure that out. If they went near Samuel with Doyle still around, Doyle would take over their bodies. If they tried to send in someone powerful enough to defeat Doyle, Samuel would become too powerful.

They were pretty much screwed.

**By the way, I don't know if Samuel's power actually works by the amount of power a person has, or the amount of people with power. Just pretend if I'm wrong.**

**In other news, I finished my crossover 'Resistance'. And about three minutes later, I posted another crossover as a sequel to my first crossover. So, I'm still writing two stories at the same time. **

**Why did I have to bring Matt Parkman in, too? Characters are just migrating into this, aren't they? **

**Crap. Now I have to find a use for Matt as well as Zach. Sigh. AND I'm probably going to bring in Zach's boyfriend. So I have to find a part for him, too.**

**With Matt and Janice, though, I've always felt it was really really weird that they got back together at all. Apparently Janice agrees with me.**

**My AN's are back to being as long as my story again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own Heroes, or anything else I might mention.**

"Okay, what if we-"

"No. We've been over that, it wont work."

Claire sighed loudly. "We don't even know where the hell they are."

"New York." Noah told her.

"Yes, because New York is such a small town." Claire muttered.

"If you know of anyone who can find people, I can teleport to their location and take their power." Calipsa suggested.

Gabriel looked at her. "You don't have it already?" he asked.

"I don't have every power, Gabriel." she told him.

Gabriel, Calipsa, Noah, Peter, and Gretchen were sitting in the living room of Peter's and Gabriel's home. Rebecca had insisted on cooking them dinner, which they weren't exactly protesting to, and Zach and Angela had gone home.

It had been two days since the press conference, and they still had no idea how to get Doyle and Samuel back in jail.

The US marshals had been taken off, although one had pitched a very good idea about the use of sniper rifles. However, the group of people that the government had assigned the job of deciding things when it came to those with ability's, most of whom had worked for the Company (Noah was one of them, which hadn't actually surprised anyone what with him being one of the best at the Company, and the fact that he worked for the government when they were dealing with Specials), had decided that it was too dangerous for people with no ability's and no training in dealing with Special's hunt those two down.

Claire was now hitting her head against the wall. Gabriel was watching her, so he noticed when her head started leaving blood.

"Claire!" he exclaimed, standing up and putting a hand between her head and the wall. "You made your head bleed!"

Claire stopped, raising a hand to her hair. It came away red. She cursed. "I didn't feel it." she snorted. "Of coarse I didn't feel it, I didn't feel pain." she pulled away from the wall, standing and making her way to the bathroom.

Calipsa roamed over to Gabriel, who was staring after her, her blood still on his hand, reminding him of another time. "She's complaining that she cannot feel pain?" Calipsa asked. "How did she manage to stop?"

Gabriel sighed sadly. "I took off the top of her skull and poked around her brain."

"Ah." Calipsa said. A moment passed. "Would you mind doing that to me?"

Gabriel stared at her.

"Pain is not exactly pleasant, as I am sure you are aware."

"Being scalped 'isn't exactly pleasant' either."

"An hours worth of pain for no pain for possibly an eternity's worth?"

Gabriel sighed. "Fine."

..

"Hey. You okay?" Gretchen asked, leaning against the door frame of the washroom, watching Claire wash blood out of her hair.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just-" she sighed violently. "I was starting to be able to separate Gabriel from Sylar, but... sometimes I just look at him, and I see the man that terrorized me since my homecoming."

Gretchen nodded slowly. "It's weird he chose your homecoming to kill you." she said suddenly.

Claire rolled her eyes, now washing the last of the blood off her hands. "Sure. Maybe I should dye my hair dark so its not as easy to tell if it has blood in it?" she said.

"Sure. Dye it brown. Or red. Whatever. Look, Claire, I wasn't around when he was Sylar- I mean, I was around, I existed, but I had nothing to do with your world where the world needs to be saved every five minutes and people go to the future and serials killers stalk high school girls- but I'm pretty sure that he isn't the same person that he was. Otherwise... well, I don't think Peter would have anything to do with him."

Claire smiled softly. "I know that. Peter would never come within a hundred yards of Sylar without somehow trying to kill him." she sighed. "Its like Sylar is Gabriel's evil twin. Except that they share the same mind."

Peter came down the hall. "Claire, I think you should come to the living room."

"What? Why?"

"Matt's here. He wants to talk to you."

..

"She kicked me out." Matt said.

Claire stared. "Who?"

"My wife. She says that she can't stay married to me when so much has happened to me that I never told her." Matt shook his head. "And if she tries for full custody? You know Special's are a lot less likely to get custody of their kids."

"The fact that you tried to commit suicide by cop not that long ago and that you were in Washington with a bomb strapped to your chest might not help either." Peter added.

"Even though Nathan made it that officially I was helping with a anti-terrorism plan, it still doesn't seem very sane. Or safe."

"Do you think she'll try for full custody?" Claire asked quietly.

Matt didn't speak for a while. "I don't think she would to hurt me. She always wanted me in Matty's life, but I wasn't there. But considering that it seems like I'm constantly being shot, or sent to Africa, or- well, she might try for full custody just to keep Matty safe. I kinda agree with her on that."

"I'm sorry, Matt. This is my fault." Claire apologized.

Matt exhaled loudly. "No, its not. I had told her almost nothing that happened when I was gone. I wanted to just start over, go back to how it was before I got that call from Ted." he shook his head. "Speaking of people that have been murdered, where's Sylar?"

Peter looked around. "Uh... No idea."

"Where's Calipsa, for that matter?" Claire asked.

"We've lost the serial killers." Noah remarked..

"Ex-serial killers. I hate that term." Calipsa told them as she walked through the front door, Gabriel in tow. He had blood on his shirt.

He looked up to the gasping people. "I didn't kill anyone." he said.

"Whose blood is that?" Claire asked.

Calipsa smiled, taping her forehead, which had a smear of blood on it.

"You let him cut off the of your head?" Matt asked. "Who are you, by the way?"

"This is Calipsa. Two thousand year old with intuitive aptitude, and she picked up rapid cellular regeneration too." Noah told him.

"He made me stop being able to feel pain." Calipsa said. "And don't worry, he didn't get any of my powers." she looked sharply at Matt as she sat down in a chair. "huh. Telepath. And a proper one at that, not just hearing thoughts."

"How did you know that?" Matt asked.

"I pick things up. You know, I've only met a handful of people with proper telepathy in my life. People tend to just have mind reading, or just be able to control people. I haven't met one since Maury." she said the last part to Noah.

"This is Maury's son." Noah told her.

She smiled. "Little Matt?" she asked. "I remember you!" she laughed.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked warily.

"Your father was so happy when you were born. Not many at the Company liked him very much. He was- ah... not exactly pleasant. Also, he tended to mess with peoples minds?" she shook her head. "I liked him. He was different from most there. I met you when you were just a baby." she smiled happily.

"She stayed with the Company for what... ten years?" Noah commented.

"Fifteen, on and off." she shook her head. "By the way, Maury didn't want to leave you. He was a malicious, acute sociopath, but he liked you quite a lot. He asked me to watch out for you after he left."

Matt looked confused. Calipsa sighed. "I went by the name Valerie at the time? I went to the same school as you. School is rather pointless, you know. Tedious and boring."

Matt blinked. "Uh..."

"Those two boys, they always picked on you? And by picked on, I mean punched in the face?" she made a disgusted sound. "Cowards. All I had to do was set ones hair on fire and they never bothered anyone again."

Matt's face said he remembered. "That was you? His hair was singed for weeks." he seemed to be having trouble keeping a straight face. "Valerie... I don't remember you."

"I used to throw things at the back of your head."

"I... don't remember that." he said laughing.

Gabriel walked into the room, a clean shirt on. "You should turn on the news." he said.

Peter grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV. They all stared at the screen.

The news reporter was speaking, a sinkhole behind him.

"New sinkholes have been falling everywhere. More and more people are being injured or even killed. The death toll had risen to fifteen already, the number of hurt almost ten times that. Samuel Sullivan and Eric Doyle have been seen at almost every sinkhole." The reported looked down as the ground under him began to move. He looked up at the camera, then to a man standing calmly not very far away, leaning against a wall.

"You will bow down to us." he said in his lilt. "We will show you people, we are more powerful that your government. We are tired of being second class citizens. I hope this does something to help that." he raised his arms, and the reporter and whoever was holding the camera were swallowed by the earth.

**So... I managed to keep more characters from migrating into here. But I should warn you, I have Zach's boyfriend, Molly, Mohinder, Hiro, Ando, and Kimiko all knocking (banging) on the door I had to put up to keep them out. You've been warned.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own Heroes, or anything else I might mention.**

**This just shows a bit of how a few thousand years can give you a different perspective than others.**

**If its in _italics_, its translated.**

They stared at the TV screen in shock.

"Well..." Gretchen started, then faded off.

"that's..." Peter trailed of.

An almost hysterical laugh startled them. Everyone turn to see Calipsa still sitting in the chair, now laughing. "He's insane," she got out though her laughter. "One of the most insane people I've come across. Killing a live reporter, who's reporting on you?" tears were spilling from the corners of her eyes she was laughing so hard. She said something in a different language.

"You find that funny?" Peter asked, shocked.

"She finds a lot of things funny." Noah added, now back to watching the TV intently. "She found World War I just hilarious."

"It was. The only funnier war was the cold war. A war started on half-truths and rumours, everyone running around with proxy wars and their spies, trying to get to the moon first, trying to have more nuclear weapons." she made a noise which was something like 'psh'.

"Can we focus on the the two insane people trying to take over the world?" Noah asked.

"Sure." Calipsa said cheerfully. "Matt, whats your range?"

"On...?" He asked.

"Your power. How close do you have to be to control someone?"

Matt paused. "I'm not sure exactly."

"I have your power, but apparently I'm not aloud to go anywhere near Samuel. So I think Matt should make them separate. Either Gabriel or I can deal with Doyle, and Peter can go in to Samuel." Calipsa suggested.

"I'm not fighting him in the middle of New York." Peter said.

"You did before." Gabriel pointed out.

"That was in Central park, and his carnival. No building or electrical systems." Peter protested.

Noah nodded. "Looks like we need someone to take Samuel out of New York."

"I assume you mean a teleporter. One that isn't me." Calipsa commented.

Claire turned to her "Calipsa, you mind taking me to Japan?"

..

Hiro turned to friend and soon to be brother. "_The wedding is in a few weeks. Nervous?_" he asked.

Ando smiled. "_I have loved Kimiko for years. I cannot wait to marry her._"

Hiro nodded happily. "_Good._"

Suddenly, two people appeared in the office where they stood.

Hiro turned. "Cheerleader!" he said. "And other girl I do not know."

"Hey, Hiro." Claire smiled. "This is Calipsa." Calipsa bowed. Hiro did back.

"Hiro Nakamura. I knew your father. He was a great man. It saddened me to hear of his passing." her face split into a grin. "Also, good job on driving Adam Monroe insane. Although I guess he was Takezo Kensei when you drove him mad."

Hiro looked at Ando, confused.

"How did you know Hiro's father, and Adam Monroe?" Ando asked.

"Its a long story. Look, Hiro, I don't know if you've heard about whats happening in New York?" Claire asked.

"Evil butterfly man escape and hurt many people." Hiro said solumly.

Calipsa looked confused. "Evil butterfly man." she repeated.

"He tends to give people... nicknames." Claire explained.

"Like Cheerleader?" Calipsa smirked.

Claire sighed. "Hiro, we need your help. You need to come back to America."

Hiro nodded. "It is my destiny."

Calipsa was looking more confused.

"_I must go if you are going, Hiro_," Ando insisted.

"_No. You're getting married soon. You need to stay here._" Hiro insisted.

"_I'm not letting you leave to fight Samuel Sullivan without me, Hiro._"

"_Your friend in right,_" Calipsa added in. The three others looked at her in shock. "_Yes, I speak Japanese. I speak a lot of languages. But your friend is right. You've been through a lot lately. I think you had a brain scramble? And you were electrocuted. And you had a brain tumour._"

"_How do you know all that?_" Hiro asked.

"I have my ways." She said.

Claire was relieved the conversation was back in English.

Hiro nodded. "Fine. Ando can come. But he must tell his future wife first."

"Okay. We have to make a quick stop in India and we'll see you at Peter's." Claire told him.

"India?"

"I need to take a power of a girl there." Calipsa said. "I'll explain later."

Hiro bowed. "See you in America, Cheerleader and Confusing girl."

Calipsa smiled crookedly as she grabbed Claire should and disappeared.

..

Molly was tapping her nails loudly on the table.

Mohinder looked up from his papers. "Something bothering you, Molly?"

Molly sighed. "Nope." her fingers tapped faster.

"Are you sure?"

Molly sighed, and her tapping hand flattened down so her palm was pressed to the table. "More scientists called today. They wanted to talk to you, see what you know about Special's, what your father knew."

"Yes. Mira told me."

"Why don't you talk to them, Mohinder? You know so much, and you have so many files and tapes and research just lying around. Why don't you want to help?"

"Last time the world was given information about people like us, building 26 opened. You weren't there, thank god,"

"I was part of Rebel." Molly blurted.

Mohinder stared. "What?"

"I asked Grandma Suresh not to tell you. But I was part of Rebel for a little while. They came and I helped them find people."

Mohinder stared. "You could have gotten yourself killed, Molly."

Molly opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by two people appearing in the room.

Mohinder stood. "Claire?" he asked.

"Dr. Suresh." Claire greeted him. "This is Calipsa, she's just needs to borrow Molly's power."

"What for?" Mohinder asked, stepping in front of Molly.

"I already have it. And standing in front of her wouldn't stop me anyways." Calipsa remarked.

Claire sighed. "she needs it so we can find Samuel Sullivan and Eric Doyle, so Matt Parkman can make them separate, so Gabriel can capture Doyle, so Hiro can teleport Samuel away from people, so Peter can defeat him."

"Matt?" Molly asked, excited. "Is he here?"

Claire shook her head. "No, sorry. He's back in America."

"Can you take me back to see him?" she asked.

"Gabriel? Don't you mean Sylar?" Mohinder asked.

"It was his power that made him kill." Calipsa said. "Just like how _your _power made you-" she cut herself off at his look. "Don't be so sensitive. You're supposed to be a scientist. People's powers can cause problems. Some get the hunger, some get multiple personality's, some get aggression." she smiled pointedly at him. Mohinder glared.

Molly looked at Mohinder. "Can I go with them and see Matt?"

"Its fine with me if she comes. Matt's not in a very good place right now." Claire told him.

"Yes, I saw the news conference. I don't know why you said her name." he sighed. "Molly can go with you. But I don't want her getting hurt."

Calipsa nodded. "I've taken care of more than a few children in my time. I can make sure she isn't dead when we give her back."

Mohinder gave her a weird look.

Claire sighed. "Okay. Back we go. It was nice seeing you again, Dr. Suresh."

"Say hello to your father for me."

..

"Mohinder says hi." Claire told her dad when her, Calipsa, and Molly reappeared in Peter and Gabriel's home.

Noah looked up. "You brought Molly with you?" he asked, seeing the girl.

"Molly?" Matt said excitedly when he saw her.

"Matt!" Molly hugged her old foster father.

Claire walked to her father. "Hiro and Ando get here?"

"Yes. They're in the kitchen with 'Peter Petrelli' and 'The Brain Man'." Noah said. "Peter's trying to convince them Sylar's not going to kill anyone."

Claire sighed and walked to the kitchen.

"If Peter Petrelli trusts the Brain Man, I trust him. Besides, he saved Charlie." Hiro was saying to Ando.

Ando was still watching Gabriel carefully.

Hiro smiled brightly when he saw Claire. "Cheerleader Claire!" he bowed. "Where is your friend who speaks Japanese?"

Peter gave her a questioning look.

"Apparently Calipsa speaks Japanese." Claire explained.

"I speak many languages." Calipsa commented, gliding into the kitchen, her bare feet sticking out from the legs of her blue jeans, each braid in her black hair swishing with each step.

"You said you would explain how you knew Hiro's father and Adam Monroe." Ando reminded her.

"I worked for the company for a while. Your father did too. I met Adam years and years before he was locked up. He talked about you. _A lot_. Called you Carp." a humorous smile graced her lips. "He couldn't wait for you to be born, so he could destroy you. Four hundred years. If anyone could hold a grudge, if would be him."

"Years and years?" Hiro repeated.

Calipsa grabbed a knife off the counter, and ran it across her face. Hiro and Ando watched as it healed.

"Oh. You heal."

"Yes. I am two thousand years old."

They stared at her.

"Oh, like its stranger to be two thousand years than four hundred." Calipsa said.

Rebecca walked into the kitchen, glancing at the bloody knife and grabbing oven mitts off the counter as the oven alarm went off.

"Dinners ready," she called. "Clean the knife, please. And your face." she said briskly, making Calipsa smirk and Gabriel smile.

**So... I might be doing some flash back chapters. I dunno, haven't made up my mind.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't own Heroes. Unless, of course, I magically become Tim Kring**

_**Italics **_**are translated.**

Nearly two thousand years ago

Alexandria, Ancient Egypt

"_Cleopatra is dead._"

Calipsa paused as she over heard the words of a woman in the market. Except at this point in time, she was still going by her first name. Sacmis.

"_Excuse me, ma'am. Did you say Cleopatra is dead? Cleopatra VII, the Pharaoh?_" Sacmis asked the woman.

"_Yes. As well as Mark Antony. I have heard they killed them selves. A tragic love story that ends in a double suicide._"

Sacmis pressed a hand to her chest. "_Who will rule_?"

The woman shrugged. "_I don't know. Let us hope they are Egyptian._" Sacmis gave her a questioning look. "_The Romans might take over_." she whispered.

Sacmis raised her brows, her dark lined eyes wide. "_Thank you_." she thanked the woman distractedly.

Maybe it was time to leave Egypt. She had been in the capitol for a moon circle. She had heard a few whispers of bodies with no top to their skull, but in this city a few dead bodies were more ignored than anything else.

She sighed deeply, looking around the market place. It somehow was different. Everything was different than before. The hunger ruled everything. Sacmis no longer was in control, she was barely even a whisper in her ear.

Her eyes no longer took in people. They now picked apart every movement, waiting for something unusual, unexplainable to happen. Something small, miniscule. Her ears listened to every word, waiting for a hint of another power.

Not people. But food to satisfy her hunger.

One hundred years later

East India

Adya watched from a distance. The man she watched was moving things without touching them.

The girl that used to be Sacmis disagreed. She already could do _that_. She already knew how it worked. There was no point in killing this man.

But the hunger knew better. So Adya waited. And watched.

She watched as the man lit the fire he had built with his hands.

Adya could also do that. But she hadn't met someone that could do more than one thing.

She had to know how he did that. Was he like her?

"_Hello._" she greeted him.

He spun, his eyes wide. "_What do you want_?" he was trying to be rude and intimidating. It came off shaky. This was a man who was more comfortable helping than hurting. He wasn't like her, that was for sure.

She ducked her eyes. "_A place to sleep. Food, if you have some to spare._" she looked up through her lashes. "_My family has cast me out. I have no where to go, and have been wandering the land for days. You are the first I've seen in a while_."

His face softened at her words. "_Of course. I was about to cook myself dinner. There is plenty extra for you._"

She smiled gratefully, and sat delicately down next to the fire.

They cooked and ate in silence. Nearly an hour after they finished, he broke the silence. "_I'm sorry if I pry, but may I ask why your family cast you out?_"

She sighed. "_They believed me to be... a demon._"

He looked at the small girl in disbelief. "_You? Why ever would they think that?_"

She looked away. "_You have been so kind. You would send me away if I told you._"

"_Do not judge me so quickly, child._"

Adya closed her lids, and flattened her hand, palm pressed to the dry dirt. When she lifted it, grass grew green, a single flower raising with it.

The man watched with amazement.

"_I will go now._" she said, raising. He caught her hand, and with his other, he repeated her motion, with the same results.

"_How?_" she began.

"_There are more people in this world that can do amazing things. All I have to do is be in the same room as them, and I can do what they can._"

Adya's head spun. She felt herself fall to the ground. The possibility's. Would she have to kill anymore? What would be the use of killing if she already had the power that she killed to get? Her lips parted in wonder. "_Thank you_." she said softly. "_You can't imagine how wonderful it will be, to finally stop killing._" she felt the innocence drop off her face.

He tried to stand, but she held him in place with her mind.

"_Please don't fight it._" she asked. "_You wont win._" A quick slash to his forehead, and he went limp.

And she got her answers.

Five hundred years ago

London, England

Anne hated illusions. She also hated shape-shifting But she had to do one or the other to blend in in England.

After all, her Egyptian skin wouldn't exactly blend in with the skin of other woman here, as pale as milk.

Illusions had the advantage of being able to be anyone, not just actual people, which could get awkward if the person actually showed up.

The advantage of shape-shifting, on the other hand, was that you actually existed. No need to make a back story.

Today she was an illusion. She had kept her dark hair, but instead of braids it was combed smooth and placed atop her head. Her eyes were grey, like a stormy ocean. Her lips pink against her pale skin. She was taller than her actual height; and she was nearly five years older. That was one thing that bothered Anne to no end. That she had stopped ageing so young.

She smoothed her dress, watching the fine blue fabric that wasn't actually there crease and smooth under her thin fingers. She sighed as she looked up at the fine hall. The man next to her touched her hand softly.

"There isn't anything to worry about, Anne." he reminded her.

"I know that. What on earth would I worry about?" she asked. "Oh, besides the fact the queen has been charged with _witchcraft_." she whispered the last part. "And is due to be beheaded any time now. And the fact that they will be looking for anyone else that could be a witch." she looked pointedly at him.

"I'm unusually strong. No one will accuse me of being a witch for that."

"The queen has an eleventh finger, and made the king fall in love with her! That was enough, John!"

John shook his head. "She was accused because the king is mad and fell in love with another woman." he protested.

"That doesn't matter."

He smirked. "Are you worried about me?" he asked.

"I'd like to not become a widow yet. I will have to disappear once you die." the topic of her lack of ageing was not a very common one, and John looked away. "You know its true. One day you will die, and I will not. And if they sentence you to death-"

"You'll come and save me." John said, very sure of it. Not even bothering to look at Anne.

If he did, he wouldn't have seen her expression. It was hidden under the illusion.

On her true face, he would have seen that if he was ever arrested, she wouldn't go after him. She would disappear. Because before she knew it, he would be gone anyway. And even if there was some sort of afterlife, she would never join him there.

..

Nineteen years ago

The Company, Hartsdale, NY

Noah Bennet turned in his official report of the bag and tag Claude and himself had just finished. It had gone smoothly.

Claude was now standing beside him, the invisible man laughing over a joke he had made.

The laughter died off as Thomson came towards them, a girl beside him.

"Noah. Claude. I'd like you to meet Calipsa Rose. She's special." Thomson introduced them.

Noah gave him a questioning look.

The girl smiled. "I've been asked to help fill out a file on myself. It would be terribly kind if you would help." she said, her bored voice not matching her words.

Noah turned to Claude, but his partner had faded into thin air. Thompson shrugged.

Noah sighed. "People don't usually fill out their own files."

"You want to try and bag and tag me?" she arched her brow in a mocking way.

Noah didn't respond, but lead her to a room with a table and chairs.

"Name." he started.

"Calipsa Rose." she told him.

"Alisasis?"

A soft laugh drew his attention. "Its a long list," she told him, drawing confusion from Noah. "I suppose technically my name is Sacmis. Calipsa Rose is an alisis. Then there was Prachi, Adya, Anne, Masa, Melisa-"

"How about just the most recent ones?"

"How recent?"

"Past five years."

Calipsa nodded. "Calipsa Rose."

Noah gave her a questioning look again. "Okay. Age?"

"Roughly two thousand."

Noah choked slightly. "Ah... power?"

"Intuitive aptitude, rapid cellular regeneration, telekinesis, terrakinesis, pyrokinesis, telepathy, teleportation, electrical manipulation- I got that from the blonde child. Elle, I believe-"

Noah cut her off again. "I don't have time for this. If you're making this up-"

"Adam Monroe is nearly four hundred years old. Why do you doubt that I could be two thousand?" she asked gently. "I have more."

"Nationality?" he continued.

"Egyptian. Ancient, if you're wondering." An amused smile.

"Date of birth?"

"We didn't really focus very much on the date."

Noah grimaced. "weight?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Place of birth?"

"Say Alexandria. Where I was born is long gone." not a hint of sentiment or sadness in her eyes.

Noah scribbled down the answer. Calipsa watched him with a tilt of the head.

"Do you work for the Company?" Noah asked.

"That's not a question for my file, is it." she chuckled. "I used to. I've gotten bored again; I've come back. You're new."

"Started a few months ago."

"Must of been hard, losing your wife as you did."

Noah froze. "How do you know that?" he asked, his voice deadly.

His tone didn't phase Calipsa. "Clairsentience." she smiled.

Noah looked away. "I've lost a few people in my time. It gets easier."

"What, missing them or losing more?" Noah specified, earning a sharp laugh from Calipsa.

"Both." she gave a mysterious look. "Your daughter will be great." she added, then stood and walked away.

..

Night of the carnival

Phoenix, Arizona

Calipsa wandered the streets.

Alone.

She hadn't spoken to anyone a while. Not a single word had passed her lips.

She did this sometimes. Put herself into solitude. She had last spoken to Adam, after he escaped. He was looking for the man who had helped him.

Adam had felt the need to share his plan of killing everyone. She had shrugged, wished him luck. When he had suggested she help him, she had smirked.

"_I don't give a damn whether or not a virus kills everyone_," she told him, lapsing into a dead language that she had taught Adam years ago. It wouldn't do for someone in the dinner to overhear. "_But I'm not helping, just like I didn't last time. Good luck, though._"

She hadn't spoken since then. And since the world hadn't suddenly been emptied of people, she assumed that Adam had failed. Again.

What had caused her to fall silent this time was that she hadn't cared him he wiped out the population.

That wasn't right. She shouldn't have been so impartial.

And it raised the question; who was she?

She had been a daughter. A sister. A worshipper. A murderer. A serial killer. A recluse. A woman who pretended to be other people, pretending to love men so she could have a life and exsistance.

She had been a follower. A leader. A donater. A thief. A teacher, a student. Name anything, and she had been it at some point or another.

Who was she now?

Adam was dead. Arthur Petrelli (bastard) had killed him. And Maury Parkman.

Yes. She _did _still keep track of the Company.

Not that it was hard. Special's gossiped more than- well, anybody. Special's that worked for the Company were even worse. Maybe because there was so much to talk about.

She passed a television shop. On it, the news. On the news, Central Park. In Central Park, a carnival... with a Ferris wheel. With a girl jumping off it. Getting back up. Healing.

And speaking the words that would bring a smile to Calipsa's face, words to her lips, and a plan to her mind.

"This is Claire Bennet, and that was attempt number... well, I guess I've kinda lost count."

**This has been finished for a few days now, but my internet was down. So I'm posting it now.**

**Also, I don't know why I did a flashback chapter. Its not actually giving much of a backstory to anyone but Calipsa.**

**Anyways, keep reading, if you want.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't own Heroes. Unless, of course, I magically become Tim Kring**

_**Italics **_**are translated.**

Claire glanced around the table.

At the heads sat Rebecca and Noah

Gabriel sat to Rebecca's left. Next to Gabriel, Peter sat (obviously). Hiro sat next to Peter, and Ando to Hiro. On the other side of the table, Claire sat in between her father and her roommate, who was next to Zach (who had reappeared wanting to know if they had figured out a way to catch Samuel and Doyle). Next to Zach, Matt sat.

And Molly and Calipsa got their own table, which Gabriel had announced the 'kids table', earning a look from Calipsa that had Noah afraid two immortal serial killers might start trying to kill each other in Peter's living room.

They all passed the food around the tables. Calipsa passed up the pork chops. "I'm a vegetarian." This earned her odd looks from the others. "What?"

"You don't really seem like the type to be a vegetarian." Claire pointed out.

"Ex-serial killers have to eat meat?"

Noah shook his head. "So, I'm going to assume we're going to go after Doyle and Sullivan as soon as possible."

Molly watched Calipsa. "Ex-serial killer?"

"I had something inside me, caused by my power. The same thing happened to Gabriel. It makes you need to understand. And you try to understand by killing." she said softly to the orphan.

Molly looked up to Gabriel. "When I look for the bogeyman I don't find him." she said.

Gabriel blinked.

Peter smiled.

Rebecca nodded like it made perfect sense.

Claire nodded along with Rebecca, grudgingly.

Noah and Matt frowned deeply.

After dinner, Calipsa cornered Noah. "You knew his mother was alive."

Noah looked at her steadily. "He killed his other mother."

"You didn't care about that. You saved his life, then pushed his hunger and ruined it. Then you blamed him for everything that went wrong from then on. I understand that you think he's evil. Probably me too. But if we're going on the assumption that you're evil if you kill, I guess you can join the club."

She shrugged, turned, and left Noah standing in the kitchen.

..

Calipsa paced the floor, Gabriel beside her. They were waiting for Doyle to wander towards them like Matt was supposed to do, well Hiro popped in, teleported Samuel to Peter, then popped away so he couldn't use his power.

Gabriel watched her. "Why are you nervous?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Many reasons."

"Want to give me one?"

Calipsa shrugged again. "Things are... off balance. I've been feeling it for a while, and its getting worse and worse."

Gabriel looked at her questioningly.

"The universe. Specifically, the future. Its... splitting."

"Splitting? How can the future split?" Gabriel asked.

Calipsa opened her mouth to answer, but just then, Doyle wandered towards them, a slightly confused expression on his face.

..

Hiro appeared in the open field, his hand on Samuel's shoulder. He nodded swiftly to Peter, then disappeared.

Samuel looked around, assessing his surroundings. His eyes settled on Peter.

"Peter Petrelli. Its good to see you." His voice lilted out as he took bounding steps towards him.

"Samuel. You've hurt a lot of people." Peter told him.

"A lot of people have hurt me. Hurt all of us! They need to learn, that they can't take advantage of us. They can't shove us into the corner, abuse us. We are more powerful than them, we should rule."

"You mean you should rule." Peter corrected.

"You should join me, Peter. You want to help people, so do I."

"I'm sorry. But I do want to help people, you want help yourself. The best way I can help people would be to put you back behind bars."

Samuel shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, then, but I can't let that happen."

He raised his arms, rocking the earth towards Peter. Peter shot forward, his fingers grazing Samuel. He threw the ground back at Samuel.

"There's no one else here, Samuel. I beat you last time."

Samuel looked around as the ground rocked under him again, knocking him over. "No. I am unstoppable!" he yelled angerly, lifting rocks from the ground and hurling them at Peter.

As they got near Peter, he seized control of them too.

The rocks vibrated in air, twitching back and forth, trying to decide who to listen to.

Peter won.

The rocks soared forward, much faster than Peter meant, like when two people are pulling at a rope and one lets go, smashing into Samuel. Peter ran forward as he collapsed.

"Samuel?" he asked urgently. "Samuel!" a rock stuck out of the mans skull.

Peter took a shaky breath, trying to find a pulse.

There wasn't one.

He hung his head, slowly pulling out his cell phone and dialling Gabriel's number.

"Hello? Peter?" the man on the other line asked.

"Gabe."

"Peter? Whats wrong?"

"Samuel's dead." Peter blurted out.

Gabriel didn't say anything. "Okay. Are you sure?"

"He has a rock sticking out of his skull!" Peter choked.

"I'll grab Hiro. I'll be right there."

..

Claire looked at Gabriel. "Is Peter alright?" she asked.

"Samuel's dead." Gabriel said softly.

"What? How?"

"I don't know. Hiro, I need you to take me to Peter." He told Hiro.

"Me too." Claire added.

"Claire-"

"He's my uncle."

Gabriel grudgingly nodded, and Hiro grabbed their shoulders.

..

Peter was now sitting next to Samuel's body, staring at the rock.

He looked up when the three people appeared.

"You brought Claire?" he asked Gabriel, angerly.

"She brought herself."

Claire stepped forward to her uncle, her hero.

"What happened?" she asked gently.

Peter looked away. "He was trying to throw the rocks at me. I was stopping them, and we were both pushing them, and then he just- stopped. And they shot forward and hit him before I even knew what was happening."

Claire placed a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault." she said.

"She's right, Pete. You always try to do the right thing, even when we were kids-" Gabriel started, then cut himself off as he realized what he was saying. Who's memory's he was remembering.

Claire looked up at him, shock on her face. Obviously Peter hadn't told Claire about how Gabriel still had Nathan inside him.

Peter dropped his head into his hands. "I know it wasn't my fault. But I should of-"

Gabriel's face contorted, for just a second. Claire stared, open mouthed.

"Come on, Peter. Hiro, can you take us back, please?"

Hiro nodded, grabbing Peter and Claire, well Gabriel placed his hand on Hiro's shoulder.

..

"What was that?" Claire asked Gabriel later, when they had gotten back to their home.

"What?"

"Pretending to be Nathan. Shifting into Nathan." Claire spat.

Gabriel looked away. "Nathan's still inside me. When he saw Peter so hurt, he tried to take over."

Claire looked at him, shock and confusion on her face. "My father is living inside your head?" she asked.

"Something like that." he mumbled.

"Let him out."

Gabriel closed his eyes. "He isn't strong enough to manage to stay out for more than a few minutes. I don't have control over it. I'm just too powerful, and this is my body."

Claire blinked back tears that had suddenly appeared in her eyes. "I want to say goodbye to him." she said softly.

Gabriel opened his eyes at Claire's choking voice. "Don't cry." he whispered. He closed his eyes again, and he shifted. When his eyes opened, he was Nathan.

"Hello, Claire." Nathan said softly.

"Hi... dad."

Nathan's lips twitched. "I can't stay long. He's too strong. Look, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry for everything. I kept trying to do the right thing, but whatever I did it seemed to go wrong. Too many lairs, I guess." he tried to joke. "Make sure Peter's alright. And ma. I know she can be a bit controlling, and manipulative, but she's trying to do the right thing too. It seems like Peter and you are they only Petrelli's that see things as they are. You don't try and see the big picture.

"And yes, you are a Petrelli. Even if your last name isn't you still are. You've been a part of my family from the day you were born. If I had known you weren't dead, I would have been there for you." he hesitated. "Or maybe not. I don't know. Maybe I would have been a different person if that building hadn't burned down.

"Could you do me a favour? I know I don't have any right to ask you, but could you tell Simon and Monty, and Heidi too, that I loved them? And that I'm sorry I wasn't a better father and husband." he hesitated. "I have to go now, Claire. I want you to know, I loved you. Love you. And I'm glad I got to get to know you, in Mexico, before I died. And... Gabriel and Sylar aren't the same person. I'm inside his mind, I should know. And Sylar killed me. If I'm able to not hate him, then everyone else should too. Goodbye, Claire." and his face shifted back to Gabriel.

Claire turned, hiding the tears that now flowed freely down her cheeks, and left Gabriel where he stood, Nathan's tears still in his eyes.

**Uhmmm... I really don't know what this chapter is. Peter kills Samuel, Nathan pops out to say goodbye?**

**And Calipsa's a vegetarian?**

**Where the hell did that come from, anyways?**

**Keep reading, if you want.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't own Heroes. **

Zach walked into the dinning room, stopping suddenly when he saw Claire.

"Oh... hey, Claire." he said nervously. She sniffed. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I just got to say goodbye to my bio-dad. He died not long ago, but his mind is inside Gabriel. Its a long and confusing story." she added. "And he asked me to call his two other kids, tell them that he loved them, and I... can't." she motioned to the phone in her hand.

Zach walked over slowly, sitting next to her. "Well, I mean, its not like they're expecting you to call them. So you can wait a little bit, until you think you can." he suggested.

Claire sniffed again, wiping her eyes. "What am I going to say? Hi, I'm your dead dad's illegitimate daughter. His conscienceness has been stuffed inside a serial killer, but he came out long enough to say goodbye, and he told me to say hi?"

"Gets the point across."

Claire gave a shaky laugh. "Thanks." she said softly. "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye when I left Odessa."

Zach shrugged. "You were running from a secret organization that wanted to abduct you and do experiments on you. In that set of circumstances, you're allowed to not say goodbye."

..

Calipsa sat in a back yard, her hands clutching the cold dirt and grass, her fingers worming their way deep into the earth.

Something was happening. She could feel it.

Everything was sharper, yet blurred. Everything was cold, yet scorching.

It was the present, and yet the past.

Molly joined her. "Hey."

Calipsa nodded to the girl. "Hello."

Molly fidgeted. "Whats up?"

"Something is off."

"What do you mean?"

"When you live as long as I have, you learn the feel of things. No matter where you are, the echoes are the same. Right now, the future is disrupted."

Molly stared. "Okay."

They sat in silence. "I came out here cause Matt's being weird." Molly said finally.

"'Weird'?"

"He's drawing. In a trance." Molly explained.

Calipsa tilted her head, stood and walked towards the house.

..

Matt was franticly scribbling away on a piece of paper in the dinning room.

Calipsa tilted her head curiously, taking a few curious steps towards him. She noted that his eyes had gone flat white.

She waited patiently for him to finish.

"Should we do something? I couldn't wake him up before." Molly said from behind Calipsa.

"He's painting the future. We should wait."

So they did. And once Matt woke, Calipsa snatched the drawing from him.

"What is this?" she asked. The examined the picture.

A woman. A line, of light or speed or sound, cutting through the picture, but as it hit her it split, suddenly, violently.

Calipsa stared, then spun on her heel towards where Hiro and Peter were.

She found them in the living room, everyone else there also, and a new addition, and by the way she was acting with Peter, she assumed this was Emma. If it wasn't, Emma might object to it.

"Hiro Nakamura." she said angerly. Everyone looked up at her as she burst into the room, including Emma, who had seen the sound come violently.

Hiro gave her a confused look. "Yes?"

"Have you ever left anyone in the future? Just, I don't know, forgottensomeone, and left her there?"

Hiro shook his head. "No. Who would I leave in the future?" he asked.

Calipsa help up the picture. "Does this girl look firmilliar to anyone?" she asked.

Peter paled.

Calipsa focused in on him. "Have you, Peter?"

Peter blinked deeply. "That would be Caitlin." he said softly.

Gabriel stood, and lead Calipsa away.

"Who would this Caitlin be?" She asked him.

"An old girlfriend of Peter's." Gabriel explained.

"So, what, instead of breaking up with her he left her in the future?" she asked.

"No. He didn't remember how to use his powers. He accidentally brought her there, and accidentally left her there."

"Well, because off that-" Calipsa walked back to Peter. "Because of that, when you stopped the virus from being released, you made the future change. And since she wasn't from that time, she went with the new future. And she still remembers the outbreak future. And because she still remembers it, she's making it split in half." she pointed franticly to the picture of the line splinting. "That could make the god damned space time continuum implode! And those of us that can't _freaking die _will be stuck floating around space endlessly, unable to breath, unable to move."

She turned at stormed away.

..

Gretchen found her in the backyard again, smoking.

"You smoke?"

The ancient who looked like a child turned. "Not like its going to kill me." she paused, then sucked in another inhale. "Its effects are a few seconds, before my power clears them out. But it calms me for a few seconds."

"Were you serious about the imploding thing?" Gretchen asked.

"Yes."

"That sucks."

They sat in silence for a while.

"I've been married 128 times in my life." Calipsa said suddenly.

"That's a lot." Gretchen said.

"Didn't love a single one of them. Didn't like them that much either."

"That must have been..." Gretchen trailed off.

"I never stayed married longer than five years. I couldn't stand to be around them any longer. Only a few actually saw my true face."

"Is that your true face?" Gretchen asked.

Calipsa brushed her hand across the skin of her face. "Yes. My real skin, eyes, body. This is how I looked at home." she glanced at her jeans. "Besides the clothing."

"I guess it would be hard to walk around as a kid." Gretchen sympathized.

"I was small for my age." Calipsa snorted.

They sat in silence again.

"Have you ever loved anyone?" Gretchen asked suddenly.

"A few. Never married any of them. It's been illegal for most of my time."

Gretchen looked confused.

"To marry of the same gender." Calipsa explained.

"Ohhh." Gretchen nodded. Then she looked back up at the house. "Is there any way to stop the world from ending?"

"I don't know."

..

Peter was agitated.

"Doesn't seem like Peter to just forget someone." Claire commented, watching him.

"Sometimes, you make yourself forget." Hiro put in. "I forgot Charlie."

"She was dead, Hiro. Caitlin isn't." Ando told him, also watching Peter, who was now speaking softly with Emma.

"Give him a break. He might not have a great track record with girlfriends, but I have a worse one." Gabriel put in darkly. "Actually, I don't think any of you really have perfect love stories of your own."

Claire snorted. "Fair enough."

Noah was thinking. "If we move Caitlin back to her time, wouldn't that fix the time space continuum?"

Gabriel and Hiro looked at each other, nodding. "Probably...?" they said uncertainly.

"Worth a try." Claire added. "Calipsa should go, though. She has time travel and she can find people." she looked around. "Where is she?"

"She's in the backyard again." Molly told them.

Claire nodded. "Okay, I'll go out there and tell her what we think."

..

"Calipsa?"

Calipsa and Gretchen turned towards Claire. "Hello, Claire."

"We think we have a plan. We need you to go forward and get Caitlin, then come back." Claire explained.

Calipsa's eyes went dull. "No." she turned away.

"What?"

"No. I don't care about this world. I've been on it for thousands of years, and it's not worth saving. I'm tired of this place."

Claire stared in disbelief. "What do you mean? You're just going to let everything be destroyed?"

"Sure."

"Calipsa..."

"That's not my name." she said. "Its an alisis. I haven't changed it in years because I'm annoyed with having to relearn my name. I've lived in almost every country that exists. Some that don't exists anymore. I've killed more people than years I've lived. I don't remember my father's name. I don't remember my brother's name. Everyday, more things slip away from me. I've gone months without human contact. Without speaking. And I'm tired. So, no. I'm not going back. I don't want to. I'm going to sit here on the ground and think."

"Think. You're going to sit there and think well the time space continuum is ripped apart?" Claire asked is amazement.

She lit another cigarette, shrugging.

"You want the world to end?" Claire was aghast.

Gretchen rested a hand on the small girl's shoulder. "She doesn't want the world to end. Hiro and Molly can go to the future and find Caitlin without her. She's just tired."

Claire shook her head. "It would be so much easier if you would just go."

"Easier for you. For them. Not for me. Besides, Hiro would be thrilled to save the world again, I'm sure."

"But-"

"Claire, they can save the world without her." Gretchen cut her off.

Claire looked at her roommate, confusion and annoyance competing for display on her face. Then she spun on her heal and went back inside.

..

Gabriel watched Claire as she furiously stormed back into the house. "She's not going to do it." she said angerly, then walked into the kitchen. He stood and followed her.

"Claire?" he asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"She's not going to do it. She doesn't care anymore, she says." she swung her arm furiously and brought it down loudly onto the counter.

"Hiro and Molly can do it. The world isn't going end."

Claire shook her head. "I know that. That's not the point. How long will it be before I don't care whether the world ends or not?"

Gabriel shook his head. "That's not going to happen, Claire."

"Why not?" she challenged him.

"Because. Claire, we're immortal. I know the thought of me always being around with you isn't exactly appealing, but I'll be there. And I'll make sure as soon as you start to stop caring, I'll remind you. I wont let you forget your humanity. If-" he smiled. "You don't let me forget mine. If Peter still had his old power, then he'd be there to remind me. But he doesn't, and at some point he'll die." his smile grew sad.

Claire looked down. "Fine. You keep my humanity around, I'll keep yours." she paused, then laughed darkly. "If someone had told me not very long ago that someday I'd be saying you have humanity..."

"Its the same for me. I didn't exactly think I had much humanity."

Claire chuckled softly. "West messaged me on Facebook."

Gabriel looked away. "West, the flying boyfriend?" he asked.

"Flying ex boyfriend." Claire corrected. "He wanted to let me know that Rebel is back. And wanted to see if I wanted to meet up sometime."

Gabriel's heart thumped painfully. "When you see him, tell him to say hi to Micah for me. And that I apologize for threatening to kill him."

"I don't know if I'm going to see him. Me and West- we were never really a good fit. I had been through a lot, I understood what could happen if people found out about powers. He didn't. And now- I've been through even more." she cut herself off. "And I'm telling the man who more or less stalked me about my ex boyfriend."

Gabriel chuckled. "I don't mind. And I'm not stalking you anymore."

Claire sank to the ground.

"So why are Rebel starting again?" Gabriel asked, sitting next to her.

"They're going to help Specials any way they can."

"The world is going to find it a bit weird that they're a group of kids." Gabriel pointed out.

Claire shrugged. "They're less likely to be feared."

"Micah's not very intimidating."

Claire laughed. "Neither is West." she continued laughing well Gabriel watched her smiling face. It was something he didn't get to see much. A true, genuine smile.

Noah came into the kitchen, clearing his throat and frowning at Gabriel sitting so close to his daughter.

"Hiro's about to leave with Molly." he said. Claire stood quickly.

"Okay. I'll wish him good luck."

**I can't remember if its been long since I last posted. I'm sorry if it has been. I got distracted by United States of Tara, which is a great show.**

**Also, some obscure trivia; if anyone can tell me where the line "God bless Lili St. Cyr" is from, I will give you a sneak peak to my next chapter. Just saying.**

**Keep reading, if you want.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't own Heroes. **

"She's somewhere in this apartment building." Molly told Hiro. Hiro nodded and they went in.

They wandered the halls for a while before they finally caught sight of a woman that resembled the woman in Matt's drawing.

Hiro walked quickly to her. **(Just realized Caitlin doesn't have a last name, does she? I think she should have a last name. I'm going to give her one because I think she deserves one.) **"Caitlin Glennan?" he asked.

She turned warily. "I haven't gone by that name in a while." she narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?" Caitlin questioned Hiro.

"I am Hiro Nakamura. I am a friend of Peter Petrelli."

Caitlin's lips parted in wonder, her eyes looking far away into her memories. "Peter Petrelli? The man who brought me here?" Hiro nodded. Molly shifted awkwardly. "He told you to come here?" Caitlin asked.

"The time space continuum is falling apart because you are not in your time. I need to bring you back." Hiro told her.

"Peter didn't tell you to get me, did he? He forgot about me." Caitlin shook her head. "That bastard."

"Caitlin. We must bring you back."

Caitlin looked up. "I don't have a life back there anymore. My brother is long dead. Peter, I assume, has forgotten about me." she shook her head. "No. I'm not going back with you. I'm staying here."

"No. You must come back with me-" Hiro began desperately, but was cut off as a fist slammed into his head, and he fell to the ground.

He was awakened not long after my Molly shaking his shoulder. "Where is Caitlin?" he asked dizzily.

"She ran away." Molly told him. "After she punched you. She must really not want to come back."

Hiro sighed loudly. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

Molly shrugged. "We could take her back from when she was first brought to the future. Like, right after Peter teleported away.."

Hiro's eyes widened. "Yes! You are very smart, GPS girl."

Molly smirked. "Then back to the past future we go." Hiro placed his hand on her shoulder and teleported away.

..

Caitlin stood, terrified. How was it even possible? One moment the world was ending, everyone dying from some plague, and the next everything was right back to normal. Actually, normal might not be correct. After all, she was in the future, her brother was dead, and Peter was- well, she had no idea where he was. She was hoping that he was trying to find her. Which would be why she was back in Cork.

She was terrified to go back into the Wandering Rocks pub. Tuko had taken over apparently. She was glad it hadn't just closed down even though Ricky was dead and she was... what ever had happened to her. She wasn't really sure.

She sighed loudly. Her flat had been sold. She had checked. Not that it was very surprising.

This was why she needed to go into the pub. So she could see people she knew, so she would have somewhere to sleep.

But last time she was there, it had been with her brother's charred remains.

"Caitlin Glennan?" an accented voice asked from behind her.

She turned to see a Japanese man and a brown haired girl looking at her intently. "Yes?" she asked.

"We are here to take you home." He said, bowing slightly.

Her knee's felt weak. "What do you mean?"

"To your proper time." he explained.

"Who sent you?" she asked.

Hiro paused. "Peter Petrelli." he said finally, cringing inside.

"Peter? Why didn't he come himself?" She asked.

"It is a long story. You must come with us."

She nodded distractedly. Hiro reached out to touch her shoulder, doing the same to Molly, and went back to Peters house.

..

"You sent Emma home?" Claire asked Peter, confused.

"I don't really think Caitlin is going to be too happy with me. I think she might possibly try to kill me, and I don't really want Emma to be here for that." Peter explained.

Claire watched her uncle suspiciously. "Does she know about Caitlin? Because I didn't see her reading lips. Actually, you were blocking her from reading lips."

Peter looked away. "I love Emma." he said. Then he let out a short laugh. "But I've never stopped loving Caitlin. I don't know why, but I've never stopped. Maybe because she was the only thing I had when I couldn't remember anything, maybe because I lost her, maybe because I hardly let myself think about her."

Claire looked at her young uncle's face sadly.

The soft noise of disrupted air that comes with Teleportation made Peter and Claire turn their heads towards the three people suddenly in the living room.

"Peter?" Caitlin's Irish accent twisted his name in the way that he had missed so much. She stepped forward quickly, pulling him into her arms. "Oh, Peter, I was so scared. I thought I would never see you again."

Peter pulled back from her embrace. "Aren't you mad at me, Caitlin?" he asked.

"You didn't mean to leave me there. Besides, now I can get back to finding the bitch who killed Ricky."

Peter stared at her, and she stared back.

Peter turned to Hiro. "When did you get her from?" he asked.

Hiro frowned, pointed to the growing bump on his head, then spoke. "She would not come back, so we went to right after she came and brought her back from then."

Calipsa had wandered into the room. She nodded. "Brilliant. That means nothing ever even started to split. Which ever one of you though of that has my thanks."

Hiro pointed to Molly. She smiled. Calipsa bowed to her. "Brilliant child."

Peter began blinking rapidly. "She doesn't know anything." he said. Claire couldn't tell who he was talking to.

Caitlin was watching Peter closely. His hair was longer, his eyes were harder. He didn't have that slightly lost, confused look on his face. It hit her like a brick. He remembered.

"You remember who you are, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I do."

Gabriel came in from the next room, stopping when he saw the brown haired woman. He made his way over to Claire as Peter and the girl continued to stare at each other.

"Is that Caitlin?" he asked.

"Yup. Hiro brought her back from almost right after she got to the future, so she doesn't realized Peter never came back for her." Claire whispered.

"She has no idea how long its been?"

Claire shook her head. "She just realized that he has his memory's back."

"Caitlin... its been a while... since I saw you last. Hiro went back and got you from when you hadn't been there for very long. For me... its been a long time." Peter told her.

Caitlin looked at him sadly. "I guessed as much." when Peter gave her an odd look, she touched his hair gently. "Your hair. Its longer than I remember."

Peter stared at her. "You should be mad at me."

Caitlin shrugged. "I don't remember. It never actually happened to me, so I guess I can't remember. Its hard to be mad about that." her face darkened. "Besides, I'm too mad at the girl who killing Ricky to be mad at you. We have to find her."

Peter caught Gabriel's questioning look. "Ricky was her brother." he said softly, then turned back to Caitlin. "I know who killed him. She's dead."

Caitlin nodded. "What happened?" she asked, her voice a little disappointed.

Peter turned back to Gabriel. "I'm not entirely sure."

Gabriel blinked. "Who killed him?" he asked.

"Elle." Peter told him. Gabriel clenched his jaw and leaned against the wall as his stomach dropped.

"Elle. Stupid name. Do you know if she suffered?"

"Yea. She did." Gabriel told her, his voice thick, then walked quickly to his room.

Caitlin watched him. "Who is that?" she asked.

..

Peter knocked on Gabriel's bedroom door. "Come in." his voice came through the door.

Peter entered to find Gabriel sitting on his floor, his knees pulled up to his chest, his forehead resting on his knees.

"Gabe? You okay?" Peter asked.

"I killed her, Peter. I loved Elle, and I killed her. I already had her power. I keep saying that its the hunger that made me kill. But I killed her because I was mad." his voice was muffled by his legs.

"Caitlin would probably thank you for it." Peter put in. "She wanted to kill Elle herself."

"That doesn't make me feel better. It doesn't make me feel better that she was a sadistic, sociopathic, murderer. It doesn't make me feel better that she could have fought me off if she tried, that she was more or less using me as a type of suicide. I still loved her. I still killed her. Everyone I've cared about ended up dead by my hands. My mom, Elle... I can't think of anyone else."

Peter sat next to him. "Now there's Claire, and me, and your other mom, and Calipsa...?"

Gabriel laughed. "Sure. Calipsa, I guess. I don't know if I care about her, but I like her."

"You feel the need to kill any of us?"

"No, Peter." He lifted his head from his knees. "So, what are you going to do about Caitlin? Send her back to Ireland?"

"I'm not going to send her back to Ireland." Peter protested. "Unless she wants to. In which case, I'll take her there myself. But if she wants to stay, I'll help her with what ever she needs."

"You still love her, Pete. How are you going to keep her around with Emma?"

Peter exhaled "I don't know."

..

"So, you're Peter's niece?" Caitlin was talking to Claire.

"Yup. His brother was my father."

"Peter has a brother?" She asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, he did. He, ah, passed a little while ago." Claire explained.

"Poor Peter. Its horrible to lose a brother." she paused. "Do you know what happened to this Elle?"

Claire looked away. "She was murdered."

"By who? I'd like to thank them." Caitlin said viciously.

"I don't have very many fond memories of Elle, but she was murdered. She probably had the top of her head chopped off. I know how much that hurts. Its not a very pleasant way to die."

"Neither is being burned to death."

"No kidding. I did it once to freak out a village in Europe during the burning times." Calipsa put in, a strange smile on her face.

Claire frowned at her, her brows drawn close together. Caitlin looked at her, confused. "This is Calipsa. Two thousand years old." Claire introduced her.

Caitlin looked at her, shocked. "Two thousand years?"

"Rapid cellular regeneration will do that to you." Calipsa told her.

Claire frowned at her again. "She heals, like me. It makes you more or less immortal."

Caitlin continued to stare at her. Then she shook her head and turned to stare at the room Peter had entered. "I hardly know anything about him." she said softly. "Last I saw him, all I knew about him was what little we had found out about him. What he could do, and what was on him when they found him in the shipping container."

"Shipping container?" Claire asked.

Caitlin smiled. "My brother wasn't exactly a law abiding citizen. Him and the others were going to rob a shipping container full of iPods. Instead of iPods, they found Peter, half naked and shooting lightning out of his hands, not knowing how he got there."

"He had just escaped from the Company. The Haitian caught up with him, and chose to erase his mind instead of bringing him back." Noah told them, listening to their conversation.

Claire gave him a confused look. "Does the Haitian ever actually do what he's supposed to?" she asked.

"He does what he thinks is right." Noah explained simply.

"The Haitian?" Caitlin asked, confused.

"He can wipe people's memories."

Gabriel's bedroom door opened, and Peter came out. He sat next to Claire.

"What's the matter with your friend?" Caitlin asked.

Peter internally debated for a few seconds before answering. "He loved Elle."

Claire, Noah, and Matt all snorted. Peter frowned.

"Ah. Well, I'm still glad the bitch is dead." Caitlin said desisivly.

"Elle wasn't all bad. And it wasn't her fault she was the way she was." Noah felt the need to defend the dead girl. "Growing up how she did, you can't really blame her."

Now Caitlin frowned. "Who are you?" she asked.

Peter touched her shoulder, reaching across Claire. "Caitlin, this is Noah, Claire's dad, Matt, an old friend, Rebecca, Gabriel's mom-" he told her, pointing to everyone as he introduced.

"She knows who me and Calipsa are." Claire told Peter.

Caitlin nodded. "I thought your father had passed?" She asked.

"Oh." Claire realized. "Adoptive father, technically."

Caitlin nodded again. "Are you going to tell me who killed this Elle girl?" she asked, turning to Peter.

Everyone twitched uncomfortably. She narrowed her eyes. "Peter."

"That would be the man in his bedroom." Noah told her.

Caitlin turned to look at the room. "Didn't you just say that he loved her?" she asked Peter.

Everyone began twitching uncomfortably again. Caitlin looked around.

"I guess you could say he has anger issues..." Calipsa trailed off, drawing a sharp laugh from Matt.

Caitlin shook her head. "I'm confused."

A knock sounded loudly on the door, then it opened. "Peter? I forgot my purse." these words were also twisted slightly in the accent of hearing impaired. Emma walked through the door, stopping short when she saw the new person in the room. She walked forward. "Hello." she greeted her, then turned to Peter, her eyes questioning.

Claire looked between the three of them.

Gabriel opened his door, freezing when he saw Emma.

"I'm Caitlin." Caitlin said, standing and extending her hand to Emma. Emma looked at her.

"Could you repeat that? I read lips."

"I'm Caitlin." Caitlin said.

Hiro tapped her on the shoulder. She turned. "Irish accent." he informed her. She nodded.

"Hello. I'm Emma."

"Hello, Emma. Its nice to meet you. And, uh..."

"Oh. I'm Peter's girlfriend." Emma told her, guessing correctly that her next question would be 'why are you leaving your purse here?'

Caitlin looked at Peter. "And at what point were you going to tell me you had a girlfriend?"

Peter looked at her desperately.

"Peter?" Emma asked. "Who is she?"

"I was Peter's girlfriend. But apparently he left me in the future and got himself a new girlfriend."

Emma looked at Peter, shocked. Peter switched his desperate gaze from Caitlin to Emma.

Gabriel was still frozen, watching Peter struggle for words. And then...

"Hey, Pete. Whats going on?"

Peter turned around to see Nathan walking towards him.

**So... Caitlin's back. And so is Nathan.**

**I don't have any idea where this is going.**

**By the way, I made Hiro bring her back from when she hadn't been in the future very long because I couldn't imagine her not, like, killing Peter and I decided a nice love triangle would be more fun than a pissed off Irish girl.**

**And because I'm bored, yet another contest thing! If you can tell me what other Irish TV character the last name Glennan? Same prize as last chapter. Sneak peak!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't own Heroes. **

**Okay, so my laptops broken **_**again**_**, so Im now writing on my phone. Ill try to keep it as long as the other chapters were, but please ignore and random misspellings or grammar mistakes.**

Everyone stared at Nathan, unable to speak.

Nathan was now extending his hand towards Caitlin, his winning politician smile on his face. "Nathan Petrelli, Peter's brother. Its nice to meet you...?"

"Caitlin Glennan." Caitlin shook his hand. "You're the man in the photograph."

"Excuse me?"

"Peter had a photograph. It was of him and you." she explained.

"Sylar, what the hell are you doing?" Claire spit out.

Noah smiled at the name Sylar slipping past his daughters lips.

"I'm not Sylar. I'm Nathan." Nathan told her.

Peter was staring at his brother. "Nathan... you're dead."

"Apparently not." He turned to Matt. "You could take Sylar out again. He won't bother you this time."

Noah stood. "Nathan, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Gabriel and I came to an agreement. He's immortal- I'm not. Once I've lived my life, I'll pass away of old age. Then he can have his body back."

"You said it wasn't possible to have control over his body, that he's too strong." Claire whispered.

"That's why we need Matt to take Sylar out again." Nathan told her.

"I'm not doing that ever again." Matt protested.

"Fine. But its not changing anything. Sylar's surrendered his power to me so I take over." Nathan said proudly.

The front door opened again.

"Peter, is Claire still here?" Angela's voice rang through the room. Calipsa grabbed Nathan and pushed him down behind the couch.

Peter stood. "Hey, mom." he greeted her. "Yeah, she is."

"A news channel wants to interview her." she told her son, watching him suspiciously.

"Angela-" Noah began.

She shot him a sharp look. "Yes?"

Peter shook his head. Calipsa sighed loudly.

"Do you think its a good idea for Claire to do a televised interview?"

"She did wonderfully with the press conference." Angela assured him. She narrowed her eyes. "Well, I best be going. I'm quite tired."

She left. Calipsa pulled Nathan back up. "Why did you do that?" he asked, dusting off his clothing.

"You really want your mom to see you, her dead son, when you obviously can't stay?" Calipsa asked, sharply.

"She's going to find out anyways. She'll dream it." Noah told them.

"No... she wont. I turned off her power for 24 hours." Calipsa told them. "And by then, Nathan will be gone, because you're dead." she said, turning to him.

"Obviously not."

Peter rubbed his head. Today was not the best. Girlfriend, exgirlfriend, and dead brother. And...

"I have to get to work." Peter told the group, standing up.

Claire stood and followed him to the door. "You're not actually going to go to work, are you?" She asked, unbelieving.

"Why does that surprise you?" Peter asked her.

"Well, Gabriel has turned into your dead brother, your girlfriend that you left in the future is back, and she's hanging out with your current girlfriend. And what are we going to tell Gabriel's mom?"

Peter paused. "Those all seem like really good reasons to go to work."

Claire stared at him as he closed his eyes and teleported away.

..

Hesam was sitting in the drivers seat of the ambulance when Peter appeared in the seat next to him.

He dropped the paper he was holding. "Holy- oh. Hey, Peter." He greeted his partner, startled at the sudden appearance.

Peter looked apologetic. "Oh. Sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where exactly I was teleporting."

"Its fine." Hesam told him. "You okay, man? You look really stressed."

Peter shrugged.

"Peter?"

Peter sighed. "My exgirlfriend showed up today."

"Oh. That would be stressful."

Peter paused. Then he spat out, "I met her in Ireland when I had my memories erased. I accidentally took us to the future and then I accidentally left her there. Then the time space continuum was collapsing because of her so my friend who can time travel brought her back but from when I had just left her there so she doesn't remember how long its been and then Emma showed up and Gabriel's manifesting Nathan..."

Hesam stared at Peter as his shocking words spilled quickly past his lips. "Yeah... I can imagine that would be stressful." he said weakly.

Peter looked away. "Forget I said anything."

Hesam frowned. "Wait. Gabriel is manifesting Nathan? Your brother Nathan? And your roommate Gabriel?"

"Gabriel's a shapeshifter. He, ah... he also has Nathans memories in his mind." Peter turned back to Hesam, who was looking very confused.

"Uhmmm..." he said.

"Be glad you don't have anything to do with my family." Peter sighed.

..

"Why does Claire look like she's about to pass out?" Gretchen whispered to Calipsa.

"Gabriel seems to have decided that he should let Nathan take over, so it appears he surrendered his powers to Nathan, so now Nathan's the more powerful mind." Calipsa explained.

Gretchen shook her head. "Wow. That's..."

"I have to say, I'm very much enjoying this place. Its much more hectic that any where else I've been in a while, without me having to stir up trouble."

Gretchen smiled nervously at the strange girl that had somehow managed to become part of this weird life she now had.

Caitlin made her way towards them.

"Do you know when Peters going to be back? I need to speak with him." she asked them.

"He should be back soon enough," Calipsa told her. "Don't be to hard on him. Peter's... Not very good with his own life."

Caitlin shot an angry look at Emma, who was sitting next to Claire across the room, watching Nathan warily. "He seems to do well enough with women."

Rebecca was listening to Noah explain about her son in silence.

She kept her face emotionless, distant. She kept her mind objective. But she couldn't keep her emotions from running rampant inside her.

She had just got her son back after years and years. So much had happened to her in her life; Meeting Samson, having Gabriel, losing Gabriel, being attacked by Samson. Then there was the hospital stay. And then, of course, the hospital bills.

In her life, she had learned how to control herself. In her quest for Gabriel she had had to socialize with some less that ideal people and organizations. And as time moved on, and that little boy in the last photograph her had of her son aged and yellowed, bringing with it the knowledge her son looked less and less like that boy, she had begun to loss hope that she would find Gabriel.

But then one day, she turned on the television. And it told her one Gabriel Grey was accused of killing his mother.

His mother who had the same name as the woman who had been married to Samson's brother.

And she has found him.

And now he was gone again.

**So. Again, sorry about the bit of a wait, and about any mistake things. **

**Keep reading, if you want.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't own Heroes. **

**Okay, so my laptops broken **_**again**_**, so Im now writing on my phone. I'll try to keep it as long as the other chapters were, but please ignore and random misspellings or grammar mistakes.**

**Also, I realize this is kinda going no where. The plot seems to have been slightly destroyed, if there ever was a plot. So... After this, I might not post for a while well I try to find a plot. **

"And what do you think of the Children's Hospital Boston's recent hiring of Therese Bryne, a young Special with the ability to put people into a state of unconsciousness?"

Claire looked at the reporter. "Well... Its safer than anesethia. And its a children's hospital."

"The hospitals surgeries have dropped almost 50% since they hired her."

Claire furrowed her brow. "That doesn't make sense. Its safer."

The reporter nodded. "Maybe so, but Ms. Bryne has no medical training, and, well..." he trailed off awkwardly.

"She's Special." Claire finished for him.

"Some people have problems with their children having surgery with a Special in the room. What would you say to these people?"

Claire took a deep breath. "I would tell them that just because you have an ability, does not mean you're untrustworthy."

The reporter nodded, and slipped into another subject. "Last time you spoke to reporters, you brought up the name Daphne Millbrooke. We managed to track her down, and to our surprise, she passed away in a hospital about a year ago of infected bullet wounds. How did you know her?"

Claire swallowed. "She was a friend."

"And how was she shot?"

Claire bit her lip.

"Ms. Bennet?"

Noah walked from out of the cameras view towards the reporter. "That's classified."

Claire looked towards her dad and someone yelled 'cut'.

"Classified?" the reported asked.

"You get permission by the president, she'll answer your questions about Daphne Millbrookes death. Otherwise, change the subject."

"I was doing fine."

"I was helping."

Claire frowned at Noah as she let herself into Peter's home.

"Hey, Peter." She greeted her uncle. "Gabriel back yet?"

Noah frowned at the hopefulness in her voice.

"Not yet." Peter sighed. "And neither is Emma. And Caitlin still isn't speaking to me, and Rebecca hasn't stopped cooking."

It had been almost half a week since Nathan had appeared.

"Janice is coming with Matty and divorce papers in a week." Matt added.

Claire sighed.

"Its not even fully Nathan, either," Peter mused. "He has Sylar in him."

As if he had heard his name, Nathan took this opportunity to wander in, prompting Peter to look away, and Rebecca, who had just stepped out of the kitchen, go back in.

"Okay, this is ridiculous." Claire muttered. "Nathan, you're dead. Sorry, but you are." She stomped up to him. He stared down at her as she looked into her eyes. "Gabriel, whatever good you think you're doing by letting Nathan have control- _you're not_. So give it the hell up. _Now!_"

Nathan continued to stare down at her. "The thing is, Claire, ever since I said goodbye to you, I realized I gave up too soon. As long as I'm in here, I'm going to have control."

Gretchen stood by the kitchen doorway, listening to Nathriel- as Calipsa called him- talk. She and Calipsa were helping Rebecca cook. Calipsa was actually pretty good at it.

"Nathan isn't going to give up," Gretchen reported.

"Matt needs to give the power back to Gabriel." Calipsa said absently as she stirred a pot.

"Matt says he's not ever going to mess with a mind again like that." Gretchen said, noticing Rebecca's defeated look. She sighed. "Calipsa, couldn't you?"

Calipsa looked up. "hmm?"

"Couldn't you do it instead?"

Calipsa shrugged. "Probably. But that would defy my not getting involved rule. I'm quite enjoying the not being involved."

Gretchen looked down. "I'm going to ask as a personal favour."

Calipsa tilted her head. "Personal favour." She repeated.

"Yeah."

Calipsa slowly smiled.

"Nathan?" Calipsa asked, coming up behind him. "You need to let Gabriel back out."

Nathan shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Calipsa frowned, turning back to the kitchen. But Gretchen stood in the doorway. Her face was expecting. Calipsa sighed, and turned back, grabbing Nathans arm, pulling the man down so she could touch his head.

He struggled, but Sylar had never acquired superstrenth. Calipsa had.

So he was unable to break her grasp, and Nathan slowly melted back to Gabriel.

"There. Nathan will stop bothering him."

Gabriel collapsed to the floor, looking around sheepishly.

"Gabe..." Peter began, and Gabriel stood and exited the house quickly. Peter stood, but Claire shook her head. "Let me talk to him."

Claire found Gabriel a block away, sitting on a bench.

"Hey." Claire greeted him, siting next to him.

"What do you want, Claire?"

"Why did you give Nathan enough power to take over?"

"I've ended so many lives, Claire. I dont- I dont even know some of their names. When Nathan said goodbye to you, I... I wanted him to have a life. He deserved to have one."

"And you dont?"

Gabriel turned sharply towards her. His eyes were red. "No. I don't."

Claire shook her head. "You're not him, Gabriel. And I wont let you become Sylar ever again. I'll be here, as long as you will. You're not going to be alone." she shivered. "And I wont be alone either."

Gabriel watched a tear fall from one of Claire's beautiful eyes. He wiped it away gently.

"Im so, so, sorry, Claire. For everything I've done to hurt you."

"Didn't we just go over this?" Claire choke-laughed. "It wasn't... _You _that did that stuff." she was startled to realize how close their faces were to each other. Her eyes flicked down to his lips, then back up quickly.

"I'm still sorry." he whispered, and slowly leaned in to press his lips to hers for less than a second.

Claire leaned forward to connect their lips once again, reaching up with her arm to hold his face to hers.

When they finally broke apart from the deep kiss, they were both breathing heavily.

Claire blinked, then jumped off the bench.

"Claire-" Gabriel began.

"Shut up." Claire whispered, staring at him, running a finger across her lips that still tingled with electricity, real or imagined.

Gabriel shut up, staring back at the blonde woman he really shouldn't love, but couldn't stop himself.

"I dont know why I did that." She finally choked out.

"Okay."

Claire hesitated, hearing Gabriel's soft, almost sad, voice. So different than the one that haunted her nightmares. "And I dont know why I want to do it again."

Gabriel blinked in surprise.

"Im... Going back to the house. You should come back. Peters worried. And you're mom. And... Peter needs help with Caitlin and Emma. And Matt's wife is coming soon. And Lauren is coming back soon."

Gabriel nodded.

Claire nodded too, then turned her back to Gabriel and started towards the house.


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't own Heroes. **

**Okay, so my laptops broken **_**again**_**, so Im now writing on my phone. I'll try to keep it as long as the other chapters were, but please ignore any random misspellings or grammar mistakes.**

Nearly a week had gone by since Nathan had left.

Since Claire and Gabriel had kissed.

They had been avoiding each other since then.

A loud knock sounded on the front door.

The collection of people sitting in the living room looked towards it, then to Matt.

"That's probably Janice." Matt said. He didn't get up.

"You should probably answer it." Peter told him softly.

"Yup. Janice and divorce papers." Matt elaborated.

Peter sighed, then stood as the doorbell rang. He opened the door.

"Peter Petrelli. I was surprised to find when I went to see Parkman, he was staying with a former suspect."

Gabriel froze at the voice. He remembered that voice. He stood quickly, making his way to his room before the woman who that voice belonged to saw him.

Claire watched Gabriel leave, then turned back to the door in time to see a woman with brown hair, carrying a child, walk into the house, followed by a woman with blonde hair who looked familiar.

Noah stood. "Agent Hanson," he greeted her. Suddenly her face clicked for Claire. This was the FBI agent that she spoke to after Sylar came to Odessa. Oh, crap.

"Mr. Bennet." Audrey sounded surprised.

"I dont have any more warehouses, if you're here to raid them." he told her.

She frowned. "Actually, Im here to talk to Parkman. Once his wife is done." she cast a look towards them as Janice handed Matt Matty, then proceeded to pull papers out of her bag.

"Why do you want to speak to Parkman?"

"Id like his help with a case."

Noah raised a brow. "The same case you raided Primatech for?"

Audrey frowned again instead of answering.

Claire stood quickly and went to Gabriel's room, opening the door and stepping in, closing it behind her.

Gabriel looked up at the small blonde in surprise.

"Agent Hanson was the one who was working the Sylar case." Claire said urgently.

Gabriel looked at her with sad eyes. "Yes."

"I think she wants to start the investigation again."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

Claire looked confused. "You dont care."

"I probably deserve to be caught."

Claire walked over to his bed, where he was sitting, and sat next to him. "Gabriel-"

He turned to her. "Claire."

Claire's breath caught as their faces were brought close together.

She hadnt been avoiding him as much as possible since the bench. Now he was right next to her. His scent filled her nose. She could hear the soft rustle of his clothing, his inhale and exhale. Everyone of her sences took him in. And she couldnt help herself.

She leaned forward to catch him in a kiss.

This one was even more passionate and hungry than the one on the bench. Maybe it was the lack of publicity, maybe it was because they were in his _bedroom_, maybe because both of them had been craving the others lips since the bench kiss.

After a shockingly long time, assisted by the lack of needing to breath, Claire pulled away. "You are not allowed to go to jail, Gabriel." she whispered from an inch away from his lips. "You cant do that. I cant stand only having Calipsa for the years and years they'd give you. Or if they gave you death."

"I cant die." he murmured.

"Exactly. And you're not Sylar anymore."

The door opened. Claire shot up, away from Gabriel.

Calipsa smirked at the two of them. "You two might want to get out here. Something happened to Peter." at the petrified looks on their faces, she added, "nothing bad. And dont worry, Gabriel. Ms. Hanson does not remember your face from the radioactive mans capture."

When Claire and Gabriel got to the living room, they found Peter standing, holding Matty and staring at him in shock.

"Peter?" Gabriel asked. Peter looked up.

"Gabe-" he blinked. Calipsa took Matty away from Peter.

"Try."

Peter took a shaky breath, then put a hand out in front of him. Blue fire grew from it.

Gabriel looked at him, his jaw dropping open.

"You have your old power?"

Peter nodded.

"Matty gave Hiro his power back after your father took it."

"And Arthur took your power too." Gabriel finished in amazement.

Audrey stared in shock at the scene.

It didn't escape Noah that his daughter had come out of Gabriel's bedroom, her blond hair slightly more messy than was usual.

Audrey shook her head. "Parkman, could I speak with you?"

Hours later, once Janice and Audrey had left, leaving Matty with his father for the night, they all gathered.

"She wants me to join her in the Sylar investigation again. She got permission to restart it. Now that some of the things at the crime scenes can be explained by... Recent events." Matt told them.

"The exposure of Specials." Noah put in.

"Exactly." Matt agreed. "I told her Id think about it."

Gabriel sat in silence. Claire was sitting next to him, and poked him.

"What do you think, Gabe?" she asked the former serial killer.

"I think..." he trailed off, then turned to look at Claire. She nodded. "I think we should check on Primatech employees, make sure they aren't going to... Cause trouble." he hesitated on the last words.

"That wont be too hard. Most of them are dead." Noah said darkly.

"And the Homeland Security agents."

"Not many of them left either."

Everyone was silent for a time.

"Look. Id be happy to do any sentence they would give me. Or even take death," Gabriel said quietly.

Claire poked him, harder this time.

"But I dont see the point. If the point is too show me the wrong of my ways, I've already seen that. If its justice-"

"I've already given him a punishment worse than any court could." Matt added in.

Gabriel nodded. "As it is, I cant see any _real _reason why my going to jail would do any good." he tilted his head down to stare at his hands resting in front of him.

"There isn't one." Peter and Claire said in unison.

Matt nodded. "Okay. So. Where does that leave me, exactly?"

Noah sighed. "Help them. Steer them away from... Gabriel... And towards other dangerous Specials."

Matt nodded.

"Do you think this will actually work?" Claire asked Gretchen. "Or will Matt just lead them towards Gabe?"

"I dont think he will. I think hes coming around about Gabe."

Claire nodded. "I kissed him." she said sadly.

Gretchen looked at Claire. "Who?"

"Gabriel."

"You kissed Gabriel." she said in shock.

"In his room."

Gretchen stared.

"And he kissed me. On a bench."

"He kissed you on a bench."

Claire nodded.

Gretchen considered this. "So... What are you going to do?"

Claire and Gretchen spun to find Peter behind them.

Claire grimaced. "What are _you _going to do about Caitlin? And Emma?"

Peter matched her grimace. "I need to talk to Emma. But she wont resister my presence."

"Her being deaf helps, I guess." Gretchen murmured.

"Yeah. She actually cant hear what Im saying."

"And Caitlin?" Claire cast a look towards the Irish woman talking to Calipsa across the room.

"She's avoiding me." Peter said sadly.

"You need to talk to them." Claire said softly.

Peter looked towards the tall man Claire was watching. "And you need to talk to him."

**So. Im going to say... This story will either now be about the Sylar investigation... Or it will continue to carry on pointlessly, a story about their lives. Again, not a season 6. If it was, it would have a point. And I cant stop myself from writing. I think my OCD might have found another way to manifest.**

**Anyways, more Claire/Gabriel coming, and Im still deciding on whether it will be Emma/Peter or Caitlin/Peter. Im more a fan of the later, myself, but we shall see. Oh, and should I bring Lauren into this? I feel I should, but I dont really want to... Even though I thought it was stupid for Sandra to stay with Noah after he told her everything, I still like them together.**

**Besides, Lauren is a crappy charecter.**

**And I dont think Noah would have had that weird little 'kinda affair' with her.**

**Where on earth would he have found the time? He was trying to find Sylar, keeping Claire away from the Company, kidnapping people and making trips to the hospital. I can barly find the time to do my homework!**

**Although... I do this instead of homework.**

**Which doesnt seem like a good use of time, but oh well. Anyways, my AN is way too long now. **

**R&R?**

**Yes. Ive resulted to asking. Im sorry.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't own Heroes. **

**Still writing on my phone, so please excuse random grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Okay, Aisha. SylarTookMyPower. Hi. I have to apologize to the slight swearing in this chapter. I know you hear them from **_**certain people **_**but I still insist on being your censer.**

**Okay. So for everyone that isn't my sister, sorry for he random A/N.**

"Go away, Peter." Emma said, purposely refusing to look at the man standing next to her.

Peter taped her shoulder, and she stood, still not looking at him.

Peter grabbed her shoulder, pulling her gently towards her, putting himself in her line of sight.

She glared at him, but stopped struggling when she saw his desperate eyes.

"Emma. I am so, so, so sorry." he told her slowly, making sure she would understand.

Emma paused. "Why didn't you tell me, Peter?"

"I missed her too much to remember her, never mind talk."

Emma felt a lump make its way into her throat. "Do you still love her?" she choked out.

Peter looked at her softly. "I love you, Emma." then his face fell. "But I still love her."

Emma felt her eyes prick with salty liquid as she pushed Peter away, who went flying backwards at the surprisingly strong push. Emma watched the sound waves fly off him as he hit the wall behind him.

Peter stared at her.

"Go away, Peter." Emma repeated softly, then turned from him again, leaving the room and making her way through the crowded halls of the hospital.

Claire took a deep breath, watching Gabriel from around a corner. Between Peter, Gretchen, Calipsa and even Rebecca, everyone inhabiting the house had left with some sort of very important errand given to them by one of the four that wanted to give Claire and Gabriel time alone to sort it out.

Claire exhaled her deep breath, and made her way over to the reading Gabriel siting in the living room.

Gabriel looked up. "Hello, Claire."

Claire sat down next to him. "I have to stop kissing you." she said.

Gabriel paused at the strange announcement. "Alright."

"Its not like were even together; we haven't even had feelings for very long."

Gabriel looked at her, his eyes unreadable. "You didn't, anyway."

Claire didn't say anything for a moment, then his words sunk in. "Oh my god."

"Why do you think Sylar was so intent on harassing you?" he said bitterly, looking away.

Part of Claire's mind catalogued that he was referring to Sylar as a different person. Most of it, however, was unable to think. "That is- sick and twisted." she choked out, standing. "I had a fucking _serial killer_ obsessed with me cause you had a god damned _crush on me_?"

Gabriel stood also, looking towards her in shock at the swears escaping her usually fairly clean mouth. "Im sorry." A twitch of his lips. "But you cant really blame me for feeling that way. Its you."

Claire turned away to hide her blush.

"You're smart. Funny. Powerful. Strong. When most would have ran, if faced with what you did on your homecoming, you stayed, trying to help your friend. Oh, and your incredibly beautiful."

"I couldn't get hurt. I had to stay and help." Claire muttered.

"Then what about when you saved that boy Alex from the agents? Or the plane? You could have just sat back, enjoyed your free pass..."

Claire's fading blush came back.

Gabriel stepped forward, closer to her turned back. "I wont say Im sorry you came into my life." he paused. "But I am sorry I polluted yours."

Claire spun as he began to pull back, grabbing his arms, wishing she wasn't so short, thanking that she was strong, and yanked him down, bringing his warm mouth to meet hers.

When they parted, his face was confused, if not pleased looking.

Claire dropped her arms. "I seriously dont know why I keep doing that." she stated, looking up at him.

"I cant make myself say you should stop." Gabriel said.

Claire smacked him, collapsing back onto the couch.

"I think its because I really like you," she whispered.

Gabriel sat next to her, keeping a fair distance apart. "Claire," he began.

"Gabe,"

Gabriel frowned at her. "Would you like to go out somewhere, sometime?" he asked.

Claire paused. "Like a date?"

Gabriel nodded slowly. "Yes."

Claire blinked a couple times, then nodded slowly. "I think... That would be nice."

"What do you think they're doing?" Gretchen asked Calipsa quietly, pushing the grocery cart with her.

Calipsa smirked. "Claire had every intention of telling Gabriel that she must stop kissing him." and Gretchen disappointed face, Calipsa hurried to assure her. "But I have the strangest feeling she will contradict that by kissing him yet again."

Gretchen smiled, grabbing food off the shelf. "Good. Claire deserves a good guy."

"Gabriel hasn't been described as a 'good guy' much." Matt muttered as he came up behind them. "Am I actually needed for grocery shopping?" he asked.

Calipsa glared. "Yes. You know what your son needs." she stared at the small person in his fathers arms, leaning in slightly.

Matty made a strange noise and smiled largely at Calipsa, who then shot back like he had thrown acid at her.

Gretchen laughed. "Dont like kids?" she asked mockingly.

Calipsa looked away. "I love children. I loved _my _children. Well they were alive." she then turned at left Gretchen, Matt, and Matty alone in the canned food section.

"How did it go?" Noah asked Peter as he exited the hospital.

Peter grimaced. "Could have gone better. Not that I expected it to."

Noah nodded sympathetically. "Why did you insist I come?" Noah asked.

Peter shrugged. "You didn't want to go shopping."

Noah froze. "You wanted everyone out of the house." he looked like he was about to kill Peter. "Except Sylar and Claire."

Peter rubbed his forehead. "It was actually Calipsa and Gretchen idea."

"What were you _thinking_? Leaving my daughter- your niece- alone with that monster?"

Peter bristles at that. "Not a monster, okay, Noah? And its Gabriel, not Sylar." Peter still spit out the name Sylar like it was a curse.

"I dont give a damn what his name is, Peter. He's alone with Claire. What makes you think she safe?"

Peter shook his head. "It could be the inability to _die_. Or that Gabriel would kill himself before he hurt her."

"What about Sylar then, Peter?" Noah countered. "Everyone talks like Sylars a different person. What makes you think _Sylar _wont hurt her?"

Peter paused, and when he spoke again, his voice was calm and his volume was back down to normal. "He already has her power. There isn't anything Sylar wants from her left to take."

Noah glared. "Then explain to me why Sylar kept coming back to her after he took it, Peter. Explain to me _why _a serial killerwas stalking my daughter?"

Peter turned away.

Noah gapped at him. "You know why?"

"Not my place to say." Peter announced, trying to get a cab.

"Not your place to say." Noah repeated.

"Yep." Peter nodded as a cap pulled up. He motioned for Noah to get in, then shut the door behind him. "See you at home." he told him, then took a step back and shot into the sky.

**So. Considering most of this is either written on a couple hours sleep, or in class, or in class with a couple hours sleep, it could be worse.**

**Also, if any of you read my crossover, Resistance, I have started a second part.**

**Keep reading, if you want.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't own Heroes. **

**Hey! I got my laptop back! So I'm no longer writing on my phone, thank... well, everything.**

**Okay, so, for some reason, I think my phone was erasing the asterisks I put. So, sorry for the lack of separation in the last few chapters.**

**Okay, Wildrose, I would like to thank you. I would just like to tell you that you honestly gave me the best reviews I've ever gotten for anything I've written on here.**

Noah pushed open the door, which, to his relief, was unlocked, and sprinted in, yelling his daughters name.

"Claire!"

Claire came out from the kitchen. "Hey, dad," she greeted him.

Noah made his way to the kitchen, finding Gabriel at the stove.

"Hello, Noah." Gabriel waved.

Noah resisted the urge to pull out his gun and try and find his new kill spot.

"Have a good time alone with Claire?" he growled.

"Dad!"

Gabriel smirked. "We made cookies." he pointed to the oven.

Noah narrowed his eyes. Claire sighed dramatically.

"Dad, please. Stop. You really want to know what we did?" she stepped forward to Gabriel and pulled his lips to hers, moving them together for long enough to get the point across to Noah- without him having a stroke.

When she pulled away from Gabriel, Noah had his gun out.

Claire stepped in front of him. "Dad, shooting him will only ruin his shirt and make a mess."

Noah clenched his teeth together, putting away the gun.

"Claire. How could you- forgive him?"

Gabriel looked away.

Claire shook her head. "I will never forgive Sylar for what he did." Claire said shakily. "But... Can you really, honestly say this man is Sylar?"

Noah sighed, and for once, he actually looked at Gabriel Grey objectively.

He was not the same person as Sylar.

So many little thing; his eyes, how he held himself, how he wore (slightly) less black, how his hair was less messy, how he actually bothered to shave. Sometimes.

The fact he was pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven.

For a moment, it looked like he was going to agree.

And then he shook his head, and pulled his gun back out.

Peter came through the door. "Jesus, Noah." he exclaimed, and telekinetically took the gun away. "You need to stop with the guns."

Gabriel smirked.

"He- he..." Noah growled in a way that would send most people running from the mans daughter. It made Gabriel put his arm around her.

"Peter! I need to speak with you." Noah spat out, and pulled Peter outside.

Claire turned to Gabriel, suppressing a smile. "You really like annoying him."

"Its hard to resist."

Matt pulled up to Peter and Gabriel's house, and Calipsa, Gretchen, Rebecca, Caitlin, and Molly piled out, holding bags of groceries.

Matt leaned out the window. "I have to bring Matty back to Janice, and then I have to go talk to Audrey. She left me a message saying she has a lead on Sylar." he told them. "Ill be back in a couple hours," he directed this to Molly, who smiled and waved. Matt smiled back and drove away.

Just then, the front door opened, Noah dragging Peter out, then slammed the door and began yelling at him.

The five girls stared at the men. Calipsa rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing he found out about Claire and Gabriel." she muttered.

"Why should that upset him? If my son makes his daughter happy, he should be happy." Rebecca said firmly.

"Him and Gabriel have... A bit of a history, as I understand it." Gretchen said.

Noah and Peter had noticed the five watching them, and stopped yelling.

"Don't mind us," Rebecca said, leading the other girls past them and into the house.

Gretchen saw Claire in the living room. Calipsa took her bag and motioned for her to talk to Claire.

"So? What happened? And what is your dad yelling about?"

Claire pressed her palms into her eyes. "God. Well, me and Gabe... Have a date."

Gretchen smiled. "That's great!"

Claire looked up. "Is it? I've had one date since Odessa. And that date was secret, and I ended up jumping off the Hollywood sign!"

Gretchen looked surprised. "You jumped off the Hollywood sign?" She repeated.

Claire nodded. "I don't even remember how to have a proper date..."

Gretchen sat down next to her. "Claire- I don't think that'll matter. If you've had one date since Odessa, how many do you think he's had?"

"He was with Elle..."

"During that time, from what I've heard, they weren't exactly going out on dates... And she was insane."

Claire sighed. "She was damaged, not insane." she felt the need to defend the dead girl. She paused. "Okay, she was a little insane. You'd have to be to be with Sylar."

Gretchen shot her a look.

Claire rolled her eyes. "If he was the same person Sylar was, I wouldn't keep kissing him, would I?"

"Point taken." Gretchen rubbed her forehead.

"What's wrong, Gretch?"

Gretchen shrugged. "I think I said something that I shouldn't of to Cal."

Claire gave her a questioning look.

"She was being weird around Matty, so I asked her if she didn't like kids. And she said she had loved _her_ children."

"Oh." Claire muttered. "Yeah. I guess its not that far fetched for her to have had children."

Gretchen leaned back. "Guess not." she sighed. "So your dads yelling at Peter cause you and Gabe have a date?"

Claire's cheeks flushed. "No. Hes yelling cause... Uh... Well, I sort of... Kissed Gabe in front of him."

A few seconds of silence. Then Gretchen burst out laughing.

"Its not funny!"

Gretchen shook her head. "It is,"

"No. I'm just tired of him being so..."

"Dad like?" Gretchen's laughed dyed down to a chuckle.

"I was going for 'controlling'."

"Dads are controlling. Your life is just a bit more... Extreme than most kids. So, your dad becomes extremely controlling. Instead of using curfews and grounding you, hes using guns and super powered people. And secret organizations."

Claire rolled her eyes.

"Gabriel? Can I talk to you?"

Gabriel looked up to see Caitlin standing in front of him. He nodded. She sat down.

"I need to ask you something." she said.

"Yes?"

She fidgeted. "Elle. Do you... know why she killed Ricky? Did she tell you?"

Gabriel looked away. "Elle was... broken. No, she never told me about killing your brother. But from what I know from what she was doing in Ireland, she probably killed him because," he shook his head, "she thought it was a smart idea. Or she just... wanted to."

"She just walked into a pub and killed a man because she wanted to." Caitlin repeated.

"Elle's father put her through tests all her childhood. The human body isn't meant to have that much electricity flowing through it. Especially children. But her father didn't care." he realized he was sounding angry, and took a deep breath.

Caitlin didn't speak for a moment. "What happened to her dad?"

Gabriel twitched nervously. "He was- ah- killed."

Caitlin looked at him with narrowed eyes. "By who?"

"Some powers make you do things... that you normally wouldn't do."

"Did you kill him, Gabriel?" Caitlin asked.

Gabriel's eyes flickered to her and then away. "He... had something I wanted."

Caitlin raised a brow. "Was this before or after you had a thing with the bitch?"

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Sort of both..."

Both brows were up now. "So, you date a lunatic, then you break up, kill her dad, get back together, then kill her?"

Gabriel sighed, ribbing his forehead. "It was much more complicated than that..."

"Of course it was."

Calipsa cleared her throat. Gabriel looked towards her. "Matt just called... there's a problem."

**Yes. There's a problem. Which cant be good.**

**I'm just hiding in my room because my mother decided it would be fun to have a giant party with my sisters friends in my living room at _2am_. **

**Go away, people who don't live here! You don't_ live here_!**

**Oh! Happy Halloween, everyone! Truly my favourite holiday! When else can you dress up and demand candy from people? Me and two of my friends are going to a dance my step-dads DJing tomorrow (Yup, he's a DJ), and then me, three of my friends and possibly one of my friends friends are taking my littlest sister (SylarTookMyPower- not her real life name, obviously) and a friend of hers (I think- is she still coming, Aish?) trick or treating. So, free chocolate!**

**Also, I think I've mentioned I live in Winnipeg? Yeah, a couple days ago there was a spree shooting... and they haven't caught the guy yet. In fact, they don't even know if it is a guy. So, there's a spree killer on the loose for Halloween. Hey, Winnipeg police- how hard is it to catch a spree killer? Its the guy (girl) running around shooting people in broad daylight!**

**Also, also, because I have my laptop back, and because my stupid handicapped legs will probably refuse to work after trick or treating, AND because I don't have a life to speak of, there should technically be more chapters of this and my crossover up soon.**

**Also, even though she _doesn't watch Bones_, my little sis (SylarTookMyPower, again) wants me to write a Heroes/Bones crossover. So I might soon be writing three fic's at once.**

**Okay, my A/N's are getting too long again, so bye. Have a great Halloween, try not to be hit by any cars, and check your candy before you eat it to avoid being poisoned, and all that stuff.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Don't own Heroes. My f key fell off and I made a new one out of scotch tape, so I do own that.**

**Okey doke. I _still _have absolutely no idea about the title, but here are the theories I've gotten so far. **

**From Spockismyluv- its possible that an event will take place which not even specials can explain, hence "never shall we know" what happened/how it happened. **

**From aclassicistkitten- 1) We will probably never know Calipsa's real age. 2) Even though Calipsa, Claire and Sylar are immortal they will never know what the future fully even if they have some ability's dealing with the future**

**From my mom- "Never shall we know" the true nature of someone's soul - therefore we cannot know if he really is Sylar or Gabriel**

**All of these are correct, in their own way. All brilliant ideas. I am so lucky to have such wonderful, thoughtful reviews from such lovely people. Especially since this story is- well, lacking an actual plot. Anyway, I'll shut up now and get to the story.**

**I just had a flashback to when my family went to Disney land and we bought green cotton candy- how strange. Why would that pop into my mind?**

**I'll shut up.**

"You have to calm down."

Claire turned, her eyes flashing. "You're fate rests in Matt Parkman's hands." she told Gabriel.

"I know."

"He _hates you_."

"He called to warn us that the FBI had a lead. He'll call back once he finds out what exactly the lead is." Gabriel attempted to soothe the small blonde.

"How can you be so calm?" Claire asked.

Gabriel looked away. "Its not the first time I've been hunted by the FBI." he muttered.

Claire slumped down onto the couch next to him. "I can't do this."

Gabriel froze. "Do what?" he whispered, already knowing the answer. She couldn't be with him. Not with everything that had happened... everything that was still happening. He braced himself for the rejecting words.

"I can't live this screwed up life without you with me. You're the last thing that really makes sense. So- don't let the FBI catch you." she said, inhaling sharply as she pulled Gabriel so he was facing her.

Gabriel gaped at the unexpected words. "You're the only real thing in my life either. You've always been- through... it all." he whispered.

Claire gazed at him. He really was beautiful, but not in a normal way. Not in the way of male models and movie stars. He had the real world in his face- both the innocent, incredibly kind shyness of the watchmaker, and the darkness of a monster of blood and death. It echoed through his eyes.

He was, she realized, very true to his name. Saint Gabriel the Archangel.

For some reason, the religious connection didn't seem misplaced to Claire. She thought that he shouldn't be connected to that half of the wholesome religion- like all he had done, he should be connected the the other half, the part that lived further down in a hotter place. But, no. Gabriel looked like an angel.

With this thought, she pulled him against her, catching his lips with hers, hungerly moving together, trying very hard to get as close to each other as they could. They moved together like they had done this thousands of times, feeling comforting in the familiarity, and yet, somehow, with every second they were kissing, the thrill of a new situation grew more and more powerful, sinking deep into their skin and into their bloodstream, filling their entire bodies.

Claire pulled desperately at Gabriel, wanting him- _needing him_- closer to her. Gabriel, in turn, pulled at her.

Telekinesis came into effect, needing Claire to meld into him. Electricity jumped to her body and back to him.

A thought came into Gabriel's head- he realized another reason Claire was perfect. He could shock her, which he found he couldn't stop himself from doing, his body crackling with blue lightning, and her inability to feel pain would protect her from the shocks.

And that was the last coherent thought he had for a while.

..

"So this is where you live."

Calipsa frowned, shrugging, and dropped her hirograpghic-pattern-covered sweater onto a chair by the door.

"Its nice." she eyed a collection of old photographs on the wall.

Calipsa smirked. "Every time there's a camera around, I try and get in the picture. Proof I was there, you know."

"Are you in this one?" Gretchen asked, examining an old photograph of a family of seven, all wearing old fashioned clothing.

Calipsa smiled. "Ah, yes. I'm right there," she reached up to hover her finger above the oldest woman, who Gretchen had guessed was the mother. "I was Clara Hughes. That was my husband, Ernest Hughes. Those are our children, Cora, Violet, Levi, Edwin, and Wilson." she told her softly.

"They're beautiful." Gretchen praised.

"They're dead. They haven't looked like much for a long time." Calipsa paused. "But they were beautiful children. They looked mostly like their father. They barely looked like me."

"That's too bad."

Calipsa shook her head. "No, no. It wouldn't have been a good thing for Ernest to have five Egyptian children running around London in the 1800's."

"Oh yeah. I guess not." Gretchen was silent for a moment. "It must be hard. Watching your children get older."

Calipsa shrugged. "I faked my death before any of them passed."

"Did you... have many children?" Gretchen asked hesitantly.

Calipsa smiled at her. "I've given birth to ten children. But not for nearly a century. They were my last children."

"Oh." Gretchen said awkwardly.

"Cora and Levi married young. Wilson went to Edinburgh to study medicine. Edwin... took his chances in the new world, and Violet ran away to France." Calipsa told Gretchen, her eyes slightly glazed over, stuck in a different time.

Gretchen smiled. "Sounds like Edwin and Violet were rebels."

Calipsa laughed lightly. "Violet moved to France because it was legal to be with another woman there, so yes, she was quite a rebel." she stepped into the kitchen. "You want tea?"

"You got coffee?" Gretchen asked.

Calipsa nodded, pulling down a kettle. "Only instant, though."

"Its fine." Gretchen assured her.

Calipsa started the kettle, pulling the coffee and tea and cups out of the cupboards. Gretchen pulled herself up to sit on the counter.

"How long have you been here?" Gretchen asked.

"I keep a place rented in every state. And a few more up in Canada, Europe, and some tropical islands." she said, pulling milk out of the fridge.

Gretchen stared.

"The ability to turn things to gold makes money less of a factor." Calipsa began mixing the drinks, handing the coffee to Gretchen and hoping up onto the counter next to her.

"So, you're, like, rich?" Gretchen asked.

Calipsa shrugged. "Less rich, more... unlimited funds."

"Whoa."

Calipsa took a sip of her tea. "It helps. But money isn't everything, it can't buy happiness, and all that."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Even the most exciting life gets tedious when you Don't spend more than a day or two with the same person."

"Emotional connections are important." Gretchen nodded.

"Emotions are unpredictable." Calipsa said softly.

Gretchen leaned in slightly, and Calipsa caught her lips in a kiss.

..

"Where's Gabriel?"

Peter smirked. "He's kinda busy." Peter was sitting on the front steps.

"Well, this is important. Audrey's added Elle to the list on Sylar victims, and she's looking into her life right now."

Peter swore. "Crap."

"She was pretty surprised when she found out Elle was reported missing at eight."

Peter frowned. "What?"

Matt sat down next to him. "Disappeared from a park near her house."

"What the hell?"

Matt sighed. "Bob probably thought it would be easier to keep his daughter inside the Company well doing experiments on her if she had been 'kidnapped'. By the time they let her out... well, no one was going to recognize her. Or remember her."

Peter exhaled. "Bob was a piece of work."

Matt sighed. "Can't say I miss him." he rubbed his forehead. "But she traced Elle to Bob, and is now proceeding to try and find _him_."

"Another of Sylar's victims."

"The Company cremated him. That's not the problem. Bob had a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend?" Peter asked. "Who?"

"I Don't know. I checked, and its someone the Company didn't know about. But from what Audrey got out of her over the phone- well, this woman knows about the Company. A lot about the Company. And everything Sylar related from his first kill to Bobs death."

**Yes, yes. Its been a while, I apologize very much. Got my laptop back, and the characters inside my head went on a camping trip. They had much fun well they were away, but were quite tired when they came back, so it took a bit to write this.**

**Also, I seem to be in the middle of a nervous breakdown currently, not to mention my entire body began twitching madly so my doctor put me on lorazpam, and that dulls your mind down apparently, so it might bee a while before I update again.**

**Keep reading if you wish.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Don't own Heroes. My f key fell off and I made a new one out of scotch tape, so I do own that.**

"Who is this girlfriend that Bob had?"

Matt shrugged. "I really don't know, Mrs. Petrelli. She said she was afraid for her life, so we're keeping her name pretty quiet. But, look. I'm going with Audrey to interview her today."

Angela pursed her lips tightly. "Look inside her head, Mr. Parkman. Find out what that fool Bob told her." she turned to Noah. "Did you know about this?"

Noah smiled humorlessly. "I wasn't close to Bob. And if he was trying to keep her away from the Company, which, he obviously was, he wouldn't be bragging about her to Agents he doesn't really know, would he."

"I Don't think he would of told anyone." Peter agreed.

They had gathered in Peter and Gabe's living room, since their home appeared have become the headquarters for the new, much smaller Company.

Rebecca rubbed her eyes. "Where's Gabriel? He usually has an idea of what to do in these situations."

Peter smirked widely. Noah saw him.

"And where's Claire, for that matter?"

..

"They're talking about us now." Claire murmured into Gabriel's ear.

His quiet laughter shook both their bodies, as Claire was lying on his chest. "If we go out there, we'll give your father a heartattck. And he'd ruin another of my shirts."

Claire giggled quietly. "You're not wearing a shirt." she trailed her hand across his bare chest.

"I would put one on if we went out there. As would you, I assume."

Claire blushed softly. "I don't really want to go out there. I really don't want to have to deal with- well, any of them- right now."

Gabriel disentangled himself from Claire to get off the bed and began getting dressed. "Its a good thing I can teleport, then."

Claire's face broke into a huge grin as she got up and began putting her clothing back on.

When they were both decent, Gabriel took Claire into his arms, and teleported away.

..

"Where are we?"

Gabriel smiled at the small blond as he released his hold on her, his smile widening as she didn't move away from him.

"A small island in the Pacific ocean." His smile turned to a smirk. "I figured we can hang out here for a while."

Claire looked up at him, concern on her face. "They're talking about how the FBI is going to catch you."

"No, they're talking about how the FBI is going to find out all of the Company's secrets."

"Sylar is one of those secrets." Claire pointed out.

"Matt's going to the interview of that woman. He'll hear what she's about to say, and he'll stop her from saying anything incriminating."

Claire's face smoothed as she realized the truth of his words. "You better be right." she muttered none the less.

Gabriel smirked, and sat down on the sand. Claire followed his motion, looking out at the ocean. "What happens if people find out about the Company? The stuff that we've kept secret about it."

Gabriel sobered. "The agents- the ones that are still alive- will probably be arrested. A lot of Specials will probably start pressing charges. The Level 5 inmates will probably be seen as abused."

"Except for you."

Gabriel shrugged. "I killed more than a few Level 5 Specials." he said quietly.

Claire shook her head. "Lets not talk about that." she suggested.

Gabriel shook his head. "We have to talk about it, Claire. I've done- so many horrible, terrible, unforgivable things in the past few years. Most people are condemned for one murder. I've killed over a hundred. So many I've lost count. You knew some. You loved some."

Claire bit her lip are tears began to come to her eyes. "It wasn't you. It was Sylar."

"Sylar is me, Claire!" Gabriel exclaimed. Claire flinched. "He's still inside me. And I'm still hungry." he took a deep breath. "I love you, Claire. And I'm never going to let Sylar hurt an innocent person again. Those two things are connected. But, Claire," he lifted a gentle hand to place on the side of her face. "If we have any hope of a future together, one where you don't hate me, we need to talk about the past."

..

Calipsa stared at Gretchen as she slept.

She had sworn she wouldn't do this again. She wouldn't ever let herself feel this way about anyone that would age well she didn't.

If she knew what was good for her, she would get out of bed that instant, get dressed, leave Gretchen asleep without a goodbye, and not come back to America for the next century.

Even with the knowledge that that would be best for everyone, she found she couldn't even make herself blink, for fear that when her eyes opened again Gretchen would be gone.

She pulled her knee's to her chest, resting her chin on them, wrapping her arms around her legs. She continued to watch Gretchen.

She was breathing deeply now, her eyelids fluttering in a dream. Calipsa rarely slept anymore- she rarely even breathed. She had no need to, her lungs constantly regenerating, her brain doing the same. Every year she lived, basic human things like breathing and sleeping became rarity and unnecessary.

Gretchen was sleeping. She was breathing. She couldn't _not _do those things, or death would be eminent. Her heart beat because she needed it to, not because it was programed to.

Gretchen was living, instead of merely alive.

But that was the problem, Calipsa mused. Gretchen made her feel like she was living. She made breath come to her lungs, made her eyelids blink. Gretchen made her remember what it was like to be a person.

And now she was tired. Calipsa released her legs, and lay down, taking one last look at Gretchen before she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

**Shortish. I just wrote the Claire/Gabriel thing before dinner with my dad and friend, and the Calipsa/Gretchen thing after. And now I'm going to post.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Don't own Heroes. **

"Fine. What about the past do you want to talk about?" Claire asked tensely, standing up.

Gabriel looked up from his place on the sand. "You know exactly what, Claire." She said softly.

Claire glared. "Fine. You did some- horrible, terrible things. Things that hurt me, and so many other people."

Gabriel nodded.

"You killed my bio-parents. You tried to kill me. You stalked me. You scalped me. You- you tried to turn me into a killer." she sniffed. "You succeed. I killed you."'

"You can't feel even slightly bad about killing me." Gabriel told her.

"Of course I can. Most people can't stab someone in the back of the head."

"Most people never find themselves needing to." Gabriel reasoned.

Claire glared. "What is the point of this?" she asked, falling back onto the sand, farther away from Gabriel than before.

"The point is that I want to be with you, Claire. But that will never work out if you choose to ignore all the shit I did."

"When did I ever choose to ignore anything!" Claire yelled at him, standing up again. "I fully realize everything you did. I still see your face in my nightmares! I hate Sylar with every inch of my being, and I will until the end of time. But _you_-" she hissed, stepping towards him and sitting back down. "You are not Sylar. You are Gabriel. And you... you are who I see in my _dreams. _Who I want to kiss, who I want to hold me. You, I love."

Gabriel looked at her steadily. "Love." he repeated.

Claire let out a short laugh. "I love you. Its... completely unexpected, and not at all logical, but there it is. I love you. Okay? And that's that."

Gabriel gazed at her steadily. "Okay." he murmured, then leaned forward and caught her lips in a kiss.

But he knew this conversation wasn't over yet.

..

"What's going on?"

Peter looked up to see Caitlin. "Nothing. We've lost Gabriel and Claire."

"Well I wouldn't say that's nothing." Caitlin said.

Peter smiled. "They'll show up soon." he swallowed. "Caitlin, about... about Emma..."

"You don't need to say anything, Peter. I'm not your girlfriend. And apparently, I've been gone for a while." she smiled tightly. "It wasn't very nice to leave me in the future, though. And you should have told Emma."

Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, those were both pretty stupid things to do."

"Well, you are a bit of an idiot." Her smile softened. "But you're a well meaning idiot."

"Thanks, Caitlin." Peter said softly.

Matt approached them. "I have to go to the interview. We sure we don't know where Gabriel is?"

Peter sighed. "I have no idea where he is. Why don't you ask Molly?"

Matt shook his head. "I did. She said he was in the middle of the ocean."

Peter let out a snort. "You know what to do, Matt. Make sure Bob's girlfriend doesn't say anything that could condemn the Company."

..

Audrey knocked on the front door. "Ms. Biley? Its Agent Hanson." she called through the door.

A woman opened it, peering out nervously. "Hello, Agent Hanson. Please call me Zoe. And...?"

"Matt Parkman." Matt introduced himself.

"Hello. Its nice to meet you." Zoe smiled weakly. "Please come in." she guided them to the living room. "Do you want anything to drink? Eat?"

Matt and Audrey politelyly refused, and Zoe lead them to the living room, where they sat down.

"So, Ms Biley,"

"Zoe, please." Zoe interrupted with a smile.

"Zoe," Audrey corrected herself. "When was the last time you saw Bob Bishop?"

Zoe's smile dropped. "Either February or March 2007."

"So not for a while." Matt said.

"Where do you think he is?" Audrey asked.

Matt began to listen in to her thoughts. He found he couldn't.

Zoe felt the poking that she knew came with a mind reader. She pushed back at the sneaking thread, and watched Matt Parkman jolt back. Her eyes narrowed.

"I think he's dead." she said. Matt tried again to reach into her mind, but again was pushed back with a jolt of pain.

"You think he's dead?" Audrey asked. "What makes you think that?"

Zoe turned to her. "His daughter, Elle, told me."

Audrey nodded. "You knew Elle? When was the last time-" she was cut off as her phone began ringing. She looked at the screen. "Excuse me, I really have to take this." she said, and moved to the next room.

Once she was gone, Zoe leaned towards Matt. "You're a mind reader who's last name is Parkman. Are you Maury Parkman's son?"

Matt was taken aback. "Yes. How did you know?"

"What are you doing here?"

Matt frowned. "I'm here to stop you from saying anything that could endanger the Company."

Zoe nodded. "Of course. But you can't actually think I'd be stupid enough to say something that would bring the wrath of the Company onto me."

"I'm also supposed to stop you from saving anything that would lead them to catching Sylar. Do you know anything about him?"

She stared at him solemnly. "I know enough about him to pretend I have no idea he exists."

Matt nodded slowly.

Zoe frowned. "Please- don't tell the Company who I am. Bob managed too keep me hidden, but if they find out that there's a mind reader that knows things about the Company free to tell the world about them-"

"Zoe, the Company hasn't been like that for a while."

Her eye's flashed. "So it wasn't the Company that had half the Specials in America rounded up as terrorists?"

"That was Homeland Security. How did you know about that?"

"Bob made sure I didn't have a file. I knew a few Special's who weren't so lucky. Some were taken. Some came back, some didn't."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Zoe ran a hand through her hair, pulling stray strands that had escaped the bun her hair was tightly wrapped into back from her face. "Look, Mr. Parkman- are trying to convince me to tell the FBI about Sylar and the Company or not?"

"You can't tell them anything. But I want you to know that you aren't in any danger."

Zoe sighed, her brown eyes turning towards the window covered in heavy curtains. "Not from the Company, anyway."

Matt paused. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry, Zoe. That was my boss." Audrey came back into the room and Zoe didn't answer Matt.

"Its fine."

"So, I believe I was asking when the last time you saw Elle was?"

..

"I think we should go back now." Claire commented. "Before my dad sends a search party."

"You're probably right." Gabriel's voice vibrated through his chest, deep and rumbling.

Claire sighed, standing up and brushing sand off herself. Gabriel copied her motion, then placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked down at her, and she nodded. And then they teleported away.

**Hey! I'm not dead!**

**Sorry about the not updating. Combination of writers block and NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month. Or something like that). **

**Anyways, you may be saying, 'What the hell, Lemons? _Another character_?' and you would be saying pretty much the same thing that I'm saying. Garg. **

**Recommended song- Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri**

**Keep reading, if you want.**

**PS. If you review, I'll give you brownies.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Don't own Heroes. **

**I frown at my obsession with technology. I hate how I can't stand it when one of my electronics is missing. Example; my cell phone has run away. I have no idea where it went. And no, I _did not _'loose' it. I don't loose things. They run away.**

**Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to my little sister SylarTookMyPower (not her birth name...), because its her birthday! Happy birthday, my dear little sister. I hope you have a great year. I love you more than Heroes, Burn Notice, Coca-Cola, and my laptop put together. Oh, and don't worry, this isn't your birthday present. I actually bought something for you. This is just a plus.**

"There you are, Claire!"

Claire winced as she walked through the door to find her father right behind it. "Hi, dad."

"Where the hell have you been?" Noah growled. He then froze as Gabriel came though the door. "Claire..."

"Dad. Really?" Claire asked.

Noah started reaching for his gun. Peter came into the room, attracted by the powerful emotions his empathy was picking up.

"Noah-" Peter said, reading the situation. He telekenetically froze Noah's arms.

Noah turned to Peter. "Let me go."

"I don't like guns going off in my home."

Gabriel shook his head. "Let him go, Peter. He wont shoot me."

Now Noah turned to Gabriel. "Why is that?"

Claire answered. "Because you love me, and I love him."

Noah slumped. Peter released his arms.

"Claire... why?" Noah asked his daughter.

Claire shrugged. "I don't know. I really can't put it into words. But Gabriel- he's not Sylar. You have to admit that, dad. If I can, you can."

Noah stared at her. "Fine." he spat out, looking like it caused him physical pain.

Gabriel looked down, hiding a smirk. Claire noticed and elbowed him.

"Thank you, dad." Claire told the man that had been her father for as long as she could remember.

Noah strode forward to Gabriel. He locked eyes with him. "If you ever hurt my daughter in any way, ever, I will hunt you down and cause you more pain than you have ever felt before."

"He wont hurt her. He knows I'd go find my nail gun." Peter added.

Claire laughed well Gabriel shivered. "Don't worry, Noah," he promised. "Peter. I would give you the nail gun if I ever hurt her." He said softly, placing a hand on Claire's shoulder.

Noah looked away. This man that stood in front of him reminded him of very much of the man Elle and himself changed into a monster. And, honestly, he thought that assignment was what pushed Elle over the edge too.

He only hoped Claire didn't end up like Elle.

..

Gretchen rolled over, inhaling and rubbing her eyes. She sat up, looking around herself, smiling at the sleeping form of Calipsa, who stirred under her gaze.

Gretchen chuckled.

Calipsa shot up, rolling out of bed with fire bursting from her hands as she pressed herself into the corner, scanning the room. She relaxed her ridged stance as her eyes found Gretchen, but her hands didn't extinguish until she finished her exam of the room.

Gretchen watched her with wide eyes.

"Gretchen," she gasped out. "Aasif. Ignosce mihi. Maaf."

Gretchen blinked. "Cal, I don't speak... whatever the hell you're speaking."

Calipsa licked her lips nervously. "Arabic, Latin, Indonesian. I said sorry, sorry, sorry."

Gretchen smiled shakily. "It's fine. You didn't hurt me."

Calipsa stood and made her way back to the bed. "I've spent a long time with a constant target on my back. And I don't sleep much. I may be immortal, but that doesn't stop people from trying to kill me. Especially well I'm sleeping."

"I understand, Cal. You don't have to explain. I've gotten... used to this weird world."

"Gretchen... You do realize that this is insane? You having anything to do with me. It's dangerous. It's... insane."

"I'm already in danger, being friends with Claire." Gretchen pointed out. "I don't expect that you want a- relationship, or whatever."

"I do, Gretch." Calipsa murmured. "I haven't cared about someone as much as I care for you in a long time."

Gretchen found a lump in her throat blocking her voice. She cleared it. "Alright. So. Uhm. I care about you too."

Calipsa smiled crookedly. "That's good." She closed her eyes. "We should get back to Peter's and Gabe's. Matt had his interview yesterday evening with Bob's girlfriend. Everyone is meeting their to hear what happened."

..

"She's a telepath. And she's not giving up the Company, or Sylar."

Claire breathed a sigh of relief. Angela and Noah looked at each other. "How does the Company not have a file on this woman, if she has an ability?" Angela asked.

"Bob." Matt explained in one word.

"This seems unlikely." Calipsa put in her opinion. "How would he hide her from every branch for all these years? I couldn't hide someone for that long without keeping them in a cave."

The group considered this for a while.

"What if Linderman was involved?" Peter asked.

Angela paused. "That makes it more likely. But who is this woman if both Bob and Daniel were willing to hide her?"

"Well, we can't read her mind if she's a telepath." Matt said.

"We can ask her questions and find out if she's lying." Gabriel suggested.

"I don't know how open to answering questions this woman is." Matt told them. "She's terrified of the Company." he exhaled. "Not to mention the name Petrelli. Special's gossip more than teenage girls. She knows the name Petrelli, and she knows people who were arrested in the Homeland Security grab. She told me not all of them came back."

There was a moment of silence. And then...

"Morbid." Calipsa sighed. "Can't really blame her. But that's gone and done with. And if she's not going to spill Company secrets to the FBI, I don't think she's a problem. However, we still have Agent Hanson attempting to find a dead man."

Caitlin sighed. "Who is it that killed this Bob?"

An awkward silence settled in.

"That would be me." Gabriel mumbled. Claire patted his hand sympathetically.

Caitlin narrowed her eyes. "Alright, now I'm confused." she said. "You killed Elle _and_ her father? Who'd you kill first?"

"Bob." Noah answered for him.

Caitlin shook her head. "I don't understand. Is it different in America? Do men normally kill girl's fathers, then love them, then kill them, or is it just you?"

Gabriel cleared his throat well Noah chuckled.

"Right. We still have a problem," Calipsa sighed, attempting to get people back onto the problem at hand. "Hanson thinks Bob can lead her to Sylar."

"Which he can't." Peter commented.

"Since he's dead, right. We also can't let her find Sylar." Calipsa finished.

"So... whats the plan?" Gretchen asked.

No one answered.

**Wow, I really suck at ending chapters. Can I just say, this entire thing was written on three and a half hours of sleep in twenty-four hours? The Ruler Of The Universe hates me. **

**Happy birthday Aisha!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I never claimed to own  
So please don't sue. **

Calipsa had been staring steadily at the living room wall for hours. She hadn't moved, or reacted at all to anything said to her. She wasn't blinking. She wasn't breathing. She was just... staring at the wall.

Gretchen was watching her, her face a mask of concern.

"She still hasn't moved?" Claire commented, coming over to her friend.

"Hasn't even blinked." Gretchen informed her. She turned to Claire. "Do you think that's a healing thing, or some other power? Do you need to blink?"

Claire shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I don't really _need _to, but, I mean... it's blinking. I don't consciously do it."

"Do you think she consciously doesn't blink?"

Claire narrowed her eyes. "Why the sudden interest in blinking?"

"Cal and I are- well, I'm not sure what we are. We're... something vaguely resembling a relationship."

Claire smirked at that. "Yeah, I think that's about where Gabe and I are."

Gretchen smiled. "What about your date?"

Claire laughed softly. "We kinda skipped the dating and went right to 'I love you'. And I really don't know what the hell we would do. I can't go anywhere without a kidnapping attempt." she rolled her eyes.

"Good point. Besides, do you really see having a 'normal' relationship with Gabe?"

"Not even possible." Claire sighed.

Gretchen put an arm around Claire's shoulders, giving her an one-armed hug. "Normal's boring." she said, continuing to stare at the frozen form of Calipsa.

..

"Matt?"

Matt turned to see Molly standing behind him. "Hey, Molly."

Molly smiled. "Hi."

"Whats up?"

Molly shrugged. "Nothing." she sighed. "Matt... What are you going to do?"

Matt frowned. "About what?"

Molly crossed her arms. "Agent Hanson."

"I don't know, Molly."

"You wont be able to get her to give up on Sylar." Molly told him. "But you might be able to distract her."

"Distract her?" Matt asked.

Molly smiled. "Keep her away from Gabriel, lead her towards other bad guys."

"And how do you suggest I lead her towards bad guys?" Matt asked, narrowing her eyes.

Molly pursed her lips for a moment, looking away. Then she looked back at Matt and answered. "I'm joining Rebel. We're going to be helping Specials, but we'll also be fighting villains. It would help if you could arrest them for us. And it would keep Agent Hanson busy."

Matt stared at Molly. She stared back. "You're joining Rebel?"

Molly sighed. "Micah called me yesterday to ask if I was interested. I just called him back telling him I would."

"You can't join Rebel." Matt choked out.

"Why not?" Molly asked him.

"Because... Molly, you're a kid."

Molly smiled softly. "No. I'm not. I lost my childhood years ago, when my parents died." She let out a breath of air that was almost a laugh. "I've been living in India with Mohinder's mother. I've been _hiding _in India. And I'm tired of that. I can help Rebel, and they need help," she inhaled deeply. "and the world needs Rebel's help."

Matt shook his head. "No. I won't let you do that."

Now Molly snorted. "I won't _let _me?" she asked. "Matt, I love you like a father. But you gave up the right to be my father when you left me alone with Mohinder and didn't come get me when you got back." she shook her head. "You're my hero, but you forgot about me."

Matt didn't have anything to say to that.

"I'll call you to tell you the positions of out targets that we need you to arrest."

"Molly-" Matt started, but before he could finish, she was walking towards the front door. Matt followed her, intent on talking sense into her.

As soon as Molly was outside, however, a young man swooped down to grab her. He nodded at Matt. "Tell Claire West says hi." he said, then lifted Molly into the air and away before Matt could do anything.

..

Matt stormed into the living room, where Claire and Gretchen were still waiting for Calipsa to start moving again.

"Claire, West says 'hi'." Matt said loudly.

Claire turned towards him. "West says 'hi'? When did you see West?"

"About two minutes ago, when he flew away with Molly."

Gretchen opened her mouth, like she was going to say something, then shut it. Then she opened it again. "What?"

"Molly told me she was going to join Rebel, and then she went out the front door and some guy flew away with her, after telling me to say hi to Claire from West." Matt explained. He caught sight of living statue that was Calipsa at the moment. "What is she doing?" he asked, exasperated.

"Molly joined Rebel?" Claire clarified. She glanced back at Calipsa. "I don't know. She's doing something." she turned back to Matt. "But Molly joined Rebel? Why?"

"Apparently she wants to 'help Rebel help the world'."

"Well, isn't that good, then? Like, if she's helping the world..." Gretchen said.

"She's a kid!"

Claire rubbed her forehead. "Matt, I don't know what to tell you."

Matt exhaled loudly. Peter entered the room, holding a phone. "Mohinder's on the phone. He wants to talk to Molly. Do you know where she is?" He asked Matt.

Matt clenched his jaw tightly, then took the phone from Peter. "You have great timing, Mohinder." he said into it as he left the room.

Peter looked at Claire, confused.

"Molly joined Rebel." Claire told her uncle.

**Happy birthday to me... happy birthday to me... I'm really to old... and I coloured my foot green.**

**Well, I haven't slept in... 22 hours. I'm technically having my birthday party right now, so my basement, sisters bedroom, and living room all have people in them sleeping... ish. I haven't slept yet, some of my friends have just fallen asleep, and some are just waking up.**

**And so, of course, I'm in my room writing fanfiction :)**

**By the way, I've been praying up to the gods of fictional characters, offering up some of my OC's lives to save Lumen on Dexter. Yeah, my two motto's these days are- 'Die Hannah! Die, die Hannah!' and 'Lumen Must Live!'**

**Because I'm just that cool.**

**Oh yeah, and it's my birthday... reviews would be great presents :D**

**Okay, I'm posting this and then attempting to sleep.**


	26. Happy Holidays!

**Disclaimer: No clever poems this time. I still don't own, though.**

**Also, I am recommend the movie Lost and Delirious. Technically, its rated R, and I guess for good reason (lots of swearing and a little bit of nudity, as well as teenage drinking and whatnot), but I just ignored that and now I'm watching it like three times a day. I really really recommend it. Watch it, you hear? Watch it!**

**Unless your homophobic, which I'm guessing if you're reading this you're not.**

"More and more reports are coming in about a group of teenagers and young adults calling themselves Rebel, most involving them helping or saving Specials, but also other members of the public. Well their identities have not been reviled, many-"

Claire turned off the news channel. It was a new one, reporting only on things related to people with abilities. It had worried Noah and the new version of the Company (which was almost the same except less secrets, less memory-erasing, more government funding, and, technically, it was a council. For some reason, probably the same reason the Company was called... the Company, it was mostly called the Council) at first, but the news had been rather fair. An even amount of Specials and Normals been employed probably helped.

So far, no one had outed Molly as one of Rebel. But you could see her in video clips, shot on camera phones and surveillance tapes, holding onto West or running with Micah, sometimes the dirt carrying her.

Matt got a call from her almost everyday, sometimes to let him know she was alright, sometimes to let him know they had a fugitive that they needed him to arrest.

Matt had gotten an apartment after Janice had taken Matty back to LA and he realized he didn't have a home. Peter had insisted that he could stay with them for as long as he wanted, but Matt refused. He also refused Gabriel paying for a nicer place then the one he had gotten.

Caitlin, however, had gladly accepted his offer to pay for a place for her, since she had no money, couldn't get a job since she wasn't exactly in America legally, and she was assumed dead in Ireland.

Claire and Gretchen had basically moved out of their dorm, Claire usually staying with Gabriel, and having him teleport her to the few classes she took.

Gretchen had taken up residence in Peter and Gabriel's living room, where Calipsa still sat, unmoving.

"Still no movement?" Claire asked Gretchen as she entered the room.

Gretchen sighed. "None. What the hell is she doing?"

Claire shrugged. "At least we know she isn't in some sort of immortal coma."

"According to Matt."

"He heard her counting."

Gretchen pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. "Which doesn't answer the question: What the hell is she _doing_?"

"Well, that's quite obvious. She's staring at a wall, counting for days on end."

Claire and Gretchen turned at the familiar Irish accent. "Helpful." Gretchen told her.

"Hey, Caitlin. What are you doing here?" Claire greeted her.

Caitlin sat down. "Its depressing to be at my place right now." Claire gave her a questioning look. "Its just me, all alone. And tomorrow is Christmas. Normally, I'd be at my pub with my brother and his friends."

Gretchen nodded. "Normally I'd be at home, decorating trees or something with my family."

"Why aren't you?" Caitlin asked.

Gretchen sighed. "They didn't want me to stay at collage when Specials came out. Especially when they realized that my roommate was the same Claire Bennet who jumped off a Ferris wheel. We got into a fight. I wasn't invited to come home this year."

"She's still not speaking to them." Claire explained further. "Besides, going home for Christmas would mean she would have to stop waiting for Cal to move."

Caitlin looked towards Calipsa, then back at Claire. "You are very strange people." she told her, then went to go find Peter.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Gretchen asked.

Claire sighed. "I'm staying here. I told my mom and dad that they're welcome to come over here, and I think Lyle's coming. Angela's coming over, and so is Matt. Peter invited Hiro, Ando, and Tracy."

Gretchen raised her eyebrows. "That's a lot."

"Yeah. Lets hope no super powered fights break out."

..

"Hey, dad."

Noah hugged his daughter. "Merry Christmas, Claire-Bear." he looked around.

"Gabriel's helping Rebecca cook." Claire told him.

"I wasn't looking for him." Noah defended himself.

"Sure you weren't." Claire rolled her eyes. Then she narrowed them. "Did you bring a gun?"

Noah shook his head. "No guns for Christmas.

Claire smiled. "Gretchen and Peter are in the living room." she told him, taking his coat.

As she walked away, Noah narrowed his eyes. He went to the living room, where, as Claire had said, Peter and Gretchen were. "Has Claire moved in?" he asked Peter.

Peter looked towards Noah. "Hey, merry Christmas. Has Claire moved in where?"

"Here."

Peter shook his head. "No, Claire hasn't moved in."

"Why is she answering the door and taking coats, then?" Noah pursued the subject.

"Because she's helpful." Peter sighed.

Noah glared, then looked away, scanning the room. "I see Calipsa is still in her statue state?"

"Hasn't spoke. Hasn't moved." Gretchen muttered.

"I wouldn't worry much. She'll come out of it when she comes out of it."

"Helpful."

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Claire's voice called out. Noah looked at Peter, who shrugged.

..

"Cheerleader!"

Claire smiled. "Hey, Hiro. Ando. And..." she looked at the woman with them questioningly.

"This is Kimiko. She is my sister, and Ando's fiancee." Hiro introduced her.

"It's nice to meet you, Kimiko." Claire greeted her. "I can take your coats, and go into the living room."

..

"How's everything going in here?"

Gabriel looked up. "I think it's going fine." he smiled.

"That's good." Claire smiled back at him.

"It's not going fine. Everything is behind. I don't think we have enough food. It's burning!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"It can't be behind and burning at the same time, mom." Gabriel pointed out.

Claire stifled a giggle.

"Well, I don't think we have enough food!"

Gabriel looked around the kitchen. "We probably have enough food to feed the population of a continent."

"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration." Claire said.

Gabriel grinned at her. "Not if I'm talking about Antarctica."

"Gabriel! Stop talking to your girlfriend, help me cook!"

Claire chuckled as the doorbell rang. "I have to go answer the door anyways." she said.

"Hello, Claire." Tracy greeted her when she answered the door.

"Hey, Tracy. Good to see you again." Claire told her. "I can take your co-" she trailed off as she noticed the woman wasn't wearing a coat.

"I don't really get cold." Tracy chuckled.

"Guess not." Claire smiled. "Everyone's in the living room." she said.

"Who is here?" a voice behind Tracy asked.

Claire and Tracy turned to see Angela. "That would be Peter, Caitlin, Noah, Gretchen, Calipsa, Hiro, Ando, Kimiko, and Gabriel and Rebecca are in the kitchen."

"I hope you have enough food." Angela said as she walked to the living room.

Tracy smiled at Claire and followed.

..

Once again, the doorbell rang.

"Hey, Claire." Matt greeted her when she opened the door.

"Hey, Matt," Claire grinned at him. Then she noticed the woman behind him. "Uh, Agent Hanson."

"Call me Audrey." Audrey said. Claire smiled at her.

"I'll take your coats." She said. Audrey went into the living room.

Claire spun on Matt. "What is she doing here?" she hissed.

"I don't know." Matt told her.

"You're a _mind reader_!"

Matt sighed. "I invited her. Look, she doesn't know anyone. She was going to be in her little apartment eating Chinese food. In the spirit of Christmas, I invited her."

"You are _Jewish_!"

"Not the point."

Claire shook her head. "No, the point is she will be eating three feet away from the man she's intent on arresting!"

"She doesn't know it's him." Matt reasoned.

Claire opened her mouth to say something else, but the doorbell rang again before she could. Matt shrugged and went to the living room. Claire opened the door.

"Wow, Claire, you look mad."

Claire sighed. "Hey, Lyle. I'm not mad."

"Uh huh." he said.

"Claire. It's so nice to see you again." Sandra hugged her, Mr. Muggels getting squished in between them.

"No Doug?"

"Ah, no. Doug isn't going to be around for a while." Sandra said without any sadness.

"Alright." Claire said, not exactly disappointed. "Everyone's in the living room." She told them, pointing vaguely in the proper direction.

"Uhhh... Claire?"

Claire looked at her brother. "Yes, Lyle?"

"We don't know anyone here."

Claire sighed, putting the Matt and Audrey's jackets in the closet. "Right, introductions." she lead her brother to the living room. "Hey, everyone? This is Lyle, my brother, my Sandra, my mom."

The general collection of people looked up.

"Lyle, Mom, you obviously know Dad. This is Gretchen, my roommate, Peter, my uncle, you've actually met Matt before..."

Matt smiled tightly. "Hey."

Audrey frowned. "When did you meet them?" she asked.

"When he and the amazing radioactive man took my family hostage and shot Claire." Lyle told her.

Audrey raised her eyebrows at Matt.

"It's a long story..." Claire said tiredly. "Lyle, Mom, this is Agent Audrey Hanson."

"Agent?" Lyle asked.

"FBI." Audrey explained.

Claire rubbed her forehead. "That's Hiro, his sister Kimiko, her Fiancee Ando, this is Tracy, that's Caitlin, and that, back there, staring at the wall, not moving, is Calipsa. Gabriel! Rebecca!"

Lyle stared at Calipsa as Gabriel and his mother entered the room. "And this is Rebecca, Gabriel's mom."

Lyle nodded at her, glaring at Gabriel, who ducked his head. Claire elbowed her brother. "Gabe, you, ah... know my mom."

"Gabriel."

Mr. Muggels squirmed out of her arms, falling to the floor and running up to Gabriel. He sniffed him, then started jumping on him. Gabriel picked him up gingerly.

Mr. Muggels stared at his face for a moment, then started licking him.

Peter burst out laughing.

..

"So, whats up with, uh, Calipsa?"

Claire sighed. "No idea. She's an immortal with a bunch of other powers. She's been like this for almost two weeks."

Lyle stared at his sister. "Does everyone here have a power?" he asked.

"No. Gretchen doesn't, mom doesn't, dad doesn't, or Rebecca, or Caitlin, or Kimiko-"

"I get it." Lyle ran a hand through his hair.

"How've you been, Lyle?" Claire asked softly.

"Alright. Things get weird when people find out my name is Bennet. First they ask, like Claire Bennet? Then, are you related to Claire Bennet? Then, seriously? Then Noah Bennet's your father?"

"I'm sorry, Lyle."

"The bodyguard doesn't help."

Claire smirked. "A week after the carnival, you had already had thirteen threats against your life. She doesn't look like a bodyguard, at least."

"Dinners ready!" Rebecca announced.

"And nothing is burned." Gabriel added in, walking towards the living room, telekenetically bringing the food to the table.

Everyone made their way to the table, taking their seats. Except for Calipsa.

"Well, merry Christmas, everyone." Peter said, smiling.

"I don't know why you people still insist on celebrating that mans birthday."

Gretchen jumped at the voice, turning away from the table. "Cal!"

Calipsa grinned. "Sorry about checking out for a while. Sometimes I have to, to make sure I know I'm doing the right thing. Something worth whatever pain it might bring."

"You make any desistions?" Gretchen asked.

Calipsa leaned down to kiss Gretchen. "Yes."

Angela cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Calipsa, Gretchen," she voice was strict and annoyed, but her lips were pulled up in a half smile. "We are trying to have Christmas dinner. Could you either sit or leave?"

Calipsa pulled away, keeping one hand on Gretchen's cheek. "Well, like I said, I don't understand why you celebrate this holiday. He wasn't all that fascinating."

Lyle stared. "Who wasn't?"

"Jesus of Nazareth. The carpenter. I met him once or twice before he died. Nice man. Needed a haircut. Believed himself a deity."

"You... met... Jesus?" Lyle choked out. Audrey was staring too.

"Yes, I just said that. I'm older than him, as far as I know. Passage of time wasn't kept very well back then, after all. But, I don't understand this holiday, and if I am any religion, I am Kemetic. So, merry Christmas to all of you." she turned to Gretchen. "If you're not too tired after this, I'll be at my place." She grinned wanly at her as she teleported away.

Gabriel leaned over to Claire to whisper in her ear. "Happy holidays."

**Holy crap. That's long. That's, like, over five pages! Not counting AN's!**

**Well, I hope it didn't suck too much. I wanted to write something that related the the holidays. I don't know anything about any of the other holidays around this time of year except Yule, and I somehow doubted anyone on Heroes is Wiccan (OH! Actually, on Zach's MySpace, [yes, Zach, the fictional character, has a MySpace] he's listed as Wiccan. But Zach's not in this chapter. I don't know if he's coming back or not), so I went with Christmas.**

**But, anyways, **

**Happy Hanukkah!**

**Happy Kwanzaa!**

**Happy Yule!**

**Happy... anything else I haven't wished. I don't know. It's 3am and I got up earlier than I'm used to.**

**Anyways, because my AN's obviously aren't long enough, I have something else to tell you here.**

**This chapter is sort of a peace offering. I'm going to be busy, of course, its Christmas eve, which my family celebrates instead of Christmas day, because on Christmas day I go with my dad. Then boxing day is my mom's birthday, then on the 27th me, my dad, and my friend Gen are driving down to Chicago to stay with my Grandmother and visit with my Aunt, Uncle, and little cousin. **

**Why is my friend coming with me to visit my family, you may ask? Because my grandmother invited her, that's why. Ask my grandmother.**

**Anyways, I'll be back around the 9th. So, don't expect any updates on _any _of my fics until then. That means none on here, on my Heroes/NCIS crossover Resistance, and none on Finding Lost Loves and Surviving On the Run, my new fic which resurrects Eden.**

**Yes, I'm shamelessly advertising my other fics. Read them! Go! Go!**

**Anyways... All I want for Christmas is a few reviews. I don't give a damn about my front teeth.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I asked Santa for Heroes for Christmas, but he gave me Laughy Taffy instead. Tons of it.**

**On that note, does anyone want some Laughy Taffy?**

**Also, I am in a car on my way to Chicago. Rtwvrtyv hh/**

**Gen! Stop hitt45ing keys!$#%^*&******

**t54Stop, please!435**

**#%Stop!**

**Thank you.**

**Sorry, that's my friend Gen. She's coming to Chicago with me for some reason. Probably because I invited her. And she's playing with my keyboard.**

**Anyways. On with the story. Which I don't own.**

"She said she didn't know anything."

Audrey frowned at Matt. "She had to know something. She's just afraid of what they might do if she talks."

"Maybe she should be afraid." Matt muttered as Audrey knocked on Zoe's door.

"Zoe! It's Agent Hanson." Audrey called through the door.

"Maybe she's not home?" Matt suggested.

"Her car's in the drive way. And she never leaves her house. She has to be home." Audrey frowned, then knocked on the door again. "Zoe!" she turned to Matt. "Make her open the door."

Matt sighed, then searched the house for Zoe's thoughts. He couldn't find anything. He frowned. "I can't pick up anyone in there." He leaned forward to peer through the window. He froze.

Audrey watched him. "What's wrong?"

Matt pushed past her, kicking open the door and charging into the house.

"Matt!" Audrey exclaimed, following him, pulling out her gun.

Then she saw what Matt must have seen, lying in the middle of the living room floor.

Zoe's body, minus the head.

..

"What do you mean, she was murdered?"

"Unless you can think of a way that she'd end up beheaded, her head on a different floor than her body, and knives sticking out of every surface of her house, then yeah, she was murdered."

Peter rubbed his forehead, frowning into the phone, which had Matt on the other end. "Do you have any suspects?"

Matt didn't answer.

"Matt? Suspects?" Peter repeated.

"Audrey has a theory." Matt said slowly.

"And?"

"She thinks it was Sylar."

Peter glanced up, across the room, to where Gabriel sat with Claire, talking about something. "That doesn't make sense." He muttered, turning away.

"I don't know, Peter. It looks a lot like some of his previous crime scenes. Victim impaled with household objects, body brutally mutilated, and you should see the head." Matt protested.

"Cut across the forehead?"

"Brain gone."

Peter swore under his breath. "What does this mean?"

Matt exhaled. "I don't know. I haven't picked up any of Sylar in his thoughts. He doesn't think about powers, or killing, or anything like that. But..."

"But what, Matt?"

"You know as well as I do that powers can powers can cause a bunch of messed up stuff to happen. What about Niki?"

Peter turned back to Gabriel, lowing his voice. "You think Gabe has a split personality?" he asked.

"It wouldn't be the most far-fetched idea. Think about it- He's determined to not be a serial killer anymore, but his power still needs him to be. So, he splits, and Sylar and Gabriel become two different people."

"What about Calipsa? She has his power, and she's not a serial killer. That would mean she's been going around for two thousand years, killing people without noticing?"

"I don't know. She has your power. Maybe she doesn't need to. Or maybe she used to, but she's so old that she doesn't anymore. All I know, is that Zoe is dead. She's dead, and it sure as hell looks like Sylar's back."

..

Gabriel watched Peter, a nervous glint in his eye.

He was speaking on the phone to Matt, who had gone to see Zoe that afternoon.

From the look on Peter's face, something was wrong. Matt had found something, and he was telling Peter. And from the way Peter's eyes kept flicking over to him, he was pretty sure that it involved him.

It involved him, and it made Peter look like the kid he had killed so long ago, in Mohinder's apartment. The kid that was afraid of Sylar.

Which didn't make sense, of course. Peter hadn't been afraid of Sylar for a while, and Sylar hadn't been around for a while.

So why was Peter looking at him like he was expecting the serial killer to jump out? Like he was a deadly animal, and he was waiting for him to realize his cage was unlocked?

..

"Peter, what the hell is going on?"

Peter looked at his niece. "What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Well, you look like your about to jump out of your skin. You've been on the phone all day, making secret calls to everyone, so obviously there's a problem, but you aren't telling Gabriel and I. So, what the hell is going on?" Claire crossed her arms, looking up at her uncle and attempting to look threatening.

Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Nothings wrong, Claire. There's just a little problem. We're taking care of it. You don't need to worry."

Claire frowned. "Alright. You'll tell me if there is something to worry about, though, right?"

"Of course, Claire."

Claire smiled unevenly, and left the room.

Peter ran a hand over his face. "I don't like lying to them." he muttered.

Calipsa appeared, turning visible. "The man she loves might be redeveloping a uncontrollable, homicidal impulse. You and I both know how that feels. And we don't want her spooked, scaring him if its not true or tipping him off its its true. It might get some one killed, either way."

Peter frowned, turning away. "I don't want to believe its true, that Sylar's back. But... I don't see any other alternative."

"There are other possibilities." Calipsa protested.

"Like?"

Calipsa shrugged. "I said there were other possibilities, not that I knew what they were."

Peter sighed, dropping his head into his hands. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Don't let him know about Zoe. Don't let your behaviour change. Watch him, don't let him leave the house, and don't let anyone into the house without regeneration."

"How is that not letting my behaviour change? Locking down the house and following him around?" Peter looked up at her with disbelief.

"Well, then act different. Just- don't let him know whats going on, exactly." Calipsa shrugged. "It is for the best."

"Right. For the greater good." Peter muttered.

Calipsa turned her eyes to catch his, reaching out with her telekinesis to keep him still. "Not for the greater good. We are not planning a massacre, we are keeping a possibly unstable ex-serial killer that may be removing the ex on that title away from people until we figure out if he is a threat."

Peter looked away, and Calipsa released the telekinesis. "You're right. Its just- god!" she exclaimed bringing his hand against the stud in the wall, where it made a sickening crunch.

"You broke your hand." Calipsa commented, slight humour in her voice and a smirk on her lips.

Peter watched as his hand healed itself, speaking through clenched teeth. "I see that." he gasped out as his hand finished healing.

"I would recommend that you refrain yourself from punching anymore walls." Calipsa advised him, then disappeared.

..

"So... I cant visit Claire, because her boyfriend might kill me."

Gretchen stared at Calipsa, both of them sitting on her living room floor, legs tangled and a blanket pulled over them.

"That's correct."

"Cal- what if he hurts Claire?" Gretchen questioned.

"Well, first- he never actually hurt anyone for the sake of hurting them. Second, Peter's there, and he's one of the few that has fought Sylar and won. And, third, whatever happens, Claire can heal. Trust me on that." Calipsa soothed her.

"Maybe physically. But she loves him, Cal. If he goes all psycho killer on her, well, that'll mess her up, emotionally. She can't heal from that."

Calipsa smiled softly. "Claire's a lot stronger that you might think. A single boyfriend who used to be a serial killer becoming a serial killer again- I don't think it'll mess her up that badly. She might be crushed for a while. But she's strong."

Gretchen attempted to copy Calipsa's smile, but it came out nervous and shaky.

Calipsa kissed it away, replacing it with a soft smile of content.

"Claire will be fine. And if Sylar is back, we will deal with it. If he's not, then Matt will find whoever the hell is decapitating people."

**What do you think? Is Sylar back? Will Claire find out? Will I even get back onto the internet?**

**I haven't been on since the 27th. I swear I'm going through withdraw. No checking my email, no facebook, no fanfiction. The no fanfiction is killing me. Literally. I'm such a FanGirl, its not even funny.**

**Update; Back on the internet! You gotta love free wifi. Not back home yet, but we've stopped at a hotel for the night. **

**Oh, and SylarTookMyPower (otherwise known as my little sister)? If you read this update before I get home, HI. I miss you, little cabbage! Can't wait to get home and see my favourite midget again. And everyone else. Say hi to them. **

**Keep reading, if you want.**

**R&R?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I offered my large supply of Laughy Taffy in exchange for Heroes, but Tim Kring has yet to get back to me. So, I don't own it. Yet.**

**Also, I'm a hypocrite. I've set up a twitter account. **

**I know, I know. Actually, I have no idea if I've gone off on one of my twitter rants on here, but I do all the time in the non-fanfiction exsistance. But, you know what? I made a twitter account. Because I'm a hypocrite. **

**The link is on my profile, or you can find me under my Fanfic name. So, its an account mainly for fanfiction. I'll be posting stuff about my stories and such. It's also an attempt to make my AN's shorter.**

**Example: this AN is already too long. **

"Whats going on with Peter?"

Claire glanced up at Gabriel. "I have no idea. He says nothing, but..."

Gabriel snorted. "He's following me around the house, won't let anyone but Cal in, and he keeps making secret calls."

"He's acting like we're on house arrest." Claire muttered, turning to look at the doorway.

"He's acting like I'm on house arrest. You're just staying with me." Gabriel said quietly.

Claire frowned at him. "You're right. So whats going on?" she watched his face, freezing as an all-too-familiar look crossed his face. The one that haunted her nightmares. The one that belonged to Sylar. For half a second, he looked like the monster. Then he was Gabriel again.

"I have no idea."

Claire swallowed. Gabriel looked at her curiously. She smiled weakly. "I'm going to go talk to him again. See if he'll tell me."

..

"Peter?"

Calipsa and Peter turned towards the voice. "Claire. Good to see you. Gretchen sends her best." Calipsa greeted her.

"She wouldn't have to send her best if you guys were letting her in the house." Claire pointed out. The two exchanged a look. Claire stepped forward, lowering her voice. "Guys, I swear I just saw Sylar. Just for a second, then it was gone. I know it sounds-"

"Claire, Zoe Biley is dead." Peter said softly.

Claire froze. "What?" she asked.

"She was beheaded. Also scalped, impaled, had her brain taken-" Calipsa started listing.

"I get it." Claire exhaled. "S-so, we're thinking Sylar is back?"

"We're not sure," Peter assured her.

"We're pretty sure." Calipsa amended.

"We could be wrong," Peter protested, turning to Cal.

"We're probably right,"

"That doesn't mean its true for sure."

"No, it means its more than likely true." Calipsa narrowed her eyes.

"Guys, my boyfriend might be homicidaly psychotic! Again! Stop arguing!" Claire yelled.

"Are you referring to me?"

Claire spun away from them towards Gabriel's voice. "Gabriel-"

She was cut off by two hands reaching out and pulling her behind two bodies. Calipsa and Peter each released her and guarded her.

"Gray, I recommend you step back." Calipsa hissed.

"You think I'm Sylar."

"Gabe, Zoe's dead. And it sure looks like you killed her." Peter told him.

Gabriel stared at him. "You know I'm not that person anymore, Peter."

"It doesn't matter what type of person you are, we've all felt the hunger. We all know that you can't control it." Calipsa said, then turned slightly to Claire. "Except you. You haven't felt it."

"Right. Because the only power I have is invincibility." Claire muttered, annoyed.

"I'm not a killer anymore!" Gabriel protested.

"Matt has a theory. He thinks that _you_ might not be a killer." Peter said.

Gabriel stared blankly. "Well, that clears up why you think Sylar's back." he said sarcasticly.

"Matt thinks you aren't a killer, but Sylar is." Calipsa continued.

"I have no idea what that means." Gabriel told them, his forehead furrowed.

"Split personality disorder." Peter explained.

"It's actually called Dissociative Identity Disorder now." Calipsa told them.

"I don't think that's the past he cares about." Claire hissed. She pushed past Peter, going up to Gabriel.

"You think that I'm killing, without knowing I'm killing?" He whispered.

Claire pressed a hand to his cheek, grabbing his hands in her other. "We don't know for sure." she comforted him.

"No, we don't." Cal agreed. Gabriel smiled shakily. "He could just be killing again. Sylar was pretty damn good at lying."

Claire huffed in annoyance.

"So this is why no one that can die has been allowed in the house?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah. Just, you know... in case." Peter confirmed.

"Yeah. I know." he sighed. "Alright, look. I swear that I'm not killing people again. At least, _I'm _not. I guess I wouldn't know if Sylar was."

"No. Probably not."

Claire turned back to them. "So, how do we find out?"

**Yes, yes, it's painfully short. I seem to be having a slight probably with writers block with this fic. I'm also sick and sleep deprived. **

**Remember; Twitter.**

**Keep reading, if you want.**

**R&R?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Still no word on whether or not Tim Kring will give me the rights to Heroes in exchange for all my Laughy Taffy. So, as off now, I don't own Heroes.**

**Has anyone else noticed this is the 29th chapter of this? I'm kinda amazed.**

_You should cut up my vein  
See if you find yourself in my blood stream.  
If we should share our lives  
You better open my chest with a knife.  
See if my heart beats for you.  
And if it doesn't than do what you need to do.  
You should cut up my brain  
So you can reset me make me all tame.  
-Blood-Game by Giana Factory_

It was times like this that Gabriel wished he had managed to pick up invisibility. Instead, well Cal and Peter could hide from Claire by just disappearing into thin air, he had to actually _hide_. Which he was, for someone who spent years hiding from the FBI, the Company, and an assortment of other people (abilities or not), really bad at. He was in his room, considering going into the closet, when Claire found him.

"There you are," Claire exclaimed, and Gabriel winced.

Claire hadn't been in the best of moods since she had been told of Zoe's untimely demise. Immediately after, she had been supportive of him and insistent that he hadn't killed her.

But as the news sunk in, it appeared that Claire was rethinking her stance.

"Hi."

Claire frowned. "Hi." she greeted him back.

That was another thing she was doing. When she was talking to him, she acted like he was hiding messages in every word he uttered. A simple 'You going to lunch with your dad today?' seemed to turn into 'Are you and the Company Man getting together to make plans on how to kill me, since I'm Sylar again?'. It was getting tiring.

"Are you alright, Claire?" Gabriel asked.

She sighed, falling back onto his bed. "I'm so tired of this. I can't look at you anymore without wondering if its actually Sylar I'm seeing, or if its a lie when you say you love me, or-"

"Claire."

She swallowed the rest of her words.

"Claire," he repeated, his voice wrapping around it gently. "Never doubt that when I say I love you, I love you." he whispered, slowing sitting next to her and gingerly pulling her into his embrace.

She leaned against him, sighing deeply. "I'm sorry."

"Claire, you don't have anything to be sorry for."

"I'm- just afraid," she began.

"Of Sylar." he finished for her.

She shook her head. "No. Of loosing Gabriel."

..

"So Claire's alright?"

Calipsa smiled. "She's slightly- ah, what would be an appropriate word- manic? But other than that, she's fine."

"That's good." Gretchen nodded. She turned to look at the woman walking hand in hand with her down the darkened street. "Do you really need to look like that?"

The woman looked down at her, smirking, her short light brown hair sticking up in places, her blue eyes crinkling, and her pale skin contrasting powerfully against the kohl she wore around her eyes. The kohl was the only thing this woman had in common with Calipsa. Physically, anyway. Because it was Calipsa.

"When I walk with you in my true form, it looks like you're my babysitter." Calipsa explained simply.

Gretchen smiled at that. "That's true. Who are you, anyway?"

Calipsa laughed. "You mean who is this?" she gestured towards herself. "A woman I met a very long time ago. I was living in Ireland at the time, right around when the Christians came in. I left not long after that. Shifts in power, whether it be from one royal line to another or one religion to another, are very tiring. Anyways, she was quite an interesting woman. A seer, she claimed."

"She could see the future?" Gretchen asked with curiosity.

"I'm guessing she didn't see this." a mans voice rang out from behind them. Gretchen froze, well Calipsa turned around to find a hooded man pointing a gun at them.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Gretchen turned around now, refreezing as she saw the gun.

"Yeah. You can give me your money. Now." the man demanded.

"Mmm. I'm sorry, but I don't think we can do that." Calipsa told him.

He cocked the gun, and the noise made Gretchen jump.

"Your friend here seems scared, maybe you oughta follow her lead. Give me your money!"

Calipsa narrowed her eyes, glancing over at Gretchen, then she stepped in front off her. "You're right. You are scaring her."

"Yeah, now you see reason. The money?" the hooded man continued.

"I don't like threats directed towards people I care about, unless I am the one threatening them." she spat, taking a step forward.

The man gestured with the gun. "Hey. You stay there!"

Calipsa didn't, and instead shifted back into her own body, still walking towards him.

He was visibly shaking. "You're one of them." he said.

"Yep." Calipsa smiled broadly at him.

A shot went off.

Gretchen screamed, the man swore, and Calipsa stood between them, a hole in her shirt that was now bloody.

She looked down, curious, poked around in the bullet wound, then pulled out the bullet.

The man tried to run, but she simply raised one hand and he froze.

"Now," Calipsa said calmly. "I am _very _pissed off." She moved her hand slightly and the man went flying into the brick wall beside them.

"Holy shit." the man swore.

"Yes. That sounds accurate." Calipsa agreed. "Now, would you like to apologize to me for blowing a hole in my stomach?"

"I'm sorry." the man spat out. He flew away from the wall, then back into it.

"Now apologize to her."

The man looked down at Calipsa. "What?"

"Say you are sorry for scaring her." Calipsa explained slowly, turning to look at Gretchen.

"I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Its alright." Gretchen said, for lack of anything else to say.

"Good. Now, there's just one question left." Calipsa told the man. "What should I do with you?"

"Let me down?"

Calipsa laughed sharply. "You want to be on the ground with me?"

The male paled. "No, no. I'm good up here."

"Do you know what I would usually do in this situation?" Calipsa asked him. He didn't answer. "I would be holding you much higher, for one. And then I would drop you. Let the fates decide what happens to you."

"P-please. Please don't kill me. I just- I just needed some money."

"Jobs are good for that." Calipsa suggested.

"I can't get a job," the man shook his head.

Calipsa made a noise of annoyance. "I'm going to drop you." she said.

"Wait!" the request came from both the man and Gretchen.

Calipsa turned to Gretchen. "We can find him a job."

"You want to find him a job?" Calipsa asked her.

"It's better than you dropping him!"

Calipsa nodded. "Alright." she moved her hand slowly down, the man coming with it.

As soon as he hit the ground, he lunged for the gun which he had dropped.

Before he could get within three feet of it, it flew into Calipsa's hands, then vanished.

"Holy-"

"Shit, yes, I know." Calipsa finished for him. She turned to Gretchen. "I guess we have to find-" she paused, then turned back to the man. "What's your name?"

"Devon."

"I guess we have to find Devon a job." Calipsa said to Gretchen.

**Alright then. When I started writing this, I meant for Devon to die. Actually, I never meant for him to have a name. Instead, Calipsa and Gretchen have adopted a mugger. I don't know why my mind works this way... **

**Also, what do you think Calipsa and Gretchen are? Galipsa? Cretchen? Gretipsa? Calichen? **

**Anyone wanna help me out on this?**

**It's obviously not that important an issue, but still... I'm bored.**

**My internet is being stupid right now, so I'll post this once it decides to start working properly.**


	30. Chapter 30 URGENT MESSAGE at bottom

**Disclaimer: _Still _no word from Tim Kring about the Laughy Taffy for Heroes deal, so I'm still not owning anything.**

Peter opened the front door to find Calipsa, Gretchen, and a man he had never met. He spared a curious glance at him before he looked to Cal.

"I though we said we weren't going to let anyone that can die into the house?" he asked.

Calipsa walked past him, pulling the man behind her and Gretchen following the man.

"Well, I'm more powerful than Sylar. I won't let him hurt Gretchen."

"Or me?" the man asked.

Calipsa raised a brow. "Eh. Maybe."

Peter turned to Gretchen. "Who is he?"

"That's Devon." Gretchen said, going off in search of Claire.

"He's a mugger." Calipsa added, and followed Gretchen.

Devon and Peter stared at each other. "Its nice to meet you..." Devon said after a lengthy pause.

"Peter." Peter supplied.

"Peter. Its nice to meet you, Peter. I'm Devon. Like she said."

Peter didn't say anything.

"I guess technically I'm a mugger too."

Peter still didn't say anything.

"They're going to get me a new job."

Peter raised his eyes to look at the ceiling at that. Leave it to Calipsa... In the middle of trying to determine if Gabriel was killing again, she adopted a mugger.

Fantastic.

..

"Claire!" Gretchen called out, looking for the blonde.

Claire's head popped out of Gabriel's room. "Gretchen!" she exclaimed, smiling. She noticed Calipsa behind her. "I thought we weren't letting people that can die in the house?"

"Does that mean I can _leave_?" Gabriel called out.

"No, you can't leave." Calipsa told him. "It means if you try and hurt Gretchen, I will have you drawn and quartered. By myself. With my bare hands." she said cheerfully. "We're here because we need to find a man a job."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "That makes sense." he said sarcasticly.

Gretchen frowned. "He tried to mug us," she began.

"And that turns into you being here trying to find him a job? I see a few issues with that. One being that I'm not hiring." Gabriel pointed out.

"Ha ha. You've been paying a lot more attention to the forming of the new Company. Is there any place for him there?"

"Probably. Its not being called the Company anymore." Gabriel said.

"Officially. The employees will still call it that." Claire muttered.

"Only the ones that worked for the old Company." Gabriel protested.

"So eighty percent, then." Claire shot back. "The only people that worked for the old Company that aren't coming to work for the new Company are dead."

"... Then its defiantly less than eighty percent." Gabriel muttered.

"Job for the mugger?" Calipsa interrupted.

"What kind of experience and training does he have?" Gabriel asked.

Calipsa turned to look at Gretchen, who shrugged. She turned back to Gabriel. "No idea."

"What _do _you know about this guy?" Claire asked.

"His name is Devon," Gretchen started.

"And he tried to mug us." Calipsa finished.

Claire and Gabriel waited for more.

"That's all." Calipsa told them.

"That's _all_?" Claire repeated.

"We just met him tonight." Gretchen protested.

"Wait- you got mugged tonight? Are you okay?" Claire asked her friend.

"I was with Cal. You should probably ask Devon if he's alright." Gretchen told her.

"He's fine. I healed his head, didn't I?" Calipsa protested.

"What? How'd he hurt his head?" Claire asked.

"Cal threw him against a brick wall."

Claire sighed tiredly.

"He was trying to mug us." Calipsa defended herself.

"May I ask why you're trying to find him a job, then?" Gabriel asked.

Calipsa looked pointedly at Gretchen.

"It was either that or Cal was going to drop him." Gretchen told them.

Now Gabriel sighed tiredly.

"Calipsa, you can't just- drop people." Claire lectured her.

"I didn't." Calipsa defended herself.

Claire shook her head. "I guess we should go out and see this Devon."

..

"So... your a paramedic?" Devon asked.

"Yes." Peter answered.

"Cool, cool."

The awkward silence that had been occupying the two men since Gretchen and Calipsa had left them alone settled back in.

Peter jumped up from his spot on the couch when he saw the four coming into the room.

Gabriel gave Peter a questioning look as he saw this.

Peter shook his head, looking at Gabriel with extreme annoyance in his eyes, then gestured to Devon.

Gabriel smirked.

Devon jumped up, now, turning to face them.

Gretchen stepped forward. "Devon, this is Gabriel, and this is Claire."

"Claire Bennet?" Devon squeaked out.

Claire smiled tightly. "Hi."

"Are you seriously Claire Bennet?" he squeaked again.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, dude- that's awesome."

Claire sighed quietly.

"Gabriel thinks he can find you a job." Calipsa changed the subject.

"Oh, dude- _that's _awesome." Devon smiled widely.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"We may have our work cut out for us." Gabriel muttered to Claire as he watched Devon smile at them.

**Short chapter, again. Sorry.**

**I'm bored. Still no internet. I'll post this once I get it back.**

**Okay, got my internet back, and I have to say something to everyone out there who may or may not be reading this. **

**I just signed an urgent petition to support Brenda Namigadde, a young Ugandan lesbian who is scheduled to be deported from the UK this Friday and sent back to the life-threatening persecution she fled from eight years ago. **

**One of the leading figures in the LGBT movement in Uganda, David Kato, was murdered just yesterday in his home. This awful tragedy makes clear what's at stake for Brenda if she is forced to return.**

**One thing could save Brenda: we know that with enough international attention the one U.K. politician who has the power to stay her departure, the UK Home Secretary, might be open to reversing the UK government's decision - but we need to act fast. **

**Will you join me and sign this urgent petition right away to stop Brenda's removal - it could very well save her life:**

**www(dot)allout(dot)org/brenda**

**People, I will do anything. Please, please please just take the five seconds to sign the petition. She's booked on a flight to be deported TONIGHT. I will get down on my knees and beg. I will write anything you ask me to. I will- pretty much everything.**

**She will be TORTURED AND KILLED.**

**Please.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Well, I ate all my laughy taffy, so I guess I can't trade Heroes for it.**

**Also, thank you to anyone and everyone who signed the letter to keep Brenda from being deported. She got a temporary injunction to delay her deportation, and is back in my home in the UK, and with everyone's continued support and pressure on the UK, she will be able to stay there. If you are interested in learning how to help, go on over to All Out's website.**

**In other, less important news, CHECK OUT THE LINK TO THE YOUTUBE VIDEO ON MY PROFILE. I am the camerawoman/director/costume designer of it. Its on Gen's YouTube account, not mine. Go, watch, laugh, like, add. **

**Anyways. On to the... much less important stuff. But still very important to me.**

Calipsa moved silently through the halls of the Parisian house, her breath light but quick as she made her way to the bedroom in the dark of the night.

When she reached the door, she stopped, hovered, nearly turned away. Then a cough sounded from inside, and she took a deep breath, gently pushing open the door.

"Marie? Is that you?" a voice creaking with age lifted through the air to Calipsa. She made her way to the bed, where she could see an old woman, very old in this time, which is 1853.

The old woman is blind, Calipsa can tell, and her breathing is strained. Heat rolls off her from fever. She is dying, Calipsa knows.

Her hair has turned white, and her face has aged much since she last saw her.

But she still looked like her daughter.

Calipsa lifts her small, child's hand to her daughter's hair, stroking it softly. "No, Violet. It's me, your mother."

"Mummy?" the old, tired voice sounds like a child's for a moment. "You're dead."

"Yes. Clara Hughs is dead." Calipsa paused, remembering for a moment the woman she was for the short time over half a century before. "But I'm here anyways."

Violet didn't speak for a long moment, and the only noise in the room was her thick breath and the soft whisper of the breeze slipping through the open window. "You're here to take me, aren't you?"

Calipsa moves her hand to her daughter's cheek. "No, little one. I'm not going to take you anywhere. You still have time."

"Not much." Violet sounds a lot like her mother when she says this. "A day or two, at the most." she sighed. "I'm the last, you know."

"Yes." Calipsa answers softly.

"Ironic that Wilson would die from sickness, when he was the doctor in the family," Violet carries on. "Levi died when his house caught fire. Cora passed just a few years ago. And Edwin," she made a small noise of amused shock. "Went to the new world, and lived better than anyone who stayed here!" Her recount of her past siblings was interrupted by a violent cough.

"Hush." Calipsa whispered.

"Mummy?" Violet asked quietly.

"Yes, my darling?"

"I love you." And then her eyes fluttered closed, one last breath escaped her lips, and her body went limp.

..

Over one hundred and sixty decades later, Calipsa stood watching Devon answer a phone in the new Company's head building.

"Hello, this is the Company-" Devon said as he picked up the phone. Calipsa slapped the back of his head. "Ow! Please hold." he turned to her. "Ow." he repeated.

"This isn't the Company, de'la." she growled at him.

"My name is Devon, not de'la."

"De'la means stupid." Calipsa spat. "Answer the phone correctly!" she spun and walked away from the front desk.

Gretchen and Claire stood across the lobby, watching the exchange.

"Is it just me, or does Cal seem more... pissed off than usual?" Claire asked her roommate.

"Its not just you." Gretchen confirmed.

"Well, what's wrong with her?"

"How should I know?" Gretchen asked.

"You sleep at her place most nights." Claire pointed out.

"You sleep at Gabe's most nights. You don't know if he's still a serial killer or not." Gretchen shot back. "Besides, she just woke up like this."

"Maybe its the stress of the official, open to the public opening of the Company." Claire suggested.

"Cal doesn't get stressed, Claire." She sighed. "But speaking of sleeping over, why do we keep our dorm room? Do you even go there anymore?"

Claire chuckled. "To get new clothes. I haven't been there much in the last few months."

"What an eventful three months it's been." Gretchen agreed.

"Hard to believe its only been three months since Special's were exposed."

"You mean since you exposed them?" An Irish accent came from behind them. Gretchen and Claire turned. "They got a official place up and running pretty damn quick." Caitlin observed.

"That's the Company's specialty." Angela informed them as she approached.

"Getting front's up and running for your secret society?" Calipsa's voice questioned. Gretchen glanced around as the ancient appeared.

Angela smiled coldly at her. "Hello, Calipsa."

"Angela. Nice to see you. Again."

"How is Devon working out?" Caitlin interrupted the two woman. From the look on Calipsa's face, she wasn't in the mood to deal with Angela, who was not her favorite person.

"Oh, you been de'la? Just wonderful. If any Special's call, he's going to scare them off." she informed them.

"Remind me. Why did I hire this man?" Angela asked.

"De'la?" Caitlin asked.

"Gabriel asked you to." Calipsa answered, ignoring Caitlin.

"Ah. Yes. Of course." Angela muttered.

They all stood there slightly awkwardly for a moment, until Claire interrupted it by turning to Caitlin's asking if she wanted to see more of the building.

Caitlin nodded well Gretchen added, "I'll come too."

**Yes, yes, odd place to leave it. But... I'm back to school tomorrow for the first time since Halloween. Should be interesting, what with the anxiety and all. I still have no idea _how _I'm going to, but... I am.**

**So, I may not be updating for a while. Then again, I always say that, don't I? Then I update the next day. **

**Oh, and I got a key for the school elevator, since stairs and me don't mix well since the surgery. So, at least that's a plus. **

**PS, everyone (Besides my sister) go look up Amanda Palmer and Kim Boekbinder. Listen to some of their music. They are my new discovery's, and I actually loved Kim Boekbinder so much I _payed _for her music. That's saying something, if you're me.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own. And I am so so so so sorry, that I will leave my excuses for the end and just get to the chapter.**

**Also, this was typed on my phone, so please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes.**

Devon was eating lunch.

The idea of a break room was s bit weird for him. In fact, it was freaking him out.

Maybe it was the fact that it reminded him of his old schools lunch room, which he didn't have many fond memories of before the fact that a high school graduation was something that he never got.

Maybe it was because, of his lack of a degree, he had never been in a break room before, since he had been mugging people in alleys and robbing small stores to pay rent.

Or, maybe, possibly, it was the tiny Egyptian immortal sitting across the room, staring daggers as he chewed loudly on his food.

Devon thought that he should talk to Calipsa. See what was wrong.

There was a reason he never went to a high school graduation.

"So... Pretty exciting day, huh?"

Cal glared, her jaw clenching.

"Everyone here seems awesome."

More silence and glaring.

"I've never worked somewhere so awesome before."

The glare was accompanied by a jaw twitch.

"People here dont really care about my old job."

Calipsa exhaled sharply.

"You know. The mugging people? No one here's judged me."

Finally, she spoke. "They dont care because most everyone here considers mugging someone about as difficult as answering a phone. Which is why that's what you do, I suppose."

Devon paused. "So, Gretchen- she's hot, if you like the awkward artsy types. Personally, I think she's probably a lot hotter when you two are-"

And before he could finish, before he could blink, Calipsa was out of her chair, and he was across the room, pinned to the wall, and he knew. Even before the knife hovered off the counter and towards his chest. He knew.

He had been dead from the moment he choose those two women as his next unwilling paycheques.

"Go to hell. Send my regards, de'la."

Those were the last words he heard before his chest and stomach erupted in pain as the knife destroyed every chance of life.

The first lucky break he caught in fifteen years was loosing conscienceness before very long.

This luck didn't extend to his killer.

"Hey! What the-"

Calipsa spun towards the break room doorway, which now had a very tall, very strong looking man in it.

"What?" She growled at him as she let Devon fall to the floor, crumpling lifelessly on the cold tiled ground.

"You killed him!" the man exclaimed, holding up a hand as if to use a power, only to have his head detached from his body.

Calipsa smiled coldly as she heard the shouts as the employees began coming for her.

"Time for some fun," she muttered under her breath before climbing over the dead mans body and towards the coming fight.

..

"I cant figure it out."

Peter looked up from the tv towards Gabriel.

"What?"

"Who killed Zoe. All we know is she died at the hands of someone with intuitive aptitude." Gabriel mused.

"Which is why everyone thinks it was you," Peter added.

"Right," Gabriel said slowly. "But- Im not the only one with that particular power. Not even the only one who knew about Zoe."

Peter sat in silence for a long moment well those words hung in the air.

"You're right. But you really think Cal...?"

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. "I dont know. But I do know that if Im right, the most powerful special in existence is killing again- and she's in a building full of powers."

Peters eyes widened. "The opening." Gabe nodded. "If you're right-"

"I hope Im not. Im probably not."

Peter shook his head. "Its too big a chance to take." he nodded quickly to himself, deciding what he was going to do. Then he reached out to grab the dark-clothed mans shoulder and teleported to the Company.

..

"This is a lovely building." Caitlin commented and Claire and Gretchen lead her around.

"The prison cells are underground." Gretchen told her. Claire glared at her roommate. "What? I actually heard someone say that."

Caitlin shook her head and chuckled.

And that's when they heard the yelling.

Claire turned to her mortal friends. "Stay here," she said quickly before running towards the sound.

Gretchen looked at the Irish woman. Then they both ran after Claire.

..

"Let go of me!" Calipsa screamed at Peter and Gabriel before lapsing into a different language, her words growing in anger as she thrashed against her physical and mental bonds, her powers surpressed.

Gretchen stared at her girlfriend in shock. "Cal..." she said softly.

Calipsa froze, turning her eyes towards the dark haired woman. Her limbs went limp. She stopped struggling. She stopped screaming. And she was very aware of the blood that coated her skin, dripped from her hair, and leaked from the bodies strewn around the room.

"Gretchen-" she managed to choke out, before a Company agent came and inserted the tube full of the special Company mixture of drugs into her nose and she went completely limp.

..

"What... The hell..." Claire couldn't string any more words together.

"I dont know." Gabriel told her softly. "We just showed up and she was..."

Peter entered the room. "Five dead, eight injured. Badly." he turned to Gretchen. "Devon's dead. Im sorry."

Gretchen shook her head. "This doesn't make sense. I mean, she's been acting weird all day, but not homicidal weird."

"What are they doing about the press?" Gabriel asked.

"My moms got that covered." Peter said darkly.

"Cover-up?" Gabriel asked. Peter nodded well Claire shook her head in annoyance.

"Could someone _please _tell me why my girlfriend went on a murder spree?"

"We think... That she killed Zoe. We aren't entirely sure why-" Peter began.

Gretchen let her head fall against the wall with a loud thump.

"Damn it, Cal." she whispered.

"Gretchen?" a new voice entered the conversation. Gretchen looked up to find Angela. "We want you to speak to her."

**I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for the delay in updating. I have an excuse.**

**I had almost an entire chapter typed up. Then my laptop broke. My dad said he would get me a new one and we could just exchange the hardrive or whatever. But, still no laptop. So I've finally given in and retyped it on my phone.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I am not Tim Kring. I have never been Tim Kring. Unless Future Peter shows up and hides me inside Tim Kring like he did with Peter and Jesse, I will never be Tim Kring. Although, if Future Peter is reading this (and if Future Peter wasn't fictional and... from the future), I would ask that if you feel the need to put me inside anyone you should put me inside the CEO of NBC so I could make Heroes un-cancelled.**

**In other news, my father has let me have his laptop to watch the making of Amanda Palmer's new album. Her, her husband, and two of their friends locked themselves in a studio and didn't leave until they had written, composed, and recorded eight songs. It was awesome. And epic. And probably the only album the be written taking idea's from Twitter.**

**Speaking of Twitter, the link to mine is on my profile...**

_I could save you baby,_

_But it isn't worth my time;_

_'Cause even if I saved you,_

_There's a million more in line._

_-Guitar Hero, Amanda Palmer_

Gretchen stepped gently into the room, flinching when someone closed the door behind her as soon as she was in.

The sound of the closing door made the darker skinned woman exhale sharply. "I'm not going to hurt you." she told Gretchen.

Gretchen sat down. "Sorry if I take the timing of that statement into effect when I consider whether to believe it."

Calipsa exhaled again, this time more a sigh. "I take no offence. How about this- I do not promise to not hurt anyone, but I do promise not to hurt you."

"I think I'm probably stupid to believe you when you say that, and flawed as a human being to still love you."

Cal looked away. "You probably have to be flawed to like me in the first place. I'm flawed. I'm more than flawed. I'm not even sure I'm still considered a human being."

Gretchen shook her head. "Why, Cal? Why did you do this?"

"My reason isn't really worth anything." she said.

"Not why I'm asking." Gretchen replied.

Calipsa returned her eyes to Gretchen, then looked away again. "You can probably imagine I've known many people in my existence. I'm sure you also know that most of them are long dead, buried, and decayed."

"Not how most people would put it," Gretchen muttered.

"But accurate. And since 1853 have mourned the deaths of everyone I once cared for on the same day, in the same way. Every year on the third of March, I go to Paris, France, I go to the Père Lachaise Cemetery, find my daughters grave, and mourn all the people I have cared for that have died. This year, I didn't get that opportunity, due to Zoe's killing, the theory that Sylar might be making Gabriel kill without him knowing, and the Company's grand opening."

Gretchen didn't speak for a while. "You went on a homicidal rampage because you missed the anniversary of your daughter's death?"

"For the very first time. She was my last surviving child." The woman as old as the wheelbarrow frowned. "I'm not sure if I can even be considered human anymore, but I do have base human emotions. Like the love a mother has for her child, and how she mourns for her children that pass before her.

"For me, that is every child I've ever been blessed with. The only way I know how to handle my grief without reverting back to a version of myself that doesn't have to deal with these feelings of love and grief is to visit Violets grave and let myself be a mother who has birthed ten children, and had to miss most of their lives so I wouldn't have to watch them wither away well I stayed young." she took a deep breath, blinking tears out of her eyes. Gretchen reached up the wipe some more off her cheeks.

"I loved all of my children, Gretchen. I loved them so much that the only way I could bare to leave them behind was to become a different person when I did. I have been so many people, and I can keep each life I've lived separate. Usually. But when I can't- when the grief of Clara Hughes collides with the homicidal impulses of Sacmis, the hunger of Adya, the lack of loyalty that Anne possessed- not to mention Calipsa Rose, the most powerful person on Earth- when they collide, I can't control anything anymore. And I end up covered in blood, surrounded by bodies."

Gretchen swallowed. "Okay," she said quietly, then paused, not sure how to continue.

"The thing is, Gretchen, that I'm not any of those people anymore. I've been going by the name Calipsa Rose, but I haven't been her for almost three months. I haven't been the most powerful person since I met you, because you are more powerful than me."

Gretchen blinked. "That doesn't sound right, Cal."

"Its true. Because you can destroy me. I would have escaped from Peter and Gabriel if you hadn't come. And I would have broken out of here long ago if they hadn't sent you in. You can make me put myself in captivity. You can control me, therefor you are more powerful than me. At the risk of sounding really cheesy, I have never loved anyone nearly as much as I do you. And I have loved many people."

Now Gretchen was trying not to cry. "Why did you kill Zoe, then?"

Calipsa tilted her head, her features contorting into genuine confusion. "What? I didn't kill Zoe."

"But-"

"Why would I have killed Zoe? My Hunger doesn't need me to kill."

"The only reason Peter and Gabe were here to stop you was because they figured that he wasn't the only one who took peoples brains."

Calipsa stood suddenly, making her way to the very special two-way glass, special made by and for the Company, and banged on it. "I have freaking x-ray vision, not to mention my heat-sensing vision. _I can see you guys back there_. Tell me that you know where the recovering psychopath is?"

..

On the other side of the glass, Peter, Claire, and Caitlin exchanged looks.

"Where is he?" Caitlin asked.

"I didn't notice him leave..." Peter began.

"Well he's not here!" Claire exclaimed, dread sinking into the pit of her stomach. "How could you not notice him leaving?"

Peter frowned. "How could _you _not notice he left? He's your boyfriend!"

"He's your roommate!"

"Shut up!" Caitlin interjected. "Neither of you noticed. Get over it, and lets focus on the problem at hand- we have misplaced a man who may be mentally unstable and homicidal."

"I don't believe that Gabe killed Zoe-" Peter started.

"Yes, we know! I don't think any of us can look at this objectively. Claire's sleeping with him-"

"Dating him, please." The blonde interjected.

"You, Peter, you and him have the weirdest relationship ever, and he's your best friend. Myself," she snorted. "Well, he killed the bitch who killed my brother, so that makes him okay in my books. Everyone else is likely to just pin everything on him because they hate him. We need someone new to look at this well we track him down. Knowing him would actually help that. We need to work fast- he could be any where by now-" the Irish woman was interrupted by the door opening and Gabriel entering with a bottled drinks for them in hand.

He handed them out then looked through the two-way glass at Calipsa. "She say anything important since I left?" he asked.

"Gabe- you can't just- why did you leave?" Claire stuttered.

"I was thirsty. Figured I'd go get us some drinks and some news on whats going on out there." he smiled at his girlfriend. "They're twisting it so it looks like an attack against Specials by one of the hate groups who keep threatening us. Angela hardly even suggested it as a possibility and the press, and by extension the public, has decided its the fault of Wesboro Baptist Church, who have already denied it, announced that we deserved it, started a protest right outside to inform us God Hates America, a counter-protest has started across the street, all of them waving signs that say God Hates Signs and things like that, and there's a homeless man standing in the middle of the road yelling that the purple elephants want to scuba dive."

Claire, Peter, and Caitlin stared at him, jaws slack. "Its an interesting day," Gabriel added.

..

"The purple elephant man had not yet been identified, but he has made international news, his insistence that purple elephants wanted to scuba dive being reported more than the Wesboro Baptist Church protest, the counter-protest, and the multiple slayings that took place today."

Claire shook her head well Gabriel snorted at the news reporter before Peter grabbed the remote and switched off the TV in the room they were holding Calipsa in.

"I've been around for two millennium, and the world just keeps getting weirder." Calipsa commented. "Also, when are they letting me out?"

Peter gave her an annoyed look. "You went on a killing spree. You want us to just let you walk out of here?"

Calipsa sighed. "Yes. If you don't let me I'll just leave on my own."

Peter turned to Gabriel. "This is why I didn't want to turn off the drugs."

"Well, if we had done that, we would still be assuming she killed Zoe." Gretchen pointed out. Claire nodded, agreeing with her roommate.

"Which raises a question- who did kill Zoe?" Gabriel questioned.

"I'm assuming we think you did." Calipsa told him.

"Why are you able to say 'I didn't kill her', and everyone believes you, and then I say 'I didn't kill her', so I'm put on house arrest?"

"I'm more believable." Calipsa smirked.

"Well, I'd like to say it one more time; I didn't kill her." Gabriel repeated.

"We don't actually have any reason to believe that." Gretchen pointed out.

"Actually, we do."

The group turned towards the door, where Noah stood with Matt and Audrey behind him.

"You have to see this."

**Well, I don't know where this came from.**

**Actually, that's a lie. It came from being bored and asking Gen what I should do, and having her tell me I should write a story about purple elephants who want to go scuba diving. I actually managed to write a short story in my notebook (Its funny I always say _my notebook _because I have about ten notebooks, each with things written in them), but then when I typed this up I felt the story of the elephants wasn't over. **

**If you're wondering, I may be subconsciously saying that Gen is a crazy homeless man. I just don't know.**

**R&R?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I'm not Tim Kring. I'm not anyone who can make any money off Heroes. If I could, would I be writing Fanfiction? Alright, I probably still would...**

Noah stepped forward to slide the DVD he was holding into the player, pressing play and stepping back.

"We found a hidden camera in Zoe's house. This was recorded." he explained quickly.

The assembled group watched as the footage rolled, showing Zoe running into the room, freezing, and her head flying off. Then a figure moved into the room. He looked towards the camera-

"Stop." Calipsa's voice shook.

"Cal?" Gretchen looked at the ancient, concern growing when she saw her face.

"I know him." Calipsa whispered.

"Who is that?" Audrey asked, stepping forward.

"The only person older than me."

..

"He was the father of the girl who I got my first power from." Calipsa began her story cross-legged in the corner of the room, staring off into the middle-distance, lost in her memories. "She went to him after I attacked her. He didn't give a damn about his daughter, but he did take it personally that someone would dare harm someone in his bloodline.

"It took him a few centuries to find me. When he finally did, I was nearly as powerful as he was. It was only by luck that he didn't kill me that first fight."

"He had intuitive aptitude, I guess?" Matt questioned.

"No. Empathetic mimicry." Calipsa corrected.

"My power?" Peter asked. "But- why would he kill Zoe like that?"

"To send a message." Calipsa answered.

"How do you know?" Audrey asked.

"This has happened before. Ever couple hundred years someone I know will be killed violently. It means he wants another chance to kill me."

"Why haven't you killed him?" Caitlin asked.

"Because every time he challenges me, I have something to lose. Someone I care about. And he takes steps to make sure that if he dies, so do they. And I can't let that happen." Calipsa looked around the room, her eyes settling on Gretchen. "This time, I really can't let that happen."

Gretchen locked eyes with her. "It isn't going to," she began. And then her phone started ringing.

She quickly pulled it out of her pocket, glancing at the screen, then looking apologetically up and the room full of people. "I have to answer this..." she told them, then pressed the button and brought it up to her ear. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end was loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room.

"Gretchen? It's your mother." the voice announced.

The room full of people exchanged looks.

"Hi, mom." Gretchen sighed.

"I'm just calling to tell you I'm outside your dorm room, and no one's home."

Gretchen began slowly hitting her fist against her forehead. "Crap. I forgot you were coming today."

"Yes, well, I'm here. Where are you?"

"I'm with Claire. Its the opening today, remember?"

"Right, right. So you're there now?"

"Yeah, I'm at the opening right now, mom."

"Why don't I just come there, then?"

"No, mom, you can't-"

"Okay, dear, see you in a little bit."

"Mom- you can't-"

"Bye!"

"Mom-" Gretchen sighed loudly, hit herself in the head with her phone, then hung up, turning back to the collection of people in the middle of a world-ending crisis with a nervous grin. "My mom is coming over..."

..

"So, can we just, I don't know, avoid talking about serial killers? And killers in general? And just... that kind of stuff? My mom will leave in a couple hours, and then we can get back to the guy trying to kill us all, okay?"

Calipsa couldn't help the small grin the crept onto her face at Gretchen's words. "Alright. Should I make myself scarce?"

Gretchen glanced away, then back. "I was hoping you would meet her, actually..."

"Absolutely. Should I shift...?"

Gretchen made a sound of annoyance. "Can I just... introduce my girlfriend to my mom? With out her having to pretend to be someone else?"

"No problem. But it'll look like you're corrupting the youth..." Calipsa trailed off, her voice slightly teasing.

"Then I'll corrupt the youth. My parents have a decade age gap."

"I guess I'm actually the one corrupting the youth, aren't I?" Calipsa asked her. Gretchen only smiled.

"We have a Mrs. Berg at the front desk." a voice announced through a walkie-talkie that Matt had.

"I'm guessing that's for you," Matt told her. Gretchen nodded and made her way towards the lobby.

"Who do we have at the front desk? Devon was supposed to be there, but..." Claire asked.

"I friend of yours volunteered, actually." Matt told her.

Claire frowned, and followed her roommate.

..

"So," Audrey started. "Do you think this man that killed Zoe could be Sylar?"

Matt looked away, then back at her. "No. He's not Sylar."

Audrey frowned. "Alright. How do you know?"

"Well, first of all, Sylar has intuitive aptitude, and the guy Cal knows doesn't." Matt told her. "And, second..." he swallowed. "I know who Sylar is."

Audrey didn't speak for a long time. "Continue." she said quietly.

"I've known him for a long time. I've hated him for most of that, but then he came to me asking for help, and instead I locked him inside his worst nightmare, and then Peter went in to save him so they could save the world, and when they came out he was different, and now... he's kind of good. So I couldn't turn him over to the FBI. Even if you could arrest him-"

"Matt!" Audrey cut him off. "Shut up, please. Let me think."

Matt shut up, watching the agent closely for signs that she was about to arrest him. He knew, technically, that he could read her thoughts to see what was going through her mind. He also knew that he could make her _not _arrest him if she started to. But he didn't really like doing that to complete strangers. He actually cared about Audrey; so he wouldn't be invading her mind anytime soon.

"Why did you agree to help me find Sylar, then?" she asked.

Matt exhaled slowly. "Because... they wanted me to make sure you didn't."

"So this entire time, you were just here to keep me from arresting your friend?"

At that, Matt made a noise somewhere between distress and annoyance. "Sylar _is not _my friend."

"So... why, then? Just because he's 'kind of good'?" she questioned.

"That, and because if you found him, and tried to arrest him, you might... make him bad again. And get yourself killed. A lot of people, people who knew exactly what they were up against, aren't here anymore because they got in Sylar's way."

Audrey watched him for a long moment. "So you were trying to save my life, in some weird way."

"In some weird way," Matt repeated. They locked eyes, and Audrey opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a loud _crash _and a scream coming from the lobby.

**So, I'm sort of sad, yet very happy, and very very relieved, to say that Never Shall We Know is almost over.**

**Its not something I really thought would ever happen. I have a problem with plots; therefor, I have a problem with endings. I think it's because Life in General doesn't have a plot, and the only real ending to life is death, which would be a sucky way to end things.**

**ie: Then Calipsa hugged Gretchen and Gabriel hugged Claire, and everyone was happy, and then an asteroid crashed into the earth and everyone, even the immortals, dyed. The end.**

**This is something I don't do. Because its generally stupid when I try. This is why when I was a kid I would play games with my toys that would last years. I suck at endings.**

**But, there is one coming. Very soon. A couple chapters. Maybe even only one more. Then this fic will change to Complete, and I will be very proud of myself.**

**R&R?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer- I don't own Heroes. However, I did clean my room, which proves that nothing is impossible.**

"Let her go, Sargon." Calipsa stood in a perfectly balanced fighting stance in the lobby

The man with one hand wrapped around Gretchen's throat, his other arm tightly gripping her midsection, grinned at Calipsa. "What? Not going to pretend that you don't know this girl, and even if you did, you wouldn't give a damn if I snapped her pretty little neck?"

Gretchen let out a whimper well Calipsa hissed. "That plan didn't work so well last time, did it? I learn from my mistakes."

"Yes. You do. You don't attack those that I have under my protection anymore." Sargon continued to smile well he watched Calipsa carefully, his hand tightening slightly around his captives throat.

"Just- let her go, okay?" Claire stepped forward slowly. "You can keep me instead. I'm a good friend of Cal's too."

"Claire, don't." the Egyptian cautioned her.

"Little immortal, do not assume that I haven't done my homework. Using someone who cannot die as the person you are threatening to kill doesn't have an ideal effect. Never mind that this one is my dear, old friend's lover."

"Never call me your friend, Sargon." Calipsa was snarling, and the people that had been in the lobby when this had started shrunk away from her. A couple people with powers who were assembled were exchanging looks and nods. One man stepped forward, raising a hand which dripped a liquid onto the floor, burning holes where it landed.

Sargon's grip tightened on Gretchen's throat, and he turned to the acid man. "Do not come any closer unless you wish to see what would happen to this girls throat if I used your power on her."

Calipsa spoke to the people who were unfortunate enough to be there. "Do not try and stop him. Do as he says, and if any of you get her killed, I will pluck your eyelashes one by one."

Sargon chuckled. "That's a creative threat," he commented.

"Its a talent. Let her go so we can settle this ourselves."

He tilted his head. "Let me consider that." he opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by Matt and Audrey bursting into the room, guns drawn.

"FBI, let her go!" Audrey commanded.

"I think that's my cue to leave," Sargon winked at Calipsa, then teleported away.

Calipsa ran forward, clutching Gretchen to her. "Are you alright?" she asked, pulling away, checking the brunette for injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me," Gretchen answered her, also addressing Claire as she ran up to them before she could repeat Calipsa's question.

"You're gonna have a pretty bad bruise on your throat, Gretch." Claire told her.

Calipsa reached up to stroke her girlfriends throat, the skin going back to its original colour where she touched.

Gretchen smiled. "Thanks," she shook her head. "Why did he leave me? Why didn't he take me with him?"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Matt told her as he joined them.

"What does that even mean?" Claire asked him. He shrugged.

"This isn't a gift. He doesn't leave gifts. At least, not good ones." Calipsa told them darkly.

"Then why did he leave me?" Gretchen repeated.

"He has something better. _Someone _better." Calipsa mused.

"Who?" Claire's voice was filled with dread.

Gretchen stuck her hands into the pockets on her sweater, her hand clasping around a piece of paper that she was fairly sure wasn't there before. She pulled it out.

"Uh, guys...?"

Claire, Calipsa, Matt, and Audrey turned to her as she held up the paper.

"What does that say?" Claire asked, looking closer. "Its not in English. Are those hieroglyphics?"

Calipsa took it gently from Gretchen's hands. "No. It's Sumerian."

"Can you translate it?" Matt asked.

"It was basically extinct by the time I was born, and it was a Mesopotamia language, not an Egyptian one. I know some. I can translate the first line, but the rest- not really."

"I thought you had a power for knowing any language," Matt questioned.

"Spoken language, not written." Calipsa corrected.

"Well, what does the first line say?" Claire asked, impatiently.

Calipsa shook her head. "It says, 'The Ones Who Will Die'."

..

"This guy..." Claire trailed off.

"I can't find my mom," Gretchen announced as she entered the living room of Gabriel and Peter's house, where the Peter, Gabriel, Angela, Noah, Caitlin, Matt, Audrey, Claire, and Gretchen had returned to and were using as their main point of operations.

Peter was pacing, Gabriel was holding Claire, Angela was sitting silently in the chair, attempting to fall asleep to dream, Noah was in Company Man mode, Caitlin was watching Peter pace, Matt was watching Audrey, Audrey was watching Gabriel, Claire was watching Audrey, and Gretchen was beginning to freak out.

**(AN: And if that's not the longest sentence ever, I will eat my hat)**

"What?" Calipsa asked, standing up.

"I called her. I assumed she ran when that Sargon guy came in, his hands all electric. But she's not answering her cell."

"Our receptionist is missing too," Angela informed them.

"Who's the receptionist again? You said we had met." Claire asked.

"It was Zach." Gabriel told her.

Claire paled. "What?" she looked around. "Why did you hire Zach?"

"He needed a job." Noah told his daughter.

"Great. And now he's been kidnapped."

"We don't know that. Maybe him and Gretchen's mother just- I don't know, snuck off to a janitors closet?" Audrey suggested

Gretchen shuddered.

"He has a boyfriend." Claire told her flatly.

"Okay. So, we have two possible hostages. Which raises the question, why is he taking hostages?" Matt asked.

Calipsa rubbed her forehead. "He's done this once before. I was living in Mexico at the time, which was about seven hundred years ago. Instead of killing those that I cared about, he choose to make those I cared about suffer."

"What did he do to the people he took then?" Gretchen asked softly.

Calipsa looked away. "He kept them hostage for a week. Then he killed them."

**So. This is obviously not the end yet. I think I might just drag it out. Not sure yet. But I am technically redoing my bedroom, so... it might take a while for me to post again even if I wasn't.**

**I'm also not sure how I plan to save them from Sargon yet. We shall see. Maybe I won't save them.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. I do own Calipsa, and a Sharpie. It's quite lovely and the reason I will die of ink poisoning.**

Matt pulled Audrey aside. "What are you planning to do?"

Audrey gave him an odd look. "I'm planning on finding these people."

"I meant about Sylar. Gabriel."

Audrey narrowed her eyes. "I don't know. I don't have any evidence against him except your word, he's Claire Bennet's boyfriend, he's immortal, he's very, very powerful, and he's already won a murder trial. It doesn't exactly make a great case." she shrugged. "Not to mention, that if you're right, trying to arrest him could cause more damage then good. It's a different world, Matt. I have to consider things like that now."

Matt began to respond, but was cut off by his phone ringing. "Sorry," he muttered as he answered it with a swift, "Hello?"

"Matt, I can't find Matty." the panicked voice of Janice came through the line.

"What?"

"I cannot find our son, Matt. I came home and the babysitter was unconscious in the kitchen. She's gone to the hospital, but _I can't find Matty_."

Matt tried very hard not to drop the phone from his frozen fingers. He turned slowly towards where Calipsa, Claire, Gretchen, and Gabriel were huddled. "My son is missing." he said, surprised to find his voice steady.

Calipsa swore quite violently in several different languages, standing up and beginning to pace. "Everyone needs to check on their friends and family, right now." she was beginning to sound her age, her voice laced with exhaustion, pain, and stress.

Gretchen stood with her, a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You need rest. Come on. Its late." she began to guide her towards the door.

Calipsa stopped her. "Gabriel. Make sure everyone checks their loved ones."

Gretchen began pulling Calipsa towards the door as Gabriel assured her he would.

..

"I have a house about a block from here," Calipsa told her girlfriend as they walked outside.

Gretchen chuckled. "You have too many homes."

"Home is where my feet are."

"Fair enough. But you have too many houses. And condos. And apartments." Gretchen smiled softly, then it faded. "What's going to happen if he has my mom?"

The part of Calipsa that was still the girl who had shown up at this woman's dorm room that night not that long ago wanted to tell her the blunt truth. That Sargon did have her mother, and she was going to be dead within the week.

But who Calipsa was now, a handful of weeks later, couldn't say that to the woman in front of her. Somehow, against any likelihood or prediction, Gretchen had done something to her. She had loved so many woman in her life; even a couple men. This was different. She didn't know why. There was nothing especially _special_ about her. She didn't have a power, she wasn't in a position of power, she wasn't born into a life of the craziness that Calipsa had always known.

But maybe that was it. She was a normal person. She was- simple, yet so, very complicated. It was the simplicity that caused the complications. Calipsa, in her wide travels, had never gotten to know anyone 'normal' so well. She had never given them the time of day.

She was unspeakably glad she did this time.

So instead, the woman that she was now, told the beautiful woman holding her hand, "Then we get her back."

..

"Wow. Nice house. Again." Gretchen looked around Cal's house with an approving eye. "More pictures." she grinned, and Calipsa realized that maybe this wasn't the best place to bring her girlfriend.

The home of memories. The place where she kept pictures of past lovers and friends.

They covered most of the dark blue walls, all framed. Some photographs, others paintings from a time before cameras.

Gretchen smiled at Calipsa. You going to tell me where all these are from?"

Calipsa smiled at the lighter haired of the two of them, guiding her over to one wall. "Everything is sorted by year." she pointed to a painting. "This is the oldest."

Gretchen examined the painting. "This would be...?" she asked.

"Me, circa 1497. For some reason a museum ended up putting it in storage. I stole it back when I started this place."

"This is you?" Gretchen pointed to the woman in the painting.

"No. I'm the other one."

Gretchen gave her an odd look. "The man?"

"That would be correct. Bernardino Fernandez de Velasco, Duke of Frias. That was my wife." Calipsa smirked slightly at that.

"Did your wife know you weren't actually male?" Gretchen asked.

"She didn't know anything about my powers. No normal human ever did. It was easier."

"Hmm. So, what was her name? Do you even remember?" Gretchen asked, no longer looking at her.

"Blanca de Herrera, Lady of Pedraza de la Sierra. I don't forget everyone."

"Do you think you'll forget me?" Gretchen asked softly.

Calipsa considered that for a moment. "No," she told her. "No, I don't think I'll ever forget you."

Gretchen bit her lip, looking back at Calipsa, who stepped forward, pulling Gretchen into a gentle kiss. "I was serious when I told you that I've never loved someone as much as I do you."

Gretchen smiled. "I know I don't have as large a reference, but I love you more than anyone I've ever loved too."

The kiss Calipsa pulled her into this time was much less gentle.

..

"I can't get hold of my mom," Gabriel told Claire.

"Damn it. Did you tell Cal?" the blonde responded.

"I called her. Three times. She didn't pick up."

Claire frowned. "Do you think Sargon got to her?"

Gabriel smirked slightly. "I think she's alone with Gretchen."

Claire's frown deepened. "Really? Gretchen's mom is missing, Zach is missing, Matty is missing, Rebecca is missing, and her and Gretch are making out in one of Cal's houses?" she fumed. "Priorities, please!"

Gabriel placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. "Claire. We're going to get them back. All of them."

Claire shook her head. "No. We're not." she looked at him with wide eyes. "This isn't going to turn out well. You know that. We couldn't stop you, no matter how hard we tried. You still killed anyone you wanted, no matter what we did, you would always come back to kill again. This guy is like fifteen Sylar's all put together." she took a shaky breath. "They are all as good as dead."

**Ominous.**

**Keep reading, if you want.**

**R Gay pride starts tomorrow! At least in Winnipeg it does. So... happy gay pride! Or as its known here, happy LGBTTQ pride (Lesbian Gay Bisexual Transgender Twospirt Queer)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

"Let us out!" Zach hit the door once again, turning away in frustration.

"That isn't going to work. Just like it didn't work the last twenty times you did it." Mrs. Berg told him from her spot on the floor.

"Shh. All your yelling is going to wake up Matty." Rebecca shushed them.

"You are all crazy, you know." Mrs. Berg told them.

"Once we get out of here and you meet the other people your daughter spends her time with, you wont say that." Zach said, sitting down.

Rebecca laughed softly. "'When' we get out of here? Zach, I think you're being purposely optimistic. You should both face the fact that we very well might not make it out of here breathing."

Zach frowned at the older woman, and tried to open his mouth to say something, only to find that every muscle in his body was unable to move.

Heavy footsteps could be heard from right outside the door, stopping as the owner stood still to open it.

With a high-pitched creak, the door swung open, and a body was pushed into the room. Then the door swung closed, they could all move once again, and they moved forward to greet their new cellmate.

The body looked up and began signing. Rebecca looked at her for a moment before recognition hit her.

"Emma?"

..

Calipsa held Gretchen tightly against her, slowly stroking her hair as they lay together, eyes of past lovers watching them from the walls.

"Cal?" Gretchen asked softly. "What happened after he killed those people in Mexico?"

The older woman didn't answer for a long moment. "After the bodies turned up, those I cared for blamed me. Rightfully so. They refused to have anything to do with me after that. I decided to leave them in peace to mourn and went to China."

"They shouldn't of blamed you." Gretchen murmured.

"I didn't save them. I should have been able to save them."

"Did you try?"

Calipsa swallowed. "Sargon had never done something like that before. I didn't even think to check if the family and friends were safe, I was too busy trying to protect my friends from someone that didn't want to kill them."

"How could you have saved them if you didn't even know they needed saving?"

Calipsa turned to lock eyes with her mortal girlfriend. "I have all these ability's. I can do so many things. I should have been able to save them." She shook her head, breaking eye contact. "I should have known."

..

"Do we have anything even vaguely resembling a plan?" Caitlin asked the assortment of exhausted people who were in various places in Peter's living room.

"If Cal was here, it might make it easier." Claire grumbled.

"She'll be here soon enough." Gabriel assured her.

"Why does she even get it into her head that she needs some alone time with Gretchen right now? What is she thinking?"

Gabriel smiled sadly. "She's thinking that she's going to spend as much time with the woman she loves now, in case we don't get them back."

Claire frowned. "What? Why?"

"If she doesn't save Mrs. Berg, she believes that Gretchen wont want her anymore."

Claire scoffed. "That's ridiculous. Gretch would need her then more than ever." she paused. "How do you know what Cal thinks?"

Gabriel reached out to gently stroke the blond's cheek, his thumb running along her jaw. "I know what she's thinking because I'm thinking the same thing."

"I just told you, Gretchen would need Cal after that." Claire put a hand over his. "I'll need you if we can't save Zach, and I'll be here for you if we can't save your mom."

"I love you," Gabriel told her softly.

Claire smiled. "I love you too."

Caitlin cleared her throat. "Right. Good to know. Now, doesn't anyone have a plan?"

..

"Hesam, I really can't come into work right now." Peter hissed into the receiver, attempting to not be heard by the people in his living room.

"No one's asking you to come into work. Not after the thing with the grand opening." Hesam's voice informed him from the other line. "I'm just calling to let you know Emma isn't at work."

Peter's stomach clenched at the new information. "I don't know where she is. Have you asked her mom?"

"I know you don't know. She hasn't been speaking to you. Her mom doesn't know where she is, she isn't answering her phone, no one's heard from her since she left work last night."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Peter. She was your girlfriend up until pretty recently, and it seems like the only weird things that happen with this hospital are somehow linked back to you, so..."

"Well, thanks, Hesam. I really mean that. I'm sure Emma's fine, but I probably never would of heard if you didn't tell me."

"No problem."

Peter hung up the phone, walking slowly back into the living room.

"Peter? Whats wrong?" the Irish lilt seemed to make the words echo in his head.

"Hesam just called." he swallowed, moving his gaze away from Caitlin, towards Gabriel. "Emma's missing."

Claire inhaled sharply. "It could be a coincidence." she suggested.

Noah looked at his daughter. "But its not likely."

Peter sunk into a chair. "This isn't good."

"I'm calling Calipsa again." Claire announced.

..

"Molly."

Molly turned towards Sparrow. "Hey, Sparrow. Whats up?"

The older girl shrugged. "Micah wants to talk to you."

Molly frowned, thanked the girl, and made her way through the building they were staying in towards where Micah most likely would be. The roof.

Molly wasn't sure if deciding to join Rebel and leave her old life behind was a smart idea; she was a modern nomad. Thanks to ATM's willingness to do whatever Micah asked of them, they never had to sleep in cardboard boxes or anything, but it was still a far cry from the life she left.

She didn't regret it.

"Micah?" she called out as she reached the roof, "Sparrow said you wanted to talk to me?"

The boy turned away from his laptop. "Yeah. I got a call from Matt."

Molly sighed. "What did he want?"

"He wants Rebels' help." Micah said simply.

Molly gave him a confused look. "He needs _our _help? Why not Peter? Peter has the Company."

Micah gave her a cocky grin. "We're better then the Company." his face became serious. "Someone kidnapped four people. According to Matt, they have 'til the end of the week to find them alive."

Molly smiled. "Well, I can help with the finding."

**So, my dears. I was able to write this with the help for my SidneyTheKickAss (who is not actually on fanfiction, just asked me to put that as her name)**

**Sidney: I don't want Cheerios. Oh, you should tell them that I suggested you write that Abraham Lincoln saved the slaves by kicking Ms. Beril-Besset in the nuts and freeing them.**

**Me: Uh... You just did.**

**R&R?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I have been writing this for ten months, and I still don't own Heroes.**

**Also, after this, only two more chapters. I'm not sure how long that will take- I update when my muse tells me to, when the plot bunnies come for a visit. Plus, I seem to be more busy in the summer then the rest of the year.**

**But, defiantly only two more chapters.**

"So, Emma is officially missing." Peter said as way of greeting as he came home, falling onto the couch and nearly sitting on Claire.

The blonde moved out of her uncle's way, sliding over onto Gabriel's lap. "You filed a report with the police?"

"No, her mom did. Its been twenty-four hours since anyone had contact with her, so the police can investigate now."

Gabriel gave him a strange look. "You could have reported her missing to the Specials' task force. They only require a couple hours missing."

"But we know who did this, don't we? So it doesn't matter _when _its reported." Peter let his head fall into his hands.

"We don't know this Sargon guy took her for sure, Peter," Caitlin's Irish lilt joined the conversation.

"That's true. We don't have any definitive proof." Matt added in. "If we could find someone to translate this damn list, maybe..."

The door swung open, the not-very imposing figure of Calipsa Rose marching through. "First thing, how is it any better that someone else kidnapped Emma? Second-" She gestured towards the red-haired woman who had come in behind her, with Gretchen. "I've found a translator. Boys and girls, meet Riley LeFleur, expert in ancient Mesopotamia."

..

"Why us?" Emma asked.

"The guy who took us said that this has to do with Calipsa. He's taken us to get back at her." Zach explained. "Last I saw her, Claire, Gabriel, Peter, and Gretchen were who she was closest to. I'm one of Claire's oldest friends- oldest _surviving _friends," he added darkly. "Rebecca's Gabriel's mom, Mrs. Berg is Gretchen's mom, and you're-"

"Not Peter's girlfriend." Emma said roughly.

"Right. But, he's Peter... I barely know the guy, and I already know that he could have kidnapped a cousin of a high school girlfriend of his and he would be upset."

"He's right, you know." Rebecca confirmed. "And he was pretty upset when you wouldn't speak to him any more." The waking sounds of Matty interrupted her.

"Another thing-" Emma added as she saw the sound waves coming from the young child. "Why is Matty here?"

Rebecca looked back towards the deaf woman, allowing her to read her lips. "Because Calipsa has lost children. And when you have been a mother, you can understand the pain of losing a child that much better. If we all die- I know she's a strong person, but this might break her."

..

Well Riley examined the note left by Sargon, Calipsa questioned Peter and Gabriel.

"Arthur Petrelli was incredibly powerful. How did you kill him?"

"The Haitian," Peter started.

"You didn't kill him, Peter." Gabriel interrupted. "I did."

Peter turned towards him. "I pulled the trigger on the gun."

"I controlled the bullet."

Calipsa glared. "Okay. So all I know is a bullet killed him, and the Haitian was involved. I don't really care _who _killed them, just what we can take away from his death and use to kill Sargon, once and for all."

Gretchen sat down next to Claire. Claire turned to her roommate, then turned away.

"Claire. Whats wrong?"

"I've been mad at you. And Cal. Mostly Cal."

The darker-haired of the two frowned. "What? Why?"

"For disappearing in the middle of a crisis." Claire sighed. "Then Gabriel explained to me why."

"Why we disappeared?"

"He explained to me that Cal wanted to spend as much time as she could with you before the week is up, because if we don't find them in time... she's afraid she'll lose you."

Gretchen gave her a weird look. "Why would Gabe think something like that? Cal knows better then that."

"Gabe said he knew what she was thinking because he was thinking the same thing about me. He's afraid that if he doesn't find Zach in time, I'll... hate him or something."

"So... wait. You don't think that Calipsa could actually believe that I would hate her if she doesn't find them."

"I don't know, Gretch." Claire turned to look at the three of them huddled together, working on a plan.

It seemed that no one felt the need to knock anymore, because Noah walked in just then, moving towards the older immortals and began helping them with their plan.

Calipsa stood, stretched, and jumped up onto the couch, pushing ceiling tiles away.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked as dust from the ceiling fell down on him.

"Getting resources." She explained as she pulled a long sword down through the hole.

"What the- did you stash weapons in my ceiling?" Peter asked in shock.

"Yes." She confirmed as she brought down a very large gun. Noah choked back a laugh well Gabriel snorted.

"How much is up there?" Gretchen asked, incredulous.

"Enough to keep a small army from a couple different centuries at bay."

"Why are you bringing it down right now?"

"Because," she explained. "We have a plan."

..

"Its a list of names, matching the ones you gave me, then it just goes on to say how he plans on killing them, and how you can't stop him... very super villan." Riley told them as she translated.

"So he does have Emma." Peter nodded slowly.

"At least we know who has her, instead of her just being gone. And, we have a plan. Right?" Claire tried to comfort her uncle.

Gabriel nodded. "We do."

"We've contacted Rebel, asking for their help," Noah began. "Molly can locate them. Once we know where he's keeping them, we go in. We obviously have enough firepower," he looked pointedly at the growing pile of weapons that Calipsa was still pulling out of the ceiling. "We'll call in the Haitian. Some of us will go to get the people he's holding, well Renee, Calipsa, and myself will go after Sargon. Renee will suppress his powers, I'll kill him."

"If he can shape-shift, its likely that he's moved his kill spot." Gabriel added.

"So we keep his power suppressed, and we burn him."

Audrey pursed her lips. "I don't think I should be hearing this, you know. I'm a federal agent."

"One who's welcome to leave at any time." Noah told her. She crossed her arms, staying seated.

"He's right, you know, Audrey." Matt assured her. "Its okay if you want to leave."

"This lunatic has your son, Parkman. I'm not going anywhere until you have him back."

"If anyone else wants to leave..." Noah suggested. No one moved. "Okay." he nodded. "Now we wait for Rebel and Renee."

..

The Haitian took an hour to get there, and Rebel didn't arrive until late that night. By that time, the final details had been gone over, and everyone knew their part.

"So Gretchen and me are just staying here?" Caitlin asked Peter.

"You two don't have powers."

"Neither do Bennet, or the FBI woman!" the Irish woman protested.

"Both of them have experience with this stuff."

"So do I. I went with my brother on his jobs! I wasn't always the getaway driver, either."

"None of which involved someone as dangerous as Sargon." Peter told her, shaking his head in finality. "I am not letting you get hurt, Caitlin. I've already done that enough."

Caitlin stared at him for a long moment before whispering, "Just promise me that you wont get yourself killed."

"I promise." he told her softly, unsure if it was the right thing to do- even with immortality, there was a chance he might not come back. The point of this, after all, was to kill an immortal man.

She stared at him again, perhaps seeing the debate in his eyes, before slowly leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Peter! We have to go." Noah's voice called from the next room.

Caitlin pulled away as slowly as she had leaned forward. "Just... come back."

"I will," Peter promised. This time, he meant it completely.

..

"What happens if he kills one of them?"

Caitlin turned towards Gretchen. "What?"

"I mean, I'm pretty sure Cal, Claire, Peter, and Gabe are safe- but what about the others? Molly, and Micah, and the other REBEL members- they're all kids."

"I was sort of surprised they made us stay behind but let them go, actually."

"From what I heard, they need Molly in case they suddenly move, or something, and Micah in case they need to cut out the power, or something... the rest of them, they can take care of themselves. Sparrow can move the earth. Literally." Gretchen inhaled. "They can all take care of themselves. They'll all be fine."

**Mmkay. Likelihood that I'll be updating this before I go to Chicago in the 2nd? Small. But I'll try. **

**Follow me on twitter for updates and all that.**

**R&R?**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: If I ever own Heroes, I'll let you know. For now, I only own Calipsa.**

On the way to the place that Molly had pointed out as where the missing people were, Calipsa sat in the back seat, her head bowed, muttering in ancient words.

"...Cal? Are you okay?" Claire asked softly.

For a minute, Calipsa seemed to be ignoring her, but when she finished whatever she was saying, she looked up at the blonde. "Praying." she told her.

"You're religious?" Claire asked, surprised.

"No. But if there was ever a time to call on the help of the gods and goddesses I have known through the years, now would be it." she looked out the window. "I'm tired of this, you know. An ancient is going to die, today. I just hope its not me."

..

"They're in there. Through the front door, then left, the first room has a blue door. Behind are stairs. At the bottom, turn right, they're behind the third door."

"Is Sargon in there?" Calipsa asked.

Molly concentrated for a moment, then nodded. "Yep. Top floor, first door to the right."

Calipsa nodded. "Okay." she took a deep breath. "Say goodbye to Gretchen for me." she said to no one in particular.

For a moment, they wondered if they should tell her that no one would have to. Then Peter nodded. "Do the same for me, except to Caitlin."

Gabriel grabbed Claire's hand, squeezing tightly. Claire squeezed back.

Noah nodded to the technopath. "Cut the lights."

Calipsa burst through the front door first, knocking it off its hinges, the Haitian coming right after her.

She grabbed his hand, using her speedster power to get up the stairs and into the room Molly had told her Sargon was in.

It was empty.

"Damn it," She growled, then ran back down the stairs, back out to the car in which they had made Molly and Micah wait.

She nearly ripped the car door off when she pulled it open, turning to Molly. "Sargon ran. We need you to come with us, track him."

Micah looked worried. "That could be dangerous, right?"

"It would be safer then letting him get away." Calipsa insisted.

Molly nodded, jumping out of the car. "You have super-speed?" she asked. The ancient nodded. "Carry me, and I'll lead you."

Calipsa grabbed Molly in one arm, and clutched the Haitian's hand with the other, then, with direction from Molly, took off, thanking her super-strength.

She followed Molly's directions until she suddenly saw the man that had caused her more pain over the years then she believed even _she_ deserved.

She froze. Sargon turned towards them, a smile on his face.

Calipsa dropped Renee's hand, sprinted away, dropped Molly, then ran back.

"Sargon," she greeted him.

The fellow ancient smiled at her, then looked pointedly at the Haitian. "A power suppressor? Really? I see you've lost faith in my power. Did my kidnapping of five people have an opposite effect then I hoped?"

"He's just here to watch. A journalist, you know. Going to write an article on you. You'll be famous."

Sargon shook his head. "Really," he looked at Renee. "Well, maybe you can include this in your article." he raised an arm, then paused when nothing happened. He looked at his arm, then to Calipsa, then to the man stopping his powers. "Interesting. You're more powerful then I would have anticipated."

The Haitian looked to Calipsa. "Kill him now, Calipsa Rose." sweat rolled down his face.

Sargon frowned. "Planning to kill me, Calipsa?" he paused. "I have to say, I never cared for that name." he looked at the Haitian, then swung his arm towards him again. This time, the man went flying backwards.

Calipsa drew in a sharp breath as she faced the older man.

He laughed. "You really thought he could hold me?"

"He's the strongest I've ever seen. I had to try, didn't I?"

"I suppose you did. Unfortunately, you signed his death warrant. And the girl you brought, too. Also, that pretty brunette you've been sharing your nights with- and your bed. Well, actually, beds. You don't stay in one place for more then a night. I wish you wouldn't do that, it makes it awfully difficult to follow you."

"That was the point. And no one is dying by your hand today unless it is me." Calipsa promised him.

"Giving your life to me? I didn't realize you were suicidal. That takes the fun out of it." Sargon pouted.

"I am simply saying the only one to die today is you or I."

His eyes flashed. "Fight to the death? It's taken you two-thousand years to propose that." he nodded. "Challenge accepted." then his arm shot up again, and a stream of electricity shot out towards Calipsa.

..

Peter and Gabriel headed quickly in the direction that Molly had given them, finding the door to the room easily.

Peter stepped forward to open it, when Gabriel stopped him.

"What?"

Gabriel shook his head. "It shouldn't be this easy."

Peter sighed. "Please don't say 'Its quiet. Too quiet'."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "No, I'm just saying- be alert.'

Peter nodded, then undid the many locks, and opened it, stepping forward, smiling in relief when he saw everyone was there.

Then the room burst into flames.

..

Calipsa spun easily out of the way of the current, shaking her head. "I would hope you would know I'm better then to be killed by that." she commented.

Sargon shrugged. "There's a chance I thought you might."

"Do not underestimate me, Sargon. Many people have made that mistake. They die." she cocked her head. "Actually, do underestimate me."

"I have never underestimated you, Sacmis." he chuckled, stepping sideways, attempting to circle her. She copied his movement.

"Sacmis hasn't been my name for two millennium." Calipsa reminded him.

"True," he agreed. "But Sacmis is the one who harmed someone under my protection. She is the one I take issue with."

"In which case we have no problem between us."

Sargon considered. "I suppose not."

"Or, we wouldn't, if you hadn't harmed so many people under _my _protection."

He considered her words with a smirk. "Its interesting, isn't it?" he mused, well breaking off a piece of the road they stood on, lifting it into the air and throwing at her. She caught it, throwing it back, faster then he had anticipated. It clipped his shoulder.

"What's interesting? Your psychosis?"

"No," he winced as he tried to heal they broken shoulder. He glanced up at her. "You are using his power?"

Calipsa smirked.

He grimaced. "It will not prevent my healing, just slow it down." he shook his head and began circling again. "As I was saying, its interesting. The only reason I have any grudge against you is because you had no conscience. The only way I could punish you is if you had a conscience. You a built you one."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she hissed.

"It means, I gave you you emotions. Your happiness over your memories? Me. Your sadness for the one's you've lost? You wouldn't have those without me. Your love for that girl?" he shook his head. "You wouldn't give a damn for her without me."

Calipsa froze in place. Sargon took this opportunity to lunge forward, grabbing her shoulders and pining her to the ground.

She brought her lips away from her teeth in a feral growl. "You lie."

He chuckled, moving one hand to cover her face. "Maybe. But I have a new power, Calipsa Rose." his hand began glowing, light moving from her body into him. "I ran into Arthur Petrelli before his unfortunate passing." he whispered softly into her ear.

Calipsa's eyes grew wide as she began franticly attempting to escape his grasp.

"It will take longer than normal for you, as you are more powerful then- well, pretty much anyone." he sighed softly, leaning his head closer to her, speaking to her like a lover. "I'll be sorry to see you die, Sacmis. I'll make myself feel better by killing everyone you know. I'll save Gretchen for last. Don't worry- she'll suffer more then you will."

Those were the last words she heard him speak.

..

The fire was hot.

That was what Peter's first thought was- that the fire was hot. He was momentarily surprised, actually.

His second thought was that his first thought was stupid. Of course its hot- its _fire_. And it was burning the people in the room alive.

Gabriel, however, seemed to be thinking rationally. He was running into the room, then back out, then in, grabbing the hostages. His clothes were on fire, his skin was burning- Peter could smell it- but he was getting them out.

Peter shook off his thoughts, moving towards the people that were out. There was a reason he was a paramedic, a reason other then his need to help, to save, people. He was actually pretty good at it.

The first two to be brought out was Rebecca and Matty. The older woman had some slight burns on her back, but she had been holding Matty when the flames broke out, and she had instinctively formed a shield around him, and he didn't seem to be hurt at all.

Next, Gabriel carried out Zach and Emma, both of whom were coughing violently, and both of whom were awake, which, even though that was a good sign, Peter could help but wince at Emma being awake and alert.

Then, Gabriel pulled Mrs. Berg out- she was burned. Badly.

Peter looked at her, then looked back up at Gabriel, who had placed her gently on the ground and was now extinguishing his burning clothing with water jets from his hands. "Go call 911, now."

He nodded, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, which he discovered to be melted and wet. Neither of these things are good for electronics. Actually, neither of those things are good for anything other then cheese and aquatic animals.

Luckily, at that moment Matt and Audrey came in, guns drawn. "Oh, hell." Matt muttered.

Peter turned to them. "Call 911," he commanded them. Audrey pulled out her phone, quickly dialing.

"Come on, lets get them outside before anything else happens," Gabriel told them.

Zach stood up, pulling Emma with him. Matt grabbed his son, well Peter carried Mrs. Berg and Gabriel helped his mother.

When they got outside, Peter turned to Matt. "Do you hear any other people in there?" he asked.

Matt concentrated for a moment, then shook his head. "No, the only thoughts I hear are out here."

Micah came towards them. "Are Calipsa and Molly back yet?" he asked.

Peter resisted the urge to hit something against his head. "Cal took Molly?" he clarified.

"Sargon took off. She needed her to find him."

Peter groaned, then glanced to Gabriel. He nodded. "You go. I'll stay here and wait for the ambulance."

Peter nodded, then jumped into the car.

..

Sargon rolled off the small form of Calipsa. The girl was limp, not moving. Her eye's were closed, and she almost looked asleep.

Gretchen ran forward, putting another bullet into the brain of Sargon, and leaned towards her girlfriend.

"Cal. Cal, wake up."

Calipsa began to stir. She eyes fluttered open, and she groaned weakly. She sat up slowly, glancing around.

"What...?" she asked, seeing Sargon, two bloody holes in his head. She stood weakly, then placed her hands out, flame shooting out and burning Sargon's body. She didn't stop until it looked like charcoal.

Then her legs gave out, and she fell back down.

Gretchen knelled next to her. "Are you alright?"

Calipsa shook her head to clear the tired thoughts from her mind. "He, ah- he was trying to drain my powers. It'll take awhile for them to get back to normal. I'm just a little weak until then."

Caitlin was checking on Renee with Molly. She gave a thumbs up to Gretchen. He wasn't dead.

"Drain your powers? But, then..."

"I'd gain two thousand years. I'd turn to dust."

The sound of a car approaching made everyone turn.

"Its just Peter!" Molly's young voice called out.

Sure enough, it was Peter. Gretchen motioned for him to come over.

"He tried to take her powers," she told him.

Peter frowned at her. "Why are you here? Why is Caitlin here? You guys are supposed to be at my house, being safe."

Calipsa chuckled. "Its a good thing they didn't, Peter, because they are the ones who killed Sargon."

The empath looked at the remains. "Did you guys bring a blow torch?"

"I did that."

"I shot him in the head. Twice." Gretchen admitted.

Calipsa frowned. "I assumed Caitlin did. Are you alright?"

"I don't know yet. But I'm better with you alive." she turned to Peter. "Did you find my mom? And everyone?"

Peter nodded. "Everyone's alive. But... your mother is pretty badly burnt."

"What? Will she be okay?"

Peter shook his head. "I don't know."

Calipsa pulled herself upright. "Come on. I can heal her."

He looked doubtful. "You look pretty weak. Maybe you should heal yourself first?" he suggested.

The immortal glared stubbornly. "I have a very long time to heal. Lets go."

Gretchen helped her to the car, then Peter ran to help the Haitian get to the car, And Caitlin and him carried the dead body of Sargon to the truck. Peter couldn't help but think of the last time they had seen a body in this condition. Last time, it had been her brother.

She stared at the burnt body, then turned to Peter. She shook her head, and Peter gave her a sympathetic look. "You'll never get the smell out, y'know."

He didn't stop laughing for ten minutes.

**Wow. One more chapter after this. I already have it written. Actually, I wrote it before this. I won't post it right away unless I get people yelling at me to.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Never Shall We Know is over after this, and I still do not own Heroes.**

"Hey," Gretchen greeted her mother as Mrs. Berg's eyes opened slowly.

She blinked a couple times, clearing the blurriness from her eyes. "Gretchen?" her voice came out rasped. She cleared her throat then tried again. "Gretchen? Are you alright?"

The brunette laughed softly. "I should be asking you that."

"She's fine, Gretch. I told you, I healed her."

Gretchen turned to her girlfriend. "Yeah, using the very last of _your _energy. Now it'll take you twice as long to heal."

Calipsa shrugged. "I haven't been injured this long for a long time. Its interesting." she smiled happily at Gretchen.

"Gretchen? Who...?" Mrs. Berg asked her daughter.

Gretchen turned back to her mom. "Oh. Mom, I want you to meet Calipsa Rose," she stood up, grabbing Calipsa's hand. "My girlfriend."

Her mother squinted. "What? She's... she's a kid."

"I assure you, I am not a child. I stopped ageing when I was young, though."

Gretchen chuckled. "Cal is Special."

Mrs. Berg nodded slowly. "Oh." she looked between the two. "Well, I'm sorry that you still insist on being involved with people that could put your life in danger, but I'm your mother. I wouldn't be a very good one if I _wanted _you to be in danger."

Gretchen looked towards Calipsa and smiled. "I know."

Calipsa turned away from Gretchen to look at her mother. "Gretchen is safe with me. I won't let anyone hurt her." she turned back to Gretchen. "I'd rather die."

Mrs. Berg had no clue why the two girls found that funny.

..

"I wonder..." Claire trailed off.

Gabriel looked down at the woman laying on his chest. "You wonder...?" he repeated.

"I wonder what would have happened if Cal had never come to my door?" she asked, rolling off him and sitting up to look at him.

"I don't like to think about what ifs." he smiled. "Although, in our world-" he cut himself off. "I guess its everyone's world now, actually, but with Hiro, we can change the past, so what ifs aren't so useless."

"You didn't answer. What do you think would have happened?"

Gabriel paused for a long moment. "I think... the time since she showed up wouldn't of been so hectic. I also think none of us would be so happy." he looked at the blonde. "You are happy, right?"

Claire smiled at him, then leaned towards him to catch his lips with hers. "Very."

..

Rebecca sat with Mrs. Berg, watching their children.

"She looks very happy," Mrs. Berg commented.

For a moment Rebecca thought she meant Claire, until she realized she would be watching her own child. She turned to watch Gretchen and Calipsa.

"They both do." she told her.

Mrs. Berg turned to her. "Do you think-" she stopped talking.

"Do I think...?"

"Do you think Calipsa is a good match for my daughter?"

Rebecca paused, thinking about it. "I haven't known Gretchen for that long, but I do know that since she began a relationship with Calipsa, she seems... stronger. Happier. And Calipsa seems to be more human. I know they love each other very much." she smiled reassuringly. "I also know that Calipsa would go to the ends of the earth to assure your daughter was happy."

Mrs. Berg sighed. "I think that's the best any mother could want for her child."

"Its all I want for mine."

..

"I guess I'll be saying goodbye soon."

Peter turned towards the Irish woman. "What do you mean?"

"I can only assume that I should be going back to Ireland, now." Caitlin told him.

Peter looked at her, confused. "Why? I thought you said you didn't have a life back there, anymore?"

She smiled softly. "I don't know that I have much of a life here anymore." she told him. "Peter, the only reason I have to stay here is you, honestly. And I don't think I have that anymore."

"What? Why?"

"You have Emma, Peter. She's a lovely girl. And I need to move on with my life. I'm not the type to sit around waiting for a relationship to break up, and I'm not going to actively _try _to break it up. So, I'm going back to Ireland."

Peter stared for a moment. "Don't go." he told her.

"Peter-"

"No, listen. Emma- she doesn't want to talk to me. I don't blame her. I'm the reason she was kidnapped by an immortal sociopath, and well we were dating, I never told her anything about my past. I realize now that I didn't because I didn't want her to know. I didn't want her to know because I was afraid of what she would think of me. I didn't want her to know everything about me.

"But you- I know that you wont be afraid of me, won't hate me, if I tell you about the time I took Sylar's power and killed my brother and attacked my mother. Or how I almost blew up New York. See, I'm watching your face, and this isn't scaring you. I can tell you things that I never wanted to tell Emma.

"So, don't go back to Ireland. Because I've missed you. And I love you. I want to go back to what we had- what I hope we still have. Minus the memory loss."

Caitlin watched him for a moment. "I would like that, Peter."

**(AN: Oh, god, romantic speeches- I'm sorry if it sucks)**

..

"So what happens now?" Claire asked Gabriel, Peter, Caitlin, Gretchen and Calipsa.

"Well... I imagine things carry on as usual." Calipsa said.

"So... crisis every few days, save the world every second week, every month or so someone we thought we could trust switches to the other side?" Claire clarified.

"Sounds about right." Gabriel agreed.

"Fun." Gretchen added.

"My only real enemy is dead- really dead. So dead I couldn't heal from it. I think we'll all be a bit safer." Calipsa told them.

"And life continues on," Claire commented.

**The End.**

**By the end, of course, I mean the end of Never Shall We Know- the characters in this have a lifetime ahead of them- for Claire, Gabriel, Peter, and Calipsa, more then that.**

**I don't know what to say, now. Which is weird. I always have so much to say in my AN's. **

**Well, obviously, thank you to everyone who reviewed, subscribed, favourited, or just read. At the beginning of this, I called myself 'someone who pretends to be a writer'. I think that all of you helped me to drop the 'pretends to be' part. Now, I say I'm a writer.**

**Which, of course, I should be cursing all of you guys. I'm screwed, now.**

**And, of course, thank you to SylarTookMyPower, for reviewing over the internet and actually coming to my room and giving me spoken reviews and advice.**

**Okay, I'm ending this in the classic way, aren't I? An endless, rambling, AN.**

**Signing off,**

**I love you all.**

**PS: If you go to my Tumblr, there will be sketches of the OC's posted there within the next few days. The link is on my profile.**


End file.
